Quand l'imprégnation s'en mêle !
by xShanee
Summary: Kelly vient déménager à la Push chez son demi-frère Sam suite au décès de sa mère, mais en y allant, plus d'une chose vont changer dans sa vie... Maintenant, à toi de venir découvrir la nouvelle vie palpitante et pleine d'action de Kelly Uley ici même...
1. Chapitre 1  Partie 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Cela va faire deux jours que j'ai déménagé à la Push, chez mon Demi Frère « Sam » et sa Fiancée « Emily ». Sam n'était pratiquement jamais là! Il était toujours avec ses amis dehors dans la forêt, j'allais justement les rencontrer aujourd'hui -s'il n'a pas d'obligation qui lui vienne de nulle part, voilà la cause de son absence!. J'étais encore installé dans mon lit, les paupières fermées lorsque j'entendis du bruit -le parquet en bois grinçant- dans la chambre d'ami qui était depuis deux jours la mienne.

-**Allez on se réveille Kelly!** Me dit une voix féminine  
>-<strong>Mmh... Laisse moi dormir Emy...!<strong> Répondis-je endormie  
><strong>-Bon, Ton Petit Déjeuner est prêt en bas<strong>, dit-elle en riant  
>-<strong>Ouais...<strong>

Emily rigola et partit de ma chambre en faisant assez de bruit pour me casser les oreilles, cinq minutes après je me décidais enfin à me lever. Je pris avant de sortir de ma chambre un gilet et descendis les escaliers en ronchonnant. Mon petit déjeuner était effectivement prêt sur la table de la cuisine. Je m'assis sur une chaise et entamais mon petit déjeuner en commençant par les brioches et je finis par mon café au lait. Emily était installée sur le divan en lisant le journal. Je commençais à débarrasser ma table, fis la vaisselle et la rangeais . Dès que j'eu fini, je me dirigeais vers le divan pour m'asseoir a côté d'elle, qui était toujours entrain de lire le journal. Je décidais alors de briser le silence.

**-Emily?**  
><strong>-Oui?<strong>  
><strong>-A quelle heure vient me chercher Sam?<strong>  
><strong>-Après le Déjeuner, je pense, A moins qu'ils viennent manger à la maison.<strong>  
><strong>-Ah Ok,<strong> Répondis-je. **Bon je vais aller me doucher comme ça après j'irai me promener un peu a la Push, histoire que je la visite un peu!**  
><strong>-Ok<strong>, Acquiesçât-elle avec un sourire

Je lui rendis un sourire et montais 3 à 3 les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bain. Arrivée dans cette dernière, j' allumais l'eau de la douche -car elle met 3 plombs à chauffer-, me déshabillais et entrais dans la douche qui était maintenant brûlante, je me mouillais, mis du shampoing dans la main, et me frottais les cheveux, je me les rinçais et pris mon gant pour y mettre du gel douche et me lavais. Suite à ça, je me rinçais entièrement et sortis de la douche après 10 minutes à l'intérieur. Je m'enroulais une serviette autour du corps et une autre autour de mes long cheveux pour me sécher. J'allais ensuite prendre des sous-vêtement qui sont dans un tiroir dans la salle de bain et les enfilais . Je pris le MP4, que j'avais oublié hier soir dans la salle de bain en me changeant, je mis les écouteurs à mes oreilles, la machine en route et écouta de la musique, puis je me mis à danser en sous-vêtements comme une pauvre cloche, je fermais les yeux. Je me dirigeais toujours en dansant et les yeux fermées vers ma chambre, mais je me cognais dans quelqu'un qui était de dos et tomba à terre sur les fesses en faisant un bruit inimaginable et je rouvris les yeux. La personne contre qui je m'étais cognée se retourna d'un air bizarre mais quand il m'aperçut, un air béa se forma sur son visage alors qu'il continuait à me fixer.

**-Bah quoi, tu n'as jamais vu une fille en sous-vêtement**! Dis-je, gênée  
><strong>-Euh... Non,<strong> Dit-il gêné à son tour  
><strong>-Ah... Oui mais arrête de me regarder comme ça! C'est trop gênant!<strong>  
><strong>-Ouais, Euh... Excuse Moi J'y Vais …<strong>

Il partit en courant, Gêné. Je l'étais de plus belle! Je crois que... Non c'est pas possible,je viens juste de le rencontrer ! Mais je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse! Je me mis à rougir toute seule dans le couloir du 1er étage, toujours à terre, Je me relevais, je me dirigeais avec mon MP4 toujours en marche dans la main vers ma chambre, je pris un Jean et un tee-shirt Marron simple dans mon armoire et les enfilais . Après ça, je descendis pour aller me promener dans la Push, arrivée dans le hall de la maison, je cherchais du regard Emily, mais je ne la trouvais pas, donc je décidais de lui laisser un mot que je posais sur la table:

_Coucou Emy,  
>Je suis partie me promener<br>Dans la Push, donc ne t'inquiètes  
>pas je serai rentré pour manger<br>Bisous Kelly_

Après, je me dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, je l'ouvris, sortis et la refermais. Je me promenai ensuite dans la Push, Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de chose spéciale! D'ailleurs il n'y avait plutôt rien de spécial ! Donc je décidais d'aller visiter la forêt, il y faisait très sombre, je m'avançais quand même, après une bonne 10ene de minute à m'y enfoncer, je découvris les falaises, elles sont très belles. Je m'avançais jusqu'au bord pour d'admirer la vue, je m'assis au bord les pied flottant dans l'air, je me sentais bien. Mais bizarrement je me sentais aussi espionner, mais quand je tournais la tête vers la forêt je ne voyais personne. Après 15 minutes, je décidais de rentrer chez Sam car je commençais à avoir faim, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la forêt, je marchais tranquillement lorsque je m'égratignais le bras avec des ronces, je saignais légèrement, je décidais alors de précipiter le pas jusque chez Sam, je mis alors 5 minutes environ pour rentrer, je me dirigeais vers Emily

**-Emily?**  
><strong>-Oui?<strong>  
><strong>-Ils sont où les pansements pour m'en mettre un...<strong> , lui dis-je en baissant d'un ton la fois en voyant que je n'avais plus rien au bras donc je repris,** Non rien, c'est bon! J'avais cru que je m'étais égratigné le bras dans la Forêt!**  
><strong>-Dans la Forêt!<strong> Dit-elle, ahurie  
><strong>-Hum... Bah Ouais Pourquoi ?<strong>  
><strong>-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans la forêt toute seule, c'est trop dangereux!<strong>  
><strong>-Ah Ouais je te comprends avec toutes les ronces et insectes qui nous attaquent , je confirme que c'est dangereux!<strong> Lui dis-je tout en riant  
><strong>-Non c'est Sérieux Kelly! C'est dangereux! Donc à l'avenir préviens Sam ou Moi que tu vas aller te promener dans la forêt pour qu'on t'accompagne, on ne sait jamais sur quelle personne on peut tomber !<strong>  
><strong>-Ok, Excuse moi Emy...<strong>  
><strong>-Bon aller vas t'asseoir à table! Les garçons vont bientôt arriver pour manger ici!<strong>  
><strong>-Ok, Mais ...<strong> Je me stoppais de parler en baissant légèrement la tête  
>-<strong>Mais... ?<strong>  
><strong>-Non rien,<strong> lui répondis-je en relevant la tête avec un léger sourire  
><strong>-Ok... Bon va mettre la table s'il te plaît<strong>  
><strong>-Ok et on sera combien?<strong>  
><strong>-1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8<strong>. dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts et en regardant le plafond pour réfléchir.** On sera 8.**  
><strong>-Ok!<strong>

Je partis dans la cuisine, pris les assiettes, les couverts et les verres et allais les poser sur la table. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, Car je ne pense pas qu'il y aura assez de places sur la table!

-**Emily?** Dis-je en criant  
><strong>-Oui?<strong> Dit-elle en arrivant dans la cuisine  
><strong>-Mmh... Je pense pas qu'il y aura assez de place sur la table...<strong>  
><strong>-Ah Oui! Bah met 2 assiettes sur le bar on y mangera a 2<strong>, me dit-elle en souriant  
><strong>-Ok<strong>  
><strong>-Et puis comme ça, ça nous évitera de les voir se goinfrer , car attention ce sont des gros mangeurs!<strong> Dit-elle en riant  
><strong>-Ah c'est pour ça que tu as ouvert 6 boites de raviolis,<strong> dis-je en riant de plus belle  
>-<strong>Exact! D'ailleurs je me demande si il en aura assez<strong>, me dit-elle en cessant de rire  
>-<strong>Oh, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas trop trop faim donc ils en auront plus!<strong> Lui dis-je tout en souriant  
>-<strong>Oh Oh! Ne dis pas ça a ton frère car sinon il va te le faire manger pas ses propres moyens !<strong> Dit-elle en riant  
>-<strong>Alors j'éviterai de lui dire, et je me servirai pas beaucoup,<strong> Lui dis-je en souriant

Je finis de mettre la table en riant silencieusement avec Emily, et quelque minutes après, Sam arriva avec ses amis derrière et par hasard il y avait Le garçon de ce matin qui m'a surprise en train de danser en sous-vêtement, je me mis a rougir toute seule, quand le garçon m'eut aperçu un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles se forma sur son beau visage, ce qui me fit doubler les rougissements que Sam remarqua sans problème, et il n'avait pas l'air très content en me regardant...

**-Kelly! Je ne veux plus que tu ailles dans la forêt sans prévenir Moi ou Emily!**

**-Ah la la! Je vois que les nouvelles circulent vite ici!**

**-C'est trop dangereux!**

**-Ouais, tu m'étonnes! je me suis fais même attaquer ce matin dans la forêt,** lui dis-je avec ironie

**-Par qui?** Me dit-il Avec une férocité sur le visage

**-Par Une Ronce!** Lui dis-je en riant et ce qui fit rire aussi un garçon assez baraquer et grand

-**Ce n'est pas Marrant Kelly!**

**-Oh La la! Relax Sam!**

**-Oui, bon Bref je te présente Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil, Et Embry**

**-Ouais, J'ai déjà fait la connaissance de Embry, enfin si on peut dire sa comme sa,** lui dis-je en Rougissant et en rebaissant la tête légèrement

Sam ne me parut pas Surpris Comme si il le savait déjà, je tournis la tête vers Embry, qui n'avait pas détacher son regard sur moi, je lui souris tout en étant gênée

**-Dis moi Embry,** dit Jacob, **Quand as tu l'intention de lâcher du regard la Pauvre Kelly qui m'a l'aire gêné?**

Embry ne réagissait toujours pas, donc Jacob lui fit une tape dans le ventre et Embry se plia en deux et se redressa lentement, cela me fis réagir

**-Eh! Fais gaffe espèce de Grosse brute tu vas lui faire mal!** dis-je ahurie

Je me mis la main sur la bouche, jamais je n'avais réagi comme sa! C'était une première! Embry s'était redressé et il se remit à sourire cette fois si en laissant découvrir ses dents blanche étincelante, je me remis a rougir comme une cruche et détourna le dos pour aller m'asseoir sur une des chaises du bar et me releva toute suite pour aller chercher une casserole de raviolis

**-Bon aller venez vous assoir on mange,** dis-je toujours gênée

Ils vinrent tous s'assoir à table, et Emily alla chercher la deuxième casserole et nous les servions, il en resté pile poil assez pour moi et Emy dans ma casserole, et celle de Emily, elle, elle était vide, donc je nous servis

**-Alors, ta vu que tu en as fait assez,** dis-je a l'attention de Emily

**-Et Oui** , dit-elle en riant

**-En plus t'avait raison, ils ont une appétit de loup!**

Le mot « Loup » n'échappa pas à L'ouïe des garçons, qui se mirent a rire

**-Au faite ,** reprit Emily. **C'est quoi cette histoire comme quoi vous vous connaissez déjà Embry et toi?** Me demanda Ma Belle Sœur tout bas pour que les garçons ne puissent pas entendre

**-Bah en faite... Ce Matin tu vois j'ai été prendre ma douche... C'est très gênant à le dire...**

**-Vas y dis le moi ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien!**

**-Bah je suis sortis de la douche et tout le tralala et j'ai enfilai mes sous-Vêtement et j'ai mis mon MP4 au oreille et je me suis mise a danser en sous vêtement, yeux fermée jusqu'à ma chambre, mais... je me suis cogner dans Embry et il s'est retournais vers Moi et il a commençais a me regarder comme depuis toute à l'heure... Mais C'est Juste qu'il a vu mes sous-Vêtement et que la la rendu Foufou,** Lui dis-je en Riant tout bas pour que les Garçons ne m'entendent pas.

-**Franchement,** me dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres malicieusement,** Je pense pas que Il te regarde comme sa juste car il a vu tes Sous-Vêtement! C'est plutôt qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air!**

**-N'importe quoi!**

**-Mais franchement toi tu le trouve comment?**

Ma Gêne remonta sur mes joues, et je les sentis rougir

**-Tu l'aimes**! Me Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

-**Arrête! C'est Gênant! Surtout que je peux pas te répondre car je ne le sais pas moi même, mais je pense que Oui et je pense aussi que non!**

**-Sa me fessait pareil avec ton Frère, je ne savais pas si je l'aimais ou non, car d'un coté moi, je ne voulais pas l'aimer car il sortait avec ma cousine « Leah »...**

**-Oh! Et elle a quelle age?**

**-Elle en a 19!**

**-Ah Ok!**

Nous avions tous fini de manger, donc je débarrassai la table

-**Non, laisse je vais le faire,** me dit Embry avec un grand sourire

-**Non, c'est bon**, lui dis-je en lui rendant un sourire

**-Alors je t'aide!**

**-Ok, si tu veux**, Répondis-je gênée

Il se leva et attrapa les assiettes qui sont sur la table et les mis dans l'évier , je fis la Vaisselle, Embry était reparti s'asseoir quand il eut finit de débarrasser la table et de la laver. Ensuite, je commençai par laver les assiettes et les verres et finit par les couverts mais je me coupai avec un couteau, je commençais à saigner mais je serai ma main pour que sa s'arrête. Personne n'avait remarqué que je saignais, ce qui me réjouis, car 5 minutes à peine après, ma coupure avait disparu comme tout à l'heure pour mon bras, cela m'inquiétai quand même beaucoup... Quand j'eu fini la vaisselle je montai en haut dans la salle de bain prendre mon gilet, et qu'en j'en sorti je me rencognai dans quelqu'un qui était Embry -qui d'autre!- mais cette fois-ci c'était sur son torse et il me rattrapa avant que je tombe en passant un bras derrière mon dos

-**Merci**, lui dis-je Gênée. **Mais c'est une manie, de me cogner contre toi,** lui dis-je en riant.

-**Bah, je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui, et peut-être que non,** ria t-il

J'étais toujours dans ses bras Brulant -ce qui ne me dérangeai pas-, mon regard croisa le sien, je ne le quittai plus du regard, je sentai une sensation très bizarre, nous nous fixions toujours, d'une manière... Je sais pas comment la décrire mais elle est très bizarre, nos visages se rapprochaient lentement, il ne restait que quelque centimètre qui nous séparaient, je réalisai enfin, ce que j'étais sur le point de faire donc, je me reculai et me dégageai de son étreinte, je sentis des rougeurs me monter jusqu'aux joues

**-Je crois qu'on devrait descendre, les autres doivent nous attendre,** lui dis-je en commençant à descendre lentement les escaliers, gênée

**-Mmh... Ouais**, dit-il à son tour tout au temps gêné que moi

Nous descendîmes les escaliers, nous arrivâmes en bas et allions dans le salon où tous le monde était. J'étais encore rouge de gêne, j'allai m'assoir sur l'accoudoir a coté de Emily. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

**-Mmh, Sam?**

**-Oui?**

**-On Par quand?**

**-On va y aller**

**-Ok mais on va faire quoi**? Lui demandais-je

**-On Va sauté des falaises,** cria Paul tout excité d'effectuer son idée

-**Non!** Intervint Embry en grognant tout bas

-**Si! Sa va être amusant!** Leur dis-je avec un grand sourire

**-Mmh... D'accord**, répondit Sam. **Mais on fera les petites pour Kelly!**

**-D'accord,** dit Embry en se rassoyant

**-Cool**, Leur dis-je. **Merci mon p'tit Samoune**t, lui dis-je en lui faisant un gros bisous sur la joue.

-**Bon Vas mettre ton maillot de bain, met des survêtements par dessus et prend une serviette aussi.**

**-Ok**

Je couru dans les escaliers, allai dans ma chambre, enfilait un maillot de bain vert et marron, je mit des survêtements assorti a mon maillot de bain -donc vert et marron- par dessus et allai dans la salle de bain prendre une grande serviette et en sortant, je regardais partout pour ne pas me recogner une nouvelle fois dans Embry. Ouf, pour une fois il n'était pas monter donc je sortis de la salle de bain et descendis les escaliers. Il n'y avait plus personne en bas à part Emily

-**Bah Ils sont partis Où?**

**-Ils ont encore eu une urgence désoler**

**-Ra là là ! Ils ont toujours des Urgences!**

**-Eh oui, Mais ce n'est pas grave, comme sa on va aller chercher tes fournitures scolaire pour demain la rentré des vacances de Pâques**

**-Ok... J'arrive je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre...**

Elle acquit avec un sourire et je partis en courant en haut et jeta sur mon lit mon sac et pris mon porte monnaie, je descendis en courant jusqu'en bas où Emily m'attendait et elle se mise a rire silencieusement

**-Non non, C'est moi qui te paye tes affaires!**

**-Non, c'est bon je vais le faire**

**-Ce n'était pas une Question mais une affirmation!**

**-Non Emy tu en fais assez pour moi! Tu me payes la nourriture, le logement et tout, donc je ne vais pas mourir si je me les paye moi même!**

**-Ok mais laisse moi te payer au moins ton sac!**

**-D'accord …**

Nous sortîmes de la maison, Emy la ferma a clef et vint me rejoindre dans la voiture

**-Alors, on va voir les fournitures à Port Angeles ? Me demanda t-elle**

**-Ouais si tu veux**

Pendant tout le trajet nous avions parler de tout et de rien, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Nous allions d'abord dans un magasin de sacs, je pris un sac noir qu'on porte sur notre épaules, j'avais choisi le moins cher car je ne voulais pas que Emily dépense une grosse somme pour moi, elle en faisait déjà assez! Nous allâmes à la caisse et elle paya mon sac qui était à 20 $. Après nous allâmes dans un super marché dans le rayon de fourniture scolaire, j'en avais pas vraiment besoin car j'avais mes stylos d'avant mais je pris une nouvelle trousse. Ensuite, nous passâmes à la caisse, j'en avais pour 17 $ environ car j'avais pris des pochettes en plastique en plus pour mes classeurs et des chemises en plastique aussi. Nous partîmes en direction de la voiture et nous rentrâmes a la maison vers 16h 46. J'allai poser mes affaires de cours et redescendis en bas.

Le soir même, Sam n'était pas rentré à la maison, Emy et moi avions mangé qu'à deux. Vers 22h 05 J'allai couchais après avoir dis au revoir à Emily et j'allai me mettre mon pyjama et me faufilai dans mes draps pour me remémorer ma journée et je m'endormis.

**_- Fin chapitre 1 partie 1 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette première partie du premier chapitre?

Comment avez trouvé la rencontre assez spéciale d'Embry et Kelly...?

N'hésitez pas sur les review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! :3

xShanee


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie 2

Le lendemain matin, le jeudi vers les 6h 30, Emily vint me réveiller pour aller en cours, ma première journée de cours au lycée de la réserve. Je me levai tranquillement et descendis en bas prendre mon petit déjeuner pendant que Emy prenait sa douche en haut. 20 Minutes plus tard, elle descendit en bas prendre son petit déjeuner et moi je montais en haut prendre ma douche. Ensuite, j'allai me prendre un tee-shirt, un slim Noir et mes ballerines assortie et m'habillai. Je redescendis, Emily m'amena au Lycée « EXCEPTIONNELLEMENT » comme elle m'a dit, nous arrivâmes devant ce fameux lycée, il n'avait pas grand chose de spécial... Il n'avait rien de spécial en faite tout comme la réserve. Emily repartit à la maison après m'avoir déposé. Je m'aventurai dans le lycée, je cherchai désespérément le secrétariat pour avoir mon Emploi du temps, il y avait un monde fou dans ce lycée, tous des personnes de la réserve que je ne connaissais pas. Je parvins enfin à le trouver ce satané secrétariat

-**Bonjour je m'appelle Kelly Uley, je viens chercher mon emploi du temps**, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire

-**Ah Tiens voilà**, me dit-elle en me le donnant

-**Merci madame**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire de remerciement

-**Mademoiselle**, me dit-elle en riant

-**Ah excusez moi**

Je repartis dans les couloirs, là j'avais... Euh... Histoire, la matière dont j'étais la plus Nul... J'avais sa en Salle 115, c'est surement au premier étage, je me dirigeai vers cette salle. 113, 114, Voilà La salle 115. J'entrais, Il y avait déjà presque tout le monde et le professeur me vit entrer

-**Bonjour, tu dois être Kelly Uley, la petite Nouvelle**, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. **Moi, je suis Mr George, ton professeur d'Histoire.**

**-Ok**, lui répondis-je

-**Bien donc va t'assoir là-Bas à coter de Kelsie Ateara**

**-D'accord**

Je partis en direction de cette fameuse Kelsie Ateara, Ateara... Ça me dit quelque chose...

-**Bonjour**, Me salua Kelsie avec un Grand sourire

-**Salut**, lui répondis-je en lui rendant le même sourire

-**Tu dois surement être la demi-sœur de Sam! Moi je suis la sœur de Quil Ateara, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer enfin!**

Ah bah Voilà de où me rappelait ce Nom de famille

-**Moi de même**, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire

Kelsie et moi avions appris à nous connaitre un peu pendant toute la mâtiné car nous avons comparé nos emplois du temps et nous avions quasiment tout le temps cours ensemble, Il n'y avait que Sciences physique et Art plastique qu'on n'avait pas ensemble. La matinée passa vite, je m'étais installé à coté de Kelsie à tout les cours car il n'y avait à chaque fois personne. Elle m'avait aussi avoué Que j'étais sa Première amie, car tout le monde la traitait comme une moins que rien. Ce fut l'heure de la cantine, nous allâmes chercher nos plateaux et nous allâmes nous assoir à une table vide, et nous commençâmes à parler et à manger en même temps jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de garçons viennent vers nous.

-**Dégagez les filles, maintenant c'est notre Table, Ok?** Nous dit un des garçons surement le chef de la bande

-**Et en quel Honneur?** Leur répondis-je

**-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi**, me répondit le garçon

**-Et bah moi j'ai décidé de rester ici!**

**-Mmh... Viens laisse c'est pas grave Kelly, on va allez s'asseoir à une autre table**, Me dit Kelsie en commençant à se lever avec son plateau et je la fis se rasseoir

-**Non, On reste là Kelsie! On était là avant donc on reste!**

**-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta copine, Kelly**, me dit-il en articulant bien mon Prénom

-**Et Bah Monsieur le gros bras peut dégager car on se bougera pas,** lui dis-je en me levant

Il me dépassait largement d'une tête, mais il ne me fit quand même pas peur

-**Dégage je t'ai dit gros Molosse!**

Il se mit à rire et me gifla, un léger bruit sorti de ma bouche, ce coup me fit me rasseoir mais je me relevai à la seconde qui suivi et lui asséna un gros Coup de poing, qui le fit reculer de deux-trois pas

-**Brrr... Tu vas voir ta Gueule la prochaine fois, toi!** Me dit-il énervé

-**Ah Parce qu'il va avoir une prochaine fois? Moi ça me dérange pas j'ai rien senti,** lui dis-je en rigolant

Il essaya de s'approcher de moi pour me mettre encore une plus grosse gifle mais ses amis lui en empêchaient, pour pas qui s'en reprenne un dans la figure, et ils partirent. Je me retournai vers Kelsie et me rassis en face de celle ci qui me regarder la bouche grande ouverte, j'y fit pas attention et avalai une boucher de Salade. Kelsie n'avait toujours pas décrocher son regard de moi et avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

-**Bah quoi?**

**-Bah... C'était le mec le plus populaire du lycée!**

**-Et pis?**

-**Bah Jamais personne n'a contredit ce qu'il voulait et toi tu arrives dans ce bahut et il nous demande de partir d'une table et à chaque fois tout le monde lui obéi! Si le contraire arrivait, il nous gifle comme il te l'a fait et personne n'ose répondre à son coup à part toi!** Me dit-elle toute étonnée

-**Ah Bon? Bon aller mange ça va refroidir,** Dis-je gênée

Nous nous remîmes à manger, et la fin de journée passa vite, j'étais toujours assise à coté de Kelsie, C'est une fille assez marrante et sociable. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'amie avant de me rencontrer...Il était maintenant 17h, ça venait de sonner. Kelsie et Moi sortîmes dehors, Je surpris Embry adossé contre un arbre torse nu émettre un gros sourire quand je croisai son regard et il vint se poster devant moi

-**Salut Kelly, Salut Kelsie**, nous salua Embry avec un grand sourire

**-Salut**, lui répondîmes en chœur

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin

-**Mmh, alors qu'est que tu fais ici?** Lui demandais-je

-**Euh... Bah... Je suis venu te chercher!** Me dit-il

**-Ah Ok!**

**-Bon bah moi je vais vous laisser**, nous dit Kelsie

**-Ok, on se voit demain**, lui répondis-je

Elle me répondit en me souriant et en un hochement de tête puis elle partit presque en courant vers cher elle, je la regardai s'en aller et retournai ma tête vers Embry, qui lui me regardait avec un magnifique sourire

**-Alors, ça c'est bien passé ta première journée ici?** Me demanda Embry en articulant chaleureusement ses mots

-**Hum bah ça c'est bien passé, en plus ce midi je me suis éclaté!** Lui dis-je en riant

**-Mmh... Pourquoi?**

**-Bah en faite, avec Kelsie, on a était s'asseoir à une table pour manger tranquillement et y a un mec qui est venu vers nous, et il a voulu qu'on parte de la table et j'ai dit non, et le mec c'est énervé, il m'a giflé et moi je lui est foutu un coup de poing dans la tronche et il a reculé de deux-trois pas et il a essayé de me encore gifler mais ses copains l'ont empêché!** Lui dis-je fière de moi-même

**-Ça va?** S'enquit-il de me répondre inquiet

**-Moi? J'ai rien senti donc ne t'inquiète pas!**

**-Et bien ne t'étonne pas si tout le monde te regarde demain!** Me dit-il en riant

**-Bah pourquoi?**

**-C'était le mec le plus populaire du lycée?**

**-Bah Ouais!**

**-Et bien, personne, je dis bien PERSONNE lui a jamais répondu de cette manière, surtout une fille!** Me dit-il

**-Ah... Et comment répondent les autres d'habitude?**

**-Bah ils partent presque tous de peur sans broncher!**

**-Ah ah! **Ris-je.** Que des tapettes ces gens!**

Il se contenta de me répondre juste en riant et nous partîmes en direction de ma maison à pied, nous rigolions de tout et de rien sur le chemin parce qu'en faite Embry me raconte des blagues, mais ce qui me fait rire c'est pas ces blagues mais le faite qu'elles ne soient pas marrante. Quand nous fûmes arrivés cher moi, Embry repartit dans les bois pour faire je ne sais quoi pendant que moi, je montai les marches en courant jusqu'à ma chambre. Je fis mes devoirs, alla manger et alla dormir.

Le Lendemain matin, quand j'arrivai au Lycée, tous les regards des lycéens se posèrent sur moi, je me mis à rougir comme une cruche, mais j'avançais quand même mais avec la tête baissé... Je passai toute la journée avec Kelsie, elle me donna son adresse où elle vit, son numéro de portable, ect... Le soir même, quand je rentrais chez moi, je montai dans ma chambre, J'allumai mon Ordinateur Portable, me connectai sur msn et je reçu une invitation. Je l'acceptai et la personne qui possédait cette adresse msn vint toute suite me parler.

__ Salut :D, vint me dire la personne_

__ Mmh... Salut, lui répondis-je_

__Tu dois surement te demander qui je suis ^^_

__Hé bien alors tu lis dans mes pensées!_

__Ah ah, rit-il a travers l'ordinateur._

__Rit vas-y je t'en prie malgré que je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant! Bref... T'es qui alors?_

__Wesley et toi tu es Kelly!_

__ Ouais... Et je peux savoir comment tu as eu mon adresse « Wesley » ?_

__Eh Bien... Tu vois le site de Blog?_

__Oui très bien, donc à ce que je dois comprendre tu l'as eu dans mon blog!_

__Oui :$ Au faite tu savais que la personne que tu as amoché hier midi... est très amoché!_

__Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment qui tu es et comment tu l'as su, mais je vais te répondre que j'en ai totalement rien à faire! Il n'avait cas pas me gifler et il n'avait cas pas non plus venir nous dire de partir de la table alors qu'on y était installer tranquillement!_

__Ouais... c'est vrai mais maintenant attend toi à être la fille la plus populaire du lycée!_

__Merci j'avais remarqué... Et Moi qui ne voulait pas me faire remarquer... '-_-_

__ Hé hé! Bah c'est raté ^^, rigola t-il encore une fois_

__Oui bon bref, et tu es qui toi? Enfin tu ressemble à quoi?_

__Et bien pour le savoir... Demain matin... Rendez vous sur le parking du lycée! Je t'y attendrais!_

__Et comment je te reconnaitrai ?_

__Mmh... J'aurai un gilet bleu avec un sac eastpack noir_

__Ok... Bon je vais te laisser... Je vais faire mes devoirs!_

__ Ok Bisous! Bon devoir !_

__Oui merci ^^_

Je me déconnectai de msn, et parti faire mes devoirs, j'avais juste un exercice en Maths. Je pris mon sac, et mon agenda et regardai la page et l'exercice de maths. Je le fis en environ 15 minutes car il n'était pas très simple. Ensuite je retournai sur le PC, il n'était plus connecté ce cher Wesley. Il était maintenant 18h06, je décidai alors de descendre, et aller voir Kelsie. Emily était dans le salon à regarder la télé.

-**Emy je vais voir Kelsie!** Lui dis-je

**-Kelsie?** Me répondit-elle

**-Oui Kelsie Ateara !**

-**Ah La sœur de Quil,** me dit-elle

**-Oui Bon j'y vais je rentre pour manger!**

**-Ok!**

Je partis dehors et me dirigea vers la maison de Kelsie. Je marchai sur les étroit trottoir de la Réserve, mains dans les poches à regarder le ciel. Quand j'arrivai cher elle, je tapa à la porte. Ce fût Quil qui m'ouvrit

**-Salut,** lui dis-je avec un sourire.** Kelsie est là?**

**-Euh Oui attend**, me répondit-il.** KELSIE! Y A KELLY A LA PORTE!**

J'entendis des pas assourdissant venant des escaliers et Kelsie apparut dans le couloir et vint à l'entré me rejoindre

-**Salut**, me dit-elle avec un gros sourire

-**Salu**t, lui répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire. **Ça te dit d'aller promenait?**

**-Bah ouais pourquoi pas! JE VAIS DEHORS AVEC KELLY, PAPA!** Cria t-elle puis elle partit me rejoindre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-**On va dans la foret?** Lui demandais-je

-**Bah si tu veux**

Nous partîmes vers la forêt, je parlai de ce cher Wesley à Kelsie, elle m'expliqua que c'était le meilleur ami de Chad, le mec que j'ai amoché hier midi. Ensuite, elle me parla de quelque chose de bizarre qui lui était arrivée récemment

-**Avant hier, il m'est arrivé un truc de ouf! J'avais était me promener dans la forêt, et je m'étais pris le pied dans un trou à terre et je suis tombée, je regardai les dégâts qui m'était arrivé en chutant et je saignai a mon genou et un peu a mon avant bras, même pas 5 minutes après J'avais pu rien!**

-**Sérieux? Il m'ait arrivé la même chose!**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Ouais! Sauf que moi je m'étais égratigné le bras, regarde**

Je pris un cailloux et je me coupai avec sur mon bras, et je fis de même sur le bras de Kelsie

**-Aie, tu es folle ! Ça fait mal!**

**-Excuse! C'est pour voir si ça refait pareil**

D'un seule coup nos blessures commençaient a disparaître !

**-Tu as vu ça le refait!**

Kelsie n'eut le temps de parler, qu'on commençait a entendre des bruits bizarre, d'un seul coup on vit une femme, cheveux long et Roux Bouclés, Yeux Rouge... Elle nous regarda deux secondes , s'approcha de deux pas vers nous, regarda sur le coté et reparti comme si elle été suivit, nous ne cherchâmes pas à comprendre qu'on partit en courant vers la réserve. Nous Arrivions épuisé devant le supermarché, Nous reprîmes notre souffle.

**-C'est bizarre!** Commençais-je encore la voix tremblante. **C'était qui cette femme, de toute à l'heure?**

-J'en ai aucune idée! Me répondit Kelsie. Elle était très belle en tout cas... Mais surtout très mystérieuse! Tu as vu à quelle vitesse elle courait! C'était impressionnant! Pis la couleur de ses yeux Brrr... Ils étaient Rouge Sang! Tu crois qu'il faut en parler à nos parents?

-**Hum... Pour moi ce serait plutôt à Sam que je devrais en parler... parce que mes parents... J'aurai du mal...!**

**-Ah Ouais excuse moi!** Dit-elle gênée

**-Laisse c'est pas grave**

**-... Alors tu en parles a ton frère?** Reprit-elle pour changer de sujet

**-Mmh... Non il vaudrait mieux pas car sinon je vais me faire tuer par lui et ma belle sœur car ils m'ont interdit d'aller dans la forêt!** Dis-je en riant silencieusement car j'ai désobéi

**-Ah!**

Elle ria aussi, puis nous arrivâmes devant cher elle

**-Bon, Aller à demain! Et Mmh... Demain matin tu vas au lycée comment?** Me demanda Kelsie

**-A Pied, et toi?** Répondis-je

-**Pareil, on y va à deux?**

**-Ouais si tu veux, tu viendras me chercher ou je viens ?**

**-Bah je vais venir, car sinon ça te ferai un détour comme c'est plus près de chez toi, que chez moi le lycée, donc j'arriverai à 7h30-35**

**-Ok d'accord, à demain**

Je lui fis la bise et partit en courant vers ma maison, je repensais à tout... à ce cher Wesley qui m'a contacté... à cette femme d'une beauté mystérieuse... Tout ça en une journée... C'est juste... Wouahh! Quand j'arrivai chez moi, il y avait que Emily, Sam avait du encore avoir une urgence... A bah ça y est, le voilà qui arrive avec sa bande, ils étaient toujours torse nu, et j'avais remarqué aussi qu'ils avaient tous le même tatouage à leurs épaules! J'avais très envie de leur parler de ce que j'avais vu dans la forêt, mais je m'abstenais car je ne tiens pas a être puni de sortie parce que je lui ai désobéi ! Bref...

**-On mange quoi Emy?** demandais-je

-**Des lasagnes!** Me dit-elle en souriant.** Je sais que c'est ton plat préférée donc je te l'ai fait!**

-Ah** Super, merci,** Lui répondis-je

Ensuite je mis la table comme hier et avant-hier, Emy et moi au bar, et les garçons a table, mais avant de manger, Sam me prit par le bras et m'amena dans le salon, que nous deux

**-Kelly...** commença-il. **Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit!**

**-Mmh... De quoi tu parles...?** lui répondis-je en sachant ce qu'il voulait dire, car il a surement su je ne sais comment que j'ai été dans la forêt

-**Je t'avais dit quoi à propos de la forêt**, s'énerva-il

**-De pas y aller...?**

**-Exactement!** Commença-il a crié. **Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir dans la forêt sans nous prévenir!**

**-Mais bordel! Pourquoi? Y a quoi de spécial dedans!** m'énervais-je à mon tour

**-Tu n'as pas à le savoir je t'en ai interdit point! Et c'est pas la peine d'entraîner Kelsie dans tes conneries!**

**-Putain mais tu me soûles!**

Je partis en courant de chez moi, allai dans la forêt, j'étais en rage, j'en tremblai et ça me faisait ressentir une chaleur irréelle tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale! Et à quelque seconde à peine rentrait dans la forêt, quelque chose d'inhabituel m'arriva, mes Os craquèrent, et vêtement explosèrent, tous en volant après avoir sauter au dessus de quelque branches cassé à terre, et je retouchai le sol, mais pas avec mes deux jambes... mais sur 4 pattes... Je ressentis une sensation bizarre... je ne me sentais pas dans ma peau... je n'étais pas dans mon corps d'humaine... Mais je courais, courais et je ne m'essoufflais même pas... je sentais une présence proche... Donc je doublai ma vitesse... J'arrivai vers les montagnes... là où personne ne me trouvera... Oh la la mais comment j'ai fait pour être dans un corps comme sa...? je ne suis pas dans un corps humain mais dans un corps d'animal... Je regarda mes pattes, mes poils étaient couleur blanc... Blanc neige, C'est inimaginable! Je suis dans un rêve c'est sure! Il m'arrive trop de chose d'un coup! Wesley qui débarque! La femme Mystérieuse qui tout compte fait n'est pas vraiment très belle quand on y repense..! Et puis là je me transforme en Bête! Si si! C'est un rêve! Je fonçai dans un arbre pour essayer de me réveiller! Haïe! C'est bon je suis réveillé? Non, pas encore, par compte, l'arbre, lui, il a du souffrir... Il est un peu pété... Et maintenant voilà que j'arrive à casser des arbres! Super! C'est quoi là suite? Brrr! Je vais péter un câble! Je m'assis à terre et essayai de me calmer, J'y arrivai facilement, ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que je sois redevenue humaine, mais... Mmh... Je suis toute nue... Tout compte fait je vais essayai de me transformer... J'essayai de courir et sauter des montagnes pour me transformer, je vais dire muter parce que Transformer... C'est chiant a dire! Bref! Je courrais vers le vide et sautai, et J'arrivai à muter! Super! Euh Mais maintenant va falloir que je retrouve ma maison! Oh! Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire, du faite que je sois nue! Je vais rentrer par ma fenêtre de chambre! Je trouvai la maison, et même mes habits... Déchiré... Je les pris dans ma gueule et allait derrière la maison. Je déposai mes habits à terre, et me transformai en humaine, je les pris et les calai sous un bras et je montai sans difficulté, je me dépêchai de prendre des habits et m'habillai, je redescendu par ma fenêtre, histoire qu'ils ne se demandent pas comment j'ai fait pour descendre du première étage alors que j'étais sorti dehors! Sauf, que quand je descendis, on me vit, du moins on m'attendait en bas, c'était Paul qui m'attendait

-**Toi, tu es mal barré ma belle**, ria-il

**-Non! Sérieux?** Lui dis-je avec ironie

-**Et ouais ha ha!**

**-Oh fou moi la paix!**

Il se remit à rire

-**Bon, rentre et va manger, Emy t'attend, et moi je vais aller chercher ton frère et les autres! Il te cherche tous dans la forêt, et je vais te dire, entre Ton frère et Embry, c'est Embry qui c'est le plus inquiété! Tu peux me croire! Ah Ah!**

Je souris et parti à l'intérieur. Emy me sauta dessus

-**Ne part plus jamais comme sa Kelly! On a eu peur! Vraiment peur! Enfin surtout Embry! Ça a été le premier a partir! Dès que tu es sorti, nous on a mangé, car on pensait que tu allais revenir toute suite, et Embry commençait à Beaucoup s'inquiéter donc il est parti à ta recherche, suivit des autres Garçons. Dis donc tu es brûlante! Tu as courut?**

Je me mise à sourire et rougir, et je redevins sérieuse

**-Mmh... Oui j'ai couru donc j'ai très chaud... Je suis désolé...**, Lui dis-je en baissant la tête

**-C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. En tous cas, tu as le même caractère que ton frère,** dit-elle en riant

-**Ah oui?** Riais-je aussi.

**-Ouais! Bon viens manger tu dois avoir faim! Ça fait plus d'une heure et demie que tu es parti!**

**-... Ouais j'ai trop faim en plus!**

J'allai a table et Emy me donna une assiette de lasagne

-**Voilà si tu en veux encore tu te servira il en reste encore**

**-D'accord, merci**

**-De rien**

Je mangeai mon assiette et allai me la remplir encore, j'avais très faim et je mangeai mon assiette, et je calai. Les garçons arrivèrent, Embry le premier, et quand je le vis, mes yeux ne le quittèrent plus... Je n'avais qu'une seule envie... C'était de courir dans ses bras et l'embrasser encore, encore et encore... Lui non plus ne me quitter plus des yeux... Et Sam Brisa ce plaisir

**-KELLY!** Cria-il

Je me retournais vers lui

-**Quoi!**

Il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort

-**Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur! Ne part plus jamais comme sa!**

**-Oui t'inquiète, Emy m'a exactement la même chose!** Lui dis-je en souriant

Puis je partis dans ma chambre en haut me coucher car j'étais fatigué tout en pensent sans cesse à Embry...

...EMBRY...

...EMBRY...

...EMBRY...

...EMBRY...

...EMBRY...

...EMBRY...

...EMBRY...

**_- Fin chapitre 1 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette seconde partie du premier chapitre?

La rencontre avec Kelsie?

L'altercation de Kelly avec le garçon à la cantine?

Et enfin Kelly s'est transformé en Louve ah ah ! :D

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! :3


	3. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

**Chapitre 2**

Le Lendemain matin vers 6h 55, je me réveillai tranquillement, tout en pensent encore et encore à Embry... je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormi depuis que je suis ici! Mais que met-il arrivé? Pourquoi et comment mon attention pour Embry a-t-elle changée juste en le revoyant... J'ai eu le déclic! Et ce n'était pas rien! Je l'aime, je ne veux être qu'avec lui, passait mon temps dans ses bras, le protégé au moindre danger... Comme si... Comme si, il était en or, Une personne Unique qu'il faut que je protège, seul lui est ma raison de vivre... Oula! Il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse, moi! Emy et Sam ne sont pas là ce matin, Sam est dehors avec ses Potes comme d'habitude et Emy et partie cher Sue Clearweter Je me levai, alla dans la salle de bain Prendre une bonne douche, histoire de me changer les idées, ce qui fut mission non réussite! Ma pensé n'est dirigée que sur lui...! Je descendis déjeuner, encore une fois en Pensant à Embry... Une folle envie de crier son prénom me vint...! Le crier, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et qu'il m'en empêche... Bon... Peut-être que c'était une douche froide que j'aurai du prendre moi...! Il est quelle heure-là? Mmh... Il y a où une horloge ici? Bon Je vais monter aller chercher mon portable, je montai les escaliers, allai dans ma chambre et pris mon portable et descendu, au même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte, ça doit sûrement être Kelsie. J'allai Ouvrir la porte, et comme je l'ai dit c'est bien Kelsie! Je la pris dans mes bras, mais elle ressortie de ces dernier aussi vite qu'elle y est entré

-**Whouuah! Kelly! Mais tu es brûlante! Pis tu as grandi! **Me dit-elle choqué

-**Hein?**

**-T'es malade?** Se soucia-t-elle

Elle mit sa main sur mon front, et la retira toute suite

-**Oh oh ma belle, j'en connais une qui va rester couché!**

**-Mais non! Je ne suis pas malade! Pis je n'ai pas grandi! **Lui répondis-je

**-C'est bizarre! Car tu es brûlante! Pis si tu as grandi car tu es plus grande que moi, alors que hier on faisait à peu près la même taille que moi...!**

**-Mais arrête d'halluciné toi! ! Aller viens on y va,** lui dis-je en riant

J'allai prendre mon sac, et sorti en fermant la porte à clé, puis nous partîmes. J'avais envie de lui dire pour ce qui m'étais arrivé hier soir... Je peux lui faire confiance? Ou je ne peux pas?

-**Dit moi Kelsie, est-ce-que je peux te faire confiance?** Lui demandais-je

**-Bien sûr que oui**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire

-**Hum... Je ne sais pas par où je vais commencer... C'est très difficile à comprendre et à expliquer...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverai à comprendre,** me dit-elle suivit d'un petit clin d'œil

**-Mmh... Ce qui est sure c'est que tu vas me prendre pour une folle!**

**- Mais Non ne t'inquiète pas!**

**-D'accord... Alors hier soir, quand je suis rentré, Sam a su encore je ne sais comment, que j'étais dans les bois! Et donc on s'est engueulé... Et j'ai couru dans les bois... Et d'un seul coup, j'ai changé d'apparence, mes Os ont craqué, Mes habits se sont déchirés! Et je me suis retrouvé sur quatre pattes! J'ai couru jusqu'aux montagnes, je me suis clamé, je suis redevenu humaine... Mais j'étais toute nue! Donc j'ai essayé de muter, j'ai réussi, mon poil était de couleur blanc!**

**-...**

**-Et quand je suis rentré cher moi, c'est là le moment qui m'a été très bizarre, du moins encore plus bizarre... Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Embry...** Lui dis-je en rougissant

**-...**

**-Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît!**

**-Mais tu veux que je te dise quoi? **Me répondit-elle bien plus que Choquée

-**Bah... Je ne sais pas Moi! Du genre: « Oh! » Un truc du genre**. Lui dis-je gêné

-**Oh...!**

**-Oh mais arrête! Tu dois me prendre pour une folle!** Dis-je ahurie

**-Hum... Non! Je viens de me rappeler des légendes Quilleutes... Nos anciens étaient dotés du pouvoir... Il pouvait se transformer en Loup...! Je n'en sais pas plus par contre... Il faudrait faire des recherches!**

**-Des loups...?**

**-Oui des Loups! **Me répondit-elle

**-Oh! Hum... Ce soir, quand on aura fini les cours... On ira cher moi! On fera des recherches approfondi!**

**-D'accord!**

Ensuite, nous arrivâmes devant le lycée, je me rappelai que je devais voir Wesley sur le parking du lycée!

**-Kelsie! Je dois voir ce cher Wesley, là, sur le parking! Il sera en gilet bleu avec un sac East pack noir!**

**-Hé hé! Regarde il est là-bas!**

**-Ah Ouais, aller viens!**

On Rigola et nous dirigeâmes vers Wesley, Il se retourna avant même qu'on soit arrivé à lui, il me fit un énorme sourire, il vint à ma porter et il me prit dans ses bras j'étais un peu choquée qu'il fasse cela mais je le pris aussi dans mes bras, puis je lui fis la bise. Je lui présentai alors Kelsie, et il lui fit la bise.

**-Je t'avouerai que je suis Content de te voir enfin,** me dit-il en passant une main dans ces cheveux pour ce les ébouriffer, tellement il m'avait l'aire gêné!

**-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, l**ui répondis-je avec un sourire

Il me prit par le poignet pour m'amener vers ces Amis, j'attrapai celle de Kelsie pour qu'elle me suive

**-Alors je te présente Jason**, commença-t-il. **Lui c'est Bryan, et lui c'est Jim! Et il Manque Chad, celui de la cantine avant-hier,** dit-il tout en riant et il se retourna vers nous, **Et les gars je vous présente Kelly et sa pote Kelsie**

**-Enchantée**, me disent-ils tous en chœur

**-Moi de même**, dis-je en même temps que Kelsie

**-Vous avez quoi là?** Demanda Wesley

-**Hum... Art Plastique**, répondis-je

**-Moi j'ai Sciences Physique**, Me dit Kelsie

-**Ah comme nous!** Disent les amis de Wesley

-**Et nous on a cours ensemble Kelly,** me dit Wesley avec un petit sourire en coin que je lui rendis

-**Ah c'est super!** Dis-je

-**Kelsie, si tu veux, tu pourras te mettre avec moi en cours, **Dit Jim d'un sourire Charmeur

**-Hum... Bah si tu veux,** Dit-elle gênée

Ensuite, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, Wesley et moi, on partait en Art Plastique, et La bande a Wesley et Kelsie partirent en Sciences Physique. Nous arrivâmes en Cours, et Wesley insista pour que je me mette à coter de lui, donc C'est ce que je fis.

**-Hum, Dis-moi, cette après-midi, tu fais quelque chose? Comme on est mercredi, cette après-midi on n'a pas cours, donc j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se faire un petit ciné à deux? **Me demanda Wesley

**-Owh! Euh bah Je ne sais pas... Voir quel film?**

**-Bah on m'a dit qu'il y avait « Paranormal Activity », le dernier qui est sorti!**

**-Bah Ouais, Je veux bien, mais on y va comment?** Demandais-je à mon tour

**-En voiture, j'ai mon permis tu sais**, Me dit-il en riant légèrement

**-Ok! Tu viens me chercher pour quelle heure?**

**-Bah … 14h?**

**-Ok, Mais tu sais où j'habite?** Lui Dis-je

**-Tu habites avec ton frère Sam?**

**-Oui**

**-Alors, oui je sais où tu habites,** me répondit-il avec son plus beau sourire, ce qui me fit penser à Embry...

Oh... Embry... Avec sa Beau Gosse Attitude... Ah la la! J'ai trop envie de le voir! Ahah! Je suis Dingue, dingue, dingue de lui! Avec Son beau corps Musclée... Hum..! Bon Kelly! Ressaisis-toi, bon dieu! C'est fou ce qu'il me fait de l'effet ce gars!

Et c'est fou, comment il arrive à me changer! Je ferai vraiment n'importe quoi pour lui! Je sentis une vibration me parcourir ma cuisse... Mon portable vibré! Je le sortis discrètement de ma poche pour pas que la prof le voit

-« _Salut Kelly! C'est Embry, c'était pour savoir si cette après-midi tu voulais aller à la plage avec moi! Répond moi vite Bisous... 3_ »

Je lui répondis à une vitesse hallucinante!

-« _Coucou Ouais Pourquoi pas! A cette après Midi _3 »

Ah Mais que je suis con! Je devais aller au cinéma avec Wesley cette après-Midi!

-**Ah mais non! Désoler Wesley! Mais j'avais oublié que je devais aller à la plage avec un ami cette après-midi !**

Mais qu'elle menteuse je ne suis pas!

-**Ah bah pas grave,** me répondit-il avec un sourire, pour ne pas montrer qu'il était déçu

-**On verra sa une autre fois!**

**-Ouais, ce week end Tu fais quoi?**

**-Désolé, je passe mon week end avec Kelsie!** Dis-je D'un air désolé

-**Bah on verra un soir peut être!**

**-Ouais! Si tu veux!**

Mon portable revibra, je le ressorti encore discrètement

-« _Super! Je viendrai te chercher après manger Bisous 3_ »

-« _Ok J'ai hâte! Bisous 3_ »

Puis je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche, puis 10 minutes plus tard, l'alarme sonna, ce n'était pas celle pour changer de cours, mais celle d'incendie...!

-**Les enfants! Rangez-vous 2 par 2!** **Vite!** Commença à paniquer le professeur

Tout le monde alla se rangé devant la porte, et nous sortîmes par la sortie de secours du collège, presque toute les classes était là, le feu a sûrement eu lieu en salle de Sciences Physique! Ce qui me fit penser immédiatement à Kelsie. Je courrai vers le Lycée, mais Wesley me retint par le bras

-**Mais tu es folle! Tu ne vas pas aller dans le lycée! Tu vas y rester sinon!**

**-Je ne laisserai jamais tomber mes amies!**

Je le fis lâcher mon bras et couru dans le lycée, je mutai à l'intérieur en louve. Je couru jusqu'à la salle, la porte de secours était bloquée! Je la défonçai d'un coup d'épaule, et tous les élèves sortirent de la salle en courant, Kelsie sorti en dernière je l'attendais. Elle me donna son sac de sport car elle se douter que j'allai avoir besoin d'habits. Je mutai en Humaine, m'habilla vite fait avec la tenue de sport de Kelsie, qui m'attendait puis nous courûmes jusque dehors. Je pense que personne n'avait vu qui ou plutôt quoi avait ouvert la porte. D'un seul Coup, les pompiers arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Wesley courra vers moi

-**KELLY! SA VA! **Cria-t-il

-**Ouais, ouais ça va! Et toi Kelsie ça va!**

**-Oui oui! Merci Kelly Merci! J'ai cru voir ma vie défilé sous mes yeux**

Je la pris dans mes Bras, et elle commença à pleurer dans le creux de mon cou...

- **Calme-toi... Ne t'inquiète pas c'est Fini...! Chuut...** Lui répétais-je en lui caressant les cheveux histoire d'essayer de la calmer...

D'un seul coup, Je vis arrivé Sam, et toute la bande avec Emily, Ils Arrivèrent vers Kelsie et moi. Quil pris sa sœur dans ses bras et Embry Me pris dans les siens.

-**Est-ce que ça va Kelly?**

**-Oui oui, Moi ça va! C'est à Kelsie qu'il faut le demander... C'est elle avec sa classe qui était enfermé!** Lui dis-je. **Moi je n'ai juste qu'était les sauver...** Marmonnais-je en sorte que personne ne l'entende.

Et voilà que maintenant c'est les journalistes qui arrivent! Les Pompiers avaient été éteindre le feu et avait pris en charge les élèves qui était coincée dans le lycée, ils étaient venu mettre une couverture sur Kelsie, Ils ont fait sa avec tout le monde! Mais comment le feu a-t-il pu, du moins comment et qui l'a créé!

**-Kelsie, Comment et Qui a fait le feu?** Demandais-je

**-Bah je ne sais pas, tout est aller vite! On était en train de faire des expériences, sûrement que quelqu'un a fait une mauvaise manipulation! Ensuite, quand le feu s'est créé, le professeur n'a pas eu le temps de l'éteindre avec l'extincteur car le feu s'est propagé tellement vite autour de lui! J'ai eu le temps de prendre mon sac de sport, car tous mes petits trucs étaient dedans, puis on est sorti vers la porte de secours, mais elle était bloquée, et d'un seul coup tu es arrivé et tu as réussi à l'ouvrir! Je te remercie, encore et encore! J'ai cru voir ma vie défiler sous mes yeux! **Nous dit-elle avec la voix tremblante.

Je la repris dans mes bras, et la serra, pour lui montrer que j'étais là si le fallait...

**_- Fin chapitre 2 partie 1 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette première partie du second chapitre?

Kelly qui sauve Kelsie et sa classe, vous en pensez quoi?

Et Wesley ? Vous l'aimez bien ou pas? (a)

N'hésitez pas sur les review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! :3

xShanee


	4. Chapitre 2 Partie 2

**QUELQUE JOURS PLUS TARD...**

Voilà 3-4 jours que l'incident c'était passé... Kelsie était encore toujours sur le choque, mais moins qu'avant. Le Lycée a dû être fermé pour être reconstruit, du moins pour reconstruire la salle de Sciences Physique. Embry et moi de ce faite, nous n'avions pas pu aller à la plage mercredi après-midi. Aujourd'hui, Kelsie devait venir cher moi, Faire les recherche sur les légendes Quilleutes, mais bien sûr, Kelsie n'aura pas la tête à faire ça, donc nous ferons autre chose! On verra quand elle sera là. Il est maintenant 13h48, Je vais aller chercher Kelsie chez elle. Je descendis les escaliers, et croisa Sam et la Bande -qui avait était rejointe par Seth et Leah Clearweter- au passage.

**-Kelly tu vas où?** Me demanda Sam

-**Je vais chercher Kelsie! Je reviens dans un quart d'heure!**

**-D'accord!**

Puis sur ce dernier mot, je quittai la maison. Je n'ai pas remuté depuis l'incident. Wesley m'appelait quasiment tous les soirs, mais j'étais à chaque fois avec Embry! J'étais tellement bien avec lui! Je me sens... libre à c'est côté! Bref, là j'arrive devant cher Kelsie, je n'eus le temps de taper à la porte qu'elle l'ouvrit et elle sortit. Elle me prit dans ces bras et me fit la bise, comme à notre habitude!

**-Ça va mieux?** Lui demandais-je d'un petit sourire

-**Oui, malgré que je repense encore toujours à ça...!**

**-Je comprends, sa a dû être dure... Quand j'ai perdu ma mère, sa m'a été aussi le grand choque... Je ne parlais même plus... jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici, je me suis dit, qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste bloquée sur quelque chose... Malgré que ça me faisait mal! Et c'est pour ça que je ne parle jamais de sa mort... ** Lui expliquais-je en baisant d'un ton.

**-(...) Moi, ma mère est morte quand j'étais toute petite, donc je ne la connais pas trop …**

**-Et oui... La vie est faite comme ça!** Dis-je. **Bon! On ne va pas parler de sa toute la journée hein!** Rigolais-je pour essayer de changer de conversation

-**Oui tu as raison!** Ria-t-elle à son tour, malgré que je sentais qu'elle n'allait encore pas très bien...

Nous arrivâmes près de la maison, entrâmes, et Kelsie alla dire bonjour à tout le monde, d'ailleurs moi aussi je vais leur dire bonjour, car toute à l'heure je suis partis tellement vite que je n'ai dit bonjour à personne! Je dis bonjour en dernier a Embry, comme on dit « Le meilleur pour la fin! » Ahah ! J'avais trop envie de l'embrasser sur la bouche! Truc d'Ouf! Ha ha! Je suis vraiment atteinte moi comme fille! Je rigolai toute seule, à cause de ma pensé que j'ai eu qui été absurde! Ensuite Kelsie et moi montâmes en haut.

-**Alors! On va commençais par faire notre petite recherche**! Me dit Kelsie toute excitée par notre recherche sur moi-même.

**-T'es sure que tu as la tête à faire ça?**

**-Oui oui**, me dit-elle**. Après tout, comme tu m'as expliqué, il faut que je pense à autre chose!**

**-Ok bah comme tu veux**, lui répondis-je en rigolant

Je pris mon pc Portable, le mis sur mon bureau, et je l'allumai. J'allai fermer ma porte à clef, puis je mis une deuxième chaise autour de mon bureau pour Kelsie. Nous nous installâmes sur les chaises, puis nous allâmes sur , je notai dans la barre d'adresse « Légendes Quilleutes », on cliqua sur le premier site qui apparut sous nos yeux. Ils vendaient des livres sur les légendes Quilleutes

-**Ça m'a l'aire pas mal! Mais dit moi, ton père était aussi un Quilleute! Peut-être qu'il avait des livres ou autre dessus! Vous n'avez pas une cave ou un grenier? Peut-être que ton frère les aurait rangé dedans!** Me demanda Kelsie

**-Si, on a un grenier! On n'aura pas de mal à y aller, l'entrai est au-dessus de nos tête, ah ah! **Lui répondis-je

Puis nous primes ma chaise et la mise en dessous de l'entrée du grenier qui était au plafond. Je pris la poignée qui y était et la tira vers le bas pour l'ouvrir, et je fis glisser l'escalier coulissant qui était accrocher a la sorte de porte. Puis nous montâmes, j'allumai la lumière, car il y avait un truc pour! Kelsie et moi commençâmes à chercher. Je trouvai au bout de 5 minutes un énorme livre écrit « Legends Of Quilleutes », j'appelai Kelsie pour qu'elle vienne voir. Nous le mettions alors sur le côté pour pouvoir le descendre après et pour qu'on puisse chercher encore après quelque truc. Kelsie était tombée sur quelque lettre que mon père et ma mère s'envoyaient, donc je les mis avec le livre. Nous ne trouvions, plus rien d'autre d'intéressent mis à part un album photo énormément vieux, je le descendis alors avec le livre et les lettres. Je repliai les escaliers et ferma la porte. Il était maintenant 15h14. Nous regardâmes d'abord l'album photo, j'y reconnu ma mère, et sûrement avec mon père, il y avait aussi des photos de Sam! Il était trop Mignon tout petit! Il y avait aussi des photos de moi toute petite, sur les photos je n'avais encore que moins d'un an. Il y avait aussi des photos de la mère de Sam et la mienne avec moi et Sam, Bizarre! Sa mère aurait dû détester la mienne vu que Son mari l'avait trompé avec ma mère et fait un gosse...! Je commentais chaque photo avec Kelsie, elle aussi trouvé sa Bizarre! Voilà! On avait fini L'album photo! Il était maintenant 15h58. Nous Commençâmes à Lire les lettres... Deux m'intriguer... Il y avait celle-ci:

« _Bonjour Levis... Je ne peux pas revenir à la Push! Et tu sais très bien pourquoi... Si Clémence me voit, elle va me tuer... Pendant un an on lui a caché que Kelly était ta Fille...! C'était ma meilleure amie et je l'ai trahi... Maintenant elle m'en veut et je la comprends...! Moi-même à sa place, je lui en aurai voulu! J'espère que tu auras bien profité de ta fille pendant cette année...Cette dernière année …! En tout cas, j'espère que Tu n'auras pas transmis le gène à Kelly... Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle devienne une louve... Malgré que comme tu me l'as déjà expliqué, aucune Fille ne peut devenir une Louve! Bon, je t'embrasse Fort Au revoir..._

_Écrit le 24/08/1995_ »

Et celle-ci:

« _Bonjour Joshua... j'ai appris Pour Clémence... Son suicide à cause de sa dépression qu'elle a eu de savoir que tu l'avais trompé avec moi... Je suis Vraiment désoler... Mais Je ne reviendrai quand même pas à La Push, Je suis très bien à Seattle... j'ai un boulot très bien payé et un bon appartement! Donc je ne reviendrai pas... Au revoir et Bonne chance..._

_Écrit le 03/03/2000_ »

-**Donc... Les Photos, C'est parce que la mère de Sam ne savait pas encore que Joshua, était mon père..! Dis-je à Kelsie. Et Je suis devenu une Louve...Blanche! Je tiens ce gène de mon père alors! Et La mère de Sam c'est suicidé à cause de la mienne...**

**-Hum Ouais apparemment!**

**-Wouahh! Ça en fait à digérer! **Dis-je, je m'aperçus que je commençais à trembler...

-**Hum... Kelly! Tu trembles! Mais calme-toi! **Dit-elle choquée en posant une main sur mon épaule ce qui me calma un peu

-**Désoler c'est mes Nouvelles Hormones... Quand je suis énervé je tremble... et apparemment quand je suis choqué aussi je tremble...**

Elle ne répondit pas... Et me prit juste les lettres des mains pour les mettre plus loin...

**-Tu es sure que tu veux continuer? On pourra regarder les légendes plus tard si tu veux! Tu veux te reposer? **Me fit-elle

-**Ouais... On regardera les légendes demain, là j'en ai trop à faire passer! Wouahh! J'hallucine quand même! Je suis le fruit de leurs disputes... De la mort de Clémence la mère de Sam... je suis... Un Monstre! **Dis-je en regardant Kelsie dans les yeux

Je sentis des larmes Coulait le long de mes Joues... Kelsie me prit dans ses bras

-**Mais non Voyons! Tu n'es pas un Monstre... mais Non...** Essaya-t-elle de me rassuré

Je sentis que mes tremblements reprirent... Il faut que je sorte! Vite avant que j'explose dans ma chambre!

-**Attend moi dans ma chambre je reviens!**

Je sortis par la fenêtre et courra dans la forêt puis j'explosai! Je courrai, courrai sur mes 4 pattes Blanches... Sans m'épuisai pour autant! J'étais un Monstre! Un Monstre qui avait fait que La mère de Sam est morte! Elle s'est suicidé car elle n'a pas supporté que son mari la trompe et encore moins qu'il fasse un gosse avec sa meilleure amie! Même en 5 ans sa haine n'était pas partie! Au contraire! Elle s'est suicidée à cause de ça! J'arrivai au niveau des falaises... Je n'avais aucune envie de m'arrêter, donc je fonçai et sauta sous ma forme lupin dans l'eau, mais je mutai en humaine avant que j'atteigne l'eau... Je nageai jusqu'à la plage, nu dans l'eau dont je ne ressentais pas la fraîcheur vraiment froide... heureusement, il n'y avait personne sur la plage ce jour ci, mais je préfère quand même mutai derrière la falaise dans l'eau pour que personne ne me voit aller dans la forêt nue pour muter. Je me mise à courir jusqu'à derrière cher moi, pour me remettre sous ma forme humaine, pour que Kelsie me file des Fringues.

-**Kelsie! Psitt! Kelsie!** Dis-je d'une voix basse. **File Moi des Fringues S'il te plaît!**

**-Tiens!** Me dit-elle en le lançant des habits

Puis, je les enfilai, ils se mouillèrent vu que j'étais trempé! Je Monta Sur l'arbre puis sauta par la fenêtre, pour rentrer dans ma chambre

-**Tu as était où toi pour te tremper comme ça!** Me demanda Kelsie

-**J'ai sauté des falaises...!**

**-Hein? Mais tu voulais te suicider ou quoi!**

**-Nan! Tu es Folle toi! C'est Juste que j'avais la flemme de m'arrêter et comme les falaises c'était droit devant moi... bah j'ai sauté pour ne pas m'arrêter!**

**-Nan Mais Tu es Vraiment atteinte comme fille !** Rigola-t-elle

**-Bizarrement Moi, aussi je pense que je le suis, **lui répondis-je en mettant une main derrière ma tête pour me la gratté, vous savez comme dans Naruto, Quand il est gêné! Ahah !

Mon sourire s'effaça à la pensé qui me détruit depuis une bonne heure... Kelsie Me regarda avec les Yeux Plein de tristesse pour moi et Me répéta à Voix basse « Mais Kelly... Tu n'es pas un monstre... Ne t'inquiète pas... Il a bien une autre raison pour qu'elle se soit suicidé...!»

-**Je vais te laisser te reposer... Tu as besoin d'être seule...** me dit Kelsie.

-**Merci... Tu reviens demain?** Dis-je d'une petite voix

**-Si tu veux**, me répondit-elle avec un sourire

- **Merci, à demain alors!**

Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, l'accompagnai jusqu'en bas et la laissa partir. Puis je remontai dans ma chambre... La que Kelsie était partie, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Je me jette sur mon lit, en pensant à Embry et me claqua la tête sur quelque chose qui n'était qu'autre que le livre des légendes Quilleutes. Je le pris dans mes Mains et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il y avait un truc d'écrit en français « L'imprégnation... Un moment bien plus que magique », Je retournai la page, là où été le sommaire du livre, je retournais la page. Je commençais à lire, sa parler des légendes, comme quoi, il y avait très longtemps, une race immortelle fit surface à la réserve Quilleute, ils appellent ça des sangsues, et des buveurs de sang. C'est Sangsues ont la peau blanche, tous cher eux sont fait pour être attirant, leur voix, leur visage, tout... Ils Sont rapides et ils ont une force énorme. Plus Tard dans le livre il parle de l'imprégnation...

» _L'imprégnation est un sentiment très difficile à décrire. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un coup de foudre, ça ressemble plus à... La gravité. Lorsque le Loup voit son âme Sœur, c'est comme si, tout à coup, il ne dépendait plus de l'attraction terrestre, mais de celle qu'elle exerce sur lui. Plus rien ne compte, sauf son Imprégné. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, il deviendrait n'importe qui. Il se transformerait en celui qu'elle veut, Protecteur, Amant, ami ou frère _«

Oh ! C'est ce que j'ai ressenti... c'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand je suis rentrai chez moi après ma première mutation... Alors je me serais imprégné d'Embry...! Non, impossible... Mais pourtant...! Je ne pense sans cesse à Embry... Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui... D'un seule coup, j'entendis un cri, pas n'importe quel cri, celui d'un loup...! Sans réfléchir, j'enlève vite fait mes habits et sauta de la fenêtre en mutant par la même occasion, je courrai jusqu'à ce que je voie un loup blanc-gris, j'entendais ces pensées et la reconnu, Kelsie! Dans ses pensées, on aurait dit qu'elle me parlé, elle avait prononcé mon prénom

» _Kelsie? C'est bien toi?_

» _Oh mais oui! Je t'entends! Et je te parle! C'est, c'est, c'est Trop cool!_ Me dit-elle

_» Mais Oui ! Mais euh... Comment tu as muté ?_

Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver pour muté, ce passage me fit rire, c''était assez débile le pourquoi elle eut muté, elle s'était fait attaqué par des écureuils et elle s'était énervé contre eux, ceux qui a provoqué sa mutation apparemment ! J'en ris.

» _Oh ça va Kelly !_ Me dit Kelsie blasé.

» _Bah Quoi?_ Ris-je

Kelsie me sauta dessus en me mordant au cou, Je lui sautai à mon tour dessus et nous commençons à nous chamailler. Mais au milieu de notre chamaillerie Kelsie redevint d'un coup humain. J'étais plié de rire, ce qui eut dont de l'énerver et elle se transforma en loup et elle me ressauta dessus mais j'eus le temps de me relever et de me mettre à courir sur mes quatre pattes et Kelsie me suivait. J'entendis dans ses pensées qu'elle était choquée à quel point on pouvait courir vite

_» Eh ! Mais arrête de t'infiltrer dans mes pensées!_

» _Je n'y peux rien_ ! Lui répondis-je en riant

Nous arrivâmes au niveau des falaises, le coucher du soleil était magnifique. Kelsie et moi allâmes nous asseoir au bout de la falaise, Kelsie ne pensait à rien et moi je pensai qu'à une seule personne, Embry.

**_- Fin chapitre 2 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette dernière partie du second chapitre chapitre?

Je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre 2 était vachement moins long que le premier mais bon..

Comment trouvez vous la découverte des origines de kelly? Ou avez aimez? Dite moi pourquoi, je veux tout savoir :D

Et enfin Kelsie a muté à son tour ! :) Vous aimez ou pas? (a)

N'hésitez pas sur les review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir comme d'habitude! ^^

xShanee


	5. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kelsie et moi étions des louves, que nous savions tous sur nos ancêtres, que nous savions tout ce qui concerner l'imprégnation, que nous savions toutes les légendes Quilleute, donc que nous savions le pourquoi nous avions été créé et qui été nos principaux ennemis ; Les Vampires. Avec Embry, de mon côté cela va de mieux en mieux, Nous avons prévu d'aller nous faire un cinéma à deux ce soir. Je suis Pire qu'heureuse ! Le lycée a rouvert ses portes, donc nous avions dû reprendre les cours bien malheureusement ! Là je suis avec Kelsie, sous notre forme de louves, nous faisions notre petite tournée avant que j'aille à mon rendez-vous avec Embry.

»** Ah la la ! Je préférais quand je n'entendais pas tes pensées ! Car tu ne m' harcelais pas avec ton Embry chéri !** Ria-t-elle  
>»<strong> Ah ah très marrant!<strong> Riais-je à mon tour. Bon **Je vais te laisser Kelsie hein, Moi J'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend**! Lui dis-je en insistant bien sur le mot « Rendez-vous ».

Elle ria et se stoppa net. Je Lu vite fait dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et Oh...! Je Me mise à courir en sa direction, car nous nous étions éloigné pour mieux patrouiller, j'arrivai à coter d'elle

» **Des Vampires tu penses?**  
>» <strong>Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Sa bouger d'une vitesse incroyable, comme un vampire, mais c'était énorme ! Donc je n'en ai aucune idée !<strong>

D'un seule coup nous vîmes un loup sortir de derrière un arbre, c'était un loup noir, de la même taille que nous à peu près. Un autre sorti, suivit d'encore un autre et cinq autre sortirent de leur coins, ils nous avaient encerclée. J'examinai tous les loups, les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrêta sur un, Le loup gris tacheté de noir, le plus beau, le plus magnifique. Il me regardait aussi, mais pas du même regard que les autres, il avait le regard, disons le même qu'Embry, quand nous nous sommes vu la première fois. Et moi comme par hasard je ressens aussi des Sentiments pour un loup ! Super! Et Embry dans tout ça? Je l'aime moi ! Lui ce n'est qu'un loup ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

»** Eh ! Tu me l'avais pas dit ça** ! Explosa-t-elle de rire à la vue de moi en Sous-Vêtements entrain de dansé et surprise par Embry dans cette tenue !  
>» <strong>Ah ah !<strong> Riais-je ironiquement. **Bref, Je ne savais pas qu'il y existait des races comme nous. Car ce n'est pas possible que ce soit des loups loup normal, tu n'as pas vu leurs taille ! Ils sont aussi grands que nous !**  
>»<strong> Oui, j'avoue... C'est surprenant<strong> ! Me dit-elle tout aussi intrigué que moi

Pendant notre petite conversation, je n'avais pas décroché mon regard de ce beau petit louveteau... Oh la... cela existerait-il donc... « La Double imprégnation » ! Même si je ne l'avais pas vu écris dans le bouquin !

» **Le Livre, Kelly !** Me corrigea Kelsie. **Ce n'est pas un bouquin de fringue** ! Ria-t-elle

Kelsie se stoppa net car Le Loup Noir Commençait à s'avancer, mon regard était jusqu'à maintenant accroché se détourna vers le loup noir et un grognement échappa de ma gueule..!

»** Non Kelly ! Ne les attaque pas ! Je ne tiens pas à me battre avec eux ! Nous ne les connaissons pas !** Me dit Kelsie  
>» <strong>Oui, mais dans ces cas la comment va-t-on faire pour partir ! Et en plus moi j'ai mon rendez-vous avec Embry juste dans même pas 45min !<strong>  
>»<strong> Hum, c'est vrai. Il faut essayer de faire diversion ...<strong>

D'un seule coup, une odeur vint nous piqué le nez à Kelsie et Moi, et sûrement la meute de loup qui nous entouré aussi, vu leur tête. Un grognement sorti en Chœur de nos gueules à tous. Le Loup noir, qui m'avait l'air d'être l'alpha de la meute, regarda sa meute, et d'un signe de tête, ils décampèrent tous et nous laissèrent tranquille.

» **Ah Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir aller à mon Rendez-vous !** Riais-je  
>»<strong> Oui, mais tu as sentis cette odeur ! C'était... Beurk !<strong> Dit-elle avec dégout  
>» <strong>Oui j'avoue ! Bref ! On en reparle ce soir! J'ai Mon Embry chéri qui m'attend moi<strong> ! Riais-je  
>»<strong> Aller dégage ! Et pas trop de cochonnerie, hein !<strong> Explosa-t-elle de rire  
>» <strong>T'inquiète pas!<strong> Riais-je aussi

Puis je partis en courant direction ma maison. Je redevins humaine derrière un arbre où j'avais posé mes Habits avant de muter tout à l'heure puis je m'habillais. Je courrai en toute discrétion derrière ma maison pour monter dans ma chambre par la fenêtre comme à mon habitude. Ensuite, Embry sonna à la porte, bah oui c'est forcément lui vu qu'il doit venir me cherché pour aller au cinéma! Je courus dans les escaliers tout en criant « Je Vais ouvrir ! » mais c'était trop tard, Embry était déjà entré. Ouah... Ce qu'il peut être un canon ce mec ! Il était habillé d'une chemise un peu ouverte et d'un jean, il était magnifique! MA-GNI-FI-QUE ! Il me rappela alors le loup de tout à l'heure, ils sont tout autant l'un que l'autre magnifique ! Ah la la ! Ça Y est je vais maintenant tomber amoureuse d'un loup ! Je vais devenir folle moi quand même ! _Folle d'eux ..._

-**Hum... Je... Je...** Bégaye-je.** Je Vais me changer je reviens !**

Embry me sourit. Je Me sentais comme une plouc comparé à lui ! Je remontais les escaliers aussi vite que je les avais descendu et me faufila dans ma chambre. Je me déshabillai, mis du déodorant vite fait qui traînait dans le coin de ma chambre car j'en avais pris pour le sport la dernière fois, je pris alors des collants fin beige, un mini short en jean, un tee-shirt à bretelle noir et un haut gris. Je pris des Bottes noir en passant les enfila en allant dans la salle de bain, je brossai mes cheveux et en sortant de la salle de bain, BAM ! Devinez quoi?

**-Embry !** Riais-je car je me retrouvais encore dans ses bras confortable et musclé..!  
>-<strong>Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de monté te voir te préparer...<strong> Me dit-il un petit sourire en coin de gêne.  
>-<strong>Ah...<strong> Soupirais-je avec un Sourire.** Eh Bien tu es pardonné !** Lui dis-je me précipitant de poser mes lèvres sur le coin de ses lèvres et en descendant vite les escaliers.

Eh ! Les Filles! Ne commençais pas à sauter partout! Ce n'est qu'un bisou de rien du tout ! Car C'était juste au coin de ses lèvres hein... ! Ah ah Bon c'est bon ! J'avoue, ce bisous j'aurais bien aimé que ce ne soit pas qu'un simple bisou hein! Comprenez-moi ! Ahah ! Bref ! Je me demande la tête qu'il a fait quand même ! J'arrivai en bas suivit de Embry.

-**Hum, on va voir quoi?** Demandais-je  
>-<strong>Bah Je ne sais pas, me répondit-il toujours sur le choque du Petit bisou. Il Repasse Paranormal Activity, sa te dit?<strong>  
><strong>-Ouais ! Sa tombe bien je ne les pas encore vu!<strong>  
><strong>-Super!<strong>

Eh! En parlant de Paranormal Activity, sa me refait pensé à Wesley ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu celui-là ! Depuis l'incendie au lycée ! Embry et moi nous dirigions vers sa voiture, du moins celle de sa mère et nous voilà en directions de Seattle...! On rêve va pouvoir enfin se réalisé !

«_** Film d'horreur = Fille Qui a peur = Fille qui se réfugie dans les bras du garçon à côté = Garçon super content qui en profite pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules = Fille qui a peur de regarder l'écran et qui met sa tête dans le cou du garçon = Garçon qui réussit son cou et qui resserre son étreinte = Garçon et Fille au grand sourire = Bisous Bisous !** _»

Ou la ! Je m'enflamme trop moi ! Vivement que la séance commence moi je dis ! Hiiii ! Embry et moi, nous ne parlions de rien. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées au volant en fixant la route, moi, j'étais là, à ses côtés, en train de le contemplé...! J'avais envie de lui sauter dessus... sauté sur son visage charment tout sérieux... Et le remplir de mes bisous...  
>Bon ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui peut me faire changer de sujet? Parce que sinon je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir longtemps ! Ahah ! Je suis folle, j'en suis sûre ! Embry jeta un petit coup d'œil vite fait de mon côté et les replaça ensuite sur la route, mais il tourna sa tête vers moi en riant silencieusement.<p>

-**Tu vas me regarder comme sa pendant tout le trajet dit moi?** Demanda-t-il amusé  
>-<strong>Hein? Hum...! Mais je ne te regarde pas !<strong> Dis-je gêné. **Je regardais à travers la vitre de ton côté!**  
><strong>-Ah oui?<strong> Ria-t-il. **Vas-y je t'en prie ! Continue à regarder « à Travers la vitre de mon côté » ! Ça ne me dérange en aucun cas !** Dit-il apparemment content vu son grand sourire !

Oh mais même si tu n'aurais pas voulu je l'aurais quand même fait ! Mwahahah !

**-Oh ne t'inquiète pas !** Lui dis-je. **Si tu m'y autorises... !**

Nous rîmes, Oh mon dieu ! Il est encore plus chou quand il rit...! Roh la la, Kelly ! Arrête un peu tes délires, là ! Vas falloir calmer tes pulsions ma petite ! Oh la la... remet toi sa le fait pas là Kelly !

**-On arriv**e, me dit Embry  
>-<strong>Cool !<strong> Répondis-je en sortant de mes pensées absurde.

Embry se gara dans le parking en face du cinéma. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, Embry mit à ma plus grande surprise et surtout à mon plus grand bonheur, son bras autour de ma taille. Nous avançâmes vers l'entré lorsque j'aperçus Wesley, et sa bande ! Tiens, drôle de coïncidence ! J'entendais leur conversation de loin grâce à ma nouvelle ouïe qui est très fine et très efficace!

**-Eh! Wesley v'là ta copine !** Dit Jason.  
>-<strong>Kelly? Où ça?<strong> Répondit l'intéressée  
>-<strong>Derrière toi, avec l'autre là, Embry je crois !<strong> Rajouta mécontent celui que j'avais amoché à la cantine la dernière fois

-**Bah je crois que ton plan va être à l'eau mon gars ! Parce qu'elle m'a l'aire d'être très proche du gars !** Commença Bryan à rire.

**-Boucle là !** Dit Wesley mécontent  
>-<strong>Elle approche!<strong> Dit Jason en riant encore plus fort.

Embry avait un sourire vainqueur collait au visage, pourquoi? Wesley se retourna alors vers moi, tout en ignorant mon compagnon, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit la bise.

-**Quelle surprise!** Dit-il alors.  
>-<strong>Oui, Quelle Surprise !<strong> Lui dis-je en souriant. **Attend moi là Embry, j'arrive, je vais dire bonjour**, dis-je à Embry.  
><strong>-D'accord, je vais réserver nos places,<strong> me dit-il avec un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir.

Puis il partit vers le cinéma, Wesley et moi partons vers sa bande, Je vis Chad partir plus loin simulant un appel d'une vieille amie, j'allai dire bonjour alors à Jim, Bryan et Jason.

-**Salut Kelly ! Hum Kelsie, elle n'est pas avec toi?** Me demanda Jim  
>-<strong>Hum ... non je suis venu que avec Embry!<strong> Lui répondis-je avec un sourire  
>-<strong>Euh... Embry c'est ton petit ami?<strong> Me demanda Wesley impatient que je lui réponde

Oh que Oui j'aimerai être sa petite amie !

-**Hum... Non ! Ce n'est juste qu'un ami...** Lui répondis-je

Eh Oui... Qu'un ami... Pu pour longtemps j'espère ! Ah ah !

**-Ah... !**

Wesley me répondit d'un aire rassuré

-**Bon Les gars ce n'est pas tout, mais je vais vous laisser!** Leur dis-je  
>-<strong>D'accord<strong>, dirent-ils en Chœur

Wesley Me prit dans ses bras et me glissa dans mon oreille ses paroles « Tu... Tu es magnifique ce soir ! » En guise de réponse je lui souris, puis je partis rejoindre celui qui fait battre mon cœur ... avec le loup...! J'aimerai tans qu'ils forment la même personne ! Mais non, c'est sûrement impossible...! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir le gène Quileute, soit on l'a ou bien on ne la pas ! Et Embry ne la pas ! Bref...! Je rejoignis Embry il m'attendait dans le hall du cinéma. Quand j'arrive à ses côtés il me sourit et replaça son bras autour de ma taille pour m'emmener dans la salle. Embry et moi nous installâmes vers le fond. Le film débuta 10 minutes plus tard, Wesley et sa bande s'était installé un peu plus loin de l'endroit nous le sommes. Mon plan marcha à merveille, comme je l'avais prédit ! Je me suis réfugié dans les bras d'Embry qui lui en avait profité pour mettre son bras autour de moi. Ensuite je me suis caché les yeux dans le creux de son cou j'en profité pour humer sa magnifique odeur et il a bien évidement resserré son étreinte autour de moi. Je vous avouerai que le film ne me fait pas vraiment peur, c'était juste histoire d'en profiter ! Hi hi ! Je voyais parfois Wesley se retournait pour voir ce que l'on faisait ! Mais quel jaloux celui-là ! La séance se fini, à mon plus grand regret de devoir quitté ses bras confortable..! Nous nous levâmes, et sortîmes de la salle... Main dans la main ! Je n'avais même pas fait attention ! Rah la la! Embry et moi étions enfin sortis du cinéma. Il était dans les 22 heures, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, toujours main dans la main mais nous dûmes nous lâché à mon plus grand regret ! Pendant le trajet nous ne décrochâmes pas un mot, nous arrivâmes à la Push devant chez Sam, nous sortîmes de la voiture et nous nous rejoignîmes devant cette dernière. Nous nous approchions dangereusement l'un de l'autre, il me prit une main et je pris l'autre, nos corps se rapprochaient lentement, mais ils se rapprochaient ainsi que nos visages, mais mon élan fut coupé, j'entendais des voix... et y reconnu Seth et Jared.

-**Je parie 5 $ qu'ils vont s'embrasser !** Dit Jared  
>-<strong>Moi je paris 10 $ qu'ils vont y aller carrément à la pelloche !<strong> Dit Seth

Non mais v'là le langage quoi ! Une pelloche ! J'aurais tout vu ! [Pour celle qui ne savent pas ce que c'est, c'est quand votre langue danse avec cette de votre compagnon!] Rien que de pensé Embry et moi faire ça, cela me fit frissonné d'envie de le faire...!

-**Et moi je vous parie qu'ils ne vont rien faire à cause de vous !** Rajouta une voix, celle de mon frère.

Bien dit, mon Samounet ! Malgré que j'avais une folle envie d'embrassé Embry sur ses lèvres qui m'ont l'aire si douce, j'inclinai ma tête pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-**Désolé Embry... J'ai très envie de t'embrasser... Mais je veux absolument faire perdre les garçons... Sa leur apprendra de parié sur notre dos !** Dis-je à Embry embarrassé.  
>-<strong>Ta raison..!<strong> Ria-t-il pour cacher qu'il est déçu

Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Nous étions main dans la main. Quand nous entrâmes, une seule chose réussi à sortir de ma bouche

-**Aboulez les 15$ Vous !** Dis-je en riant

D'un seul coup, deux visages choqués se retournèrent avec de gros yeux dans ma direction

-**Hein? D**it l'un des intéressé, Jared

-**Comment Tu as entendu ça toi !** S'écria Seth

Euh... Qu'est-ce que je vais répondre ! Je suis une gourde... Mais vraiment une gourde... ! Je ne vais pas leur dire « Ouais, bah je suis une louve et donc j'ai une ouïe très très fine, donc j'entends tout ! » Ah Non je sais !

-**Hum, bah vu comment vous avez gueulé je suis sure que même les habitants de Forks vous ont entendu,** me forçais-je à rire.

-**Sérieux?** Me répondit Jared

**-Bah oui !**

Bon Kelly, maintenant va dans ta chambre ! Dépêche-toi ! Avant que tu ne t'enfonces encore plus, ah ah... !

-**Bon euh, je suis fatigué... Je monte dans ma chambre... ! Donc si vous pouviez éviter de monter me voir dans ma chambre!** Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers

-**D'accord,** me répondit Sam

Sur ces derniers mots je montai les escaliers, j'allai dans la salle de bain me démaquiller, puis je ressortis de la salle de bain pour aller dans ma chambre, mais Embry me barra, comme à son habitude, le passage et je me retrouvais encore dans ses bras chauds... Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux... Je sentais un sentiment très intense me monter à la tête... J'étais entrain de fondre dans ses yeux chocolat... en forme d'amandes... Mes Mains bouillonné sur son torse... Je sentais une chaleur immense monter tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale... Mes Lèvres n'avaient envie que d'une chose... Se posaient sur les siennes... Ma Langue ne voulait que d'une chose... Dansait avec la sienne... Je Brûlais d'envie de faire toute ses choses... Nos visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus... Nos Lèvres se frôlèrent… Et Je plongeai dans ses lèvres... Maintenant J'étais bouillante de partout ! Une matière lisse caressa ma lèvre du haut... Des frissons de plaisir parcouru mon corps... C'était sa langue... Sa langue qui demanda accès à l'intérieur de ma bouche... Je Lui donnai l'autorisation simplement en ouvrant cette dernière. Il plongea direct sa langue dans ma bouche et nos langues dansait entre elle... Je posai mes mains lentement autour de son cou, et lui, il vint poser les siennes sur ma taille et il resserra son étreinte autour de moi... Au bout d'une minute, nous dûmes regagner nos bouches respectives à mon plus grand regret pour reprendre notre souffle...

**-Je t'aime...** Disons-nous à l'unisson

Puis je l'embrassai langoureusement... Mais un bruit retentit... Le hurlement de loup... Celui de Kelsie !

-**Bon... Je vais y aller, je dois rentrer chez moi, Je t'aime..!** Me dit Embry, puis il m'embrassa

-**D'accord je t'aime aussi, bien plus que toi...** Lui dis-je en faisant un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres

-**Mais oui c'est sa...** Me répondit-il. **Si seulement tu savais ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi...**

**-Et moi de même...** Lui répondis-je

Il m'embrassa et il partit par les escaliers. Moi j'allai dans ma chambre ôter mes Habits, je fermai avant ma chambre à clefs puis je sautai dehors par la fenêtre. Je courrai vers la forêt et y mutai.

»** Re-bonjour la naine !** Me dit Kelsie. **J'avais cru t'avoir dit « Et pas trop de cochonnerie »**, rigola-t-elle car elle venait de voir mon moment de plaisir avec Embry

»** Toi t'es morte!** Ris-je car elle m'avait cassé mon plaisir en m'appelant.

Je repérai où elle était dans ses pensées et allai la rejoindre, je courrai comme une grosse gamine. Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur elle se mise à courir en direction des falaises, elle allait sauter des falaises ! Mais c'est une folle cette fille, Mort de rire ! Elle courrait encore, et quand elle arriva aux falaises elle sauta, mais moi je m'arrêtai net au bord

» **Si tu espérais que je saute aussi c'est raté ma belle, Ah Ah !** Explosais-je de rire.

» **Grrr ! L'eau elle est froide en plus**, dit Kelsie morte de rire.

» **Bien fait pour toi!** Riais-je

Puis je repartis dans la forêt, je repensais à Embry et moi, tout à l'heure... C'était un moment magique ! Gâché par l'autre folle, Brrr! J'entendais Kelsie faire des remarques mais je ne pris pas le temps de les écoutés. J'avançais lentement dans la forêt, respirant l'air frais qu'elle m'offrait. Kelsie venait de me dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle, mais moi je restai encore à cette air frais...D'un seul coup, j'entendis des pas se faire autour de moi, je sentais une odeur envoûtante... Je me mis tout de même sur mes gardes... Je tournais sur moi-même... Et je le vis... Le loup merveilleusement beau gris Tacheté de noir... Il était tellement beau...! J'étais envoûté comme avec Embry... Mais Arrête un Peu Kelly là ! Tu sors avec Embry ! Donc tu n'as aucun droit d'aimer un loup! BORDEL ! Il est si beau...! Rah je le déteste ce loup je le déteste ! Oh la la... Heureusement Que Kelsie est partit, franchement heureusement! Je m'avançai tout doucement vers lui... Par réflexe... Me demandé pas pourquoi! Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée... C'est comme si mon corps était aimanté au siens... Lui aussi de son coté, il s'avançait... Voilà que nous tournions en rond, tout en nous regardant...intensément... Roh mais Kelly! Reprend tes esprits, Brin ! Roh mais en plus il a les même beaux yeux chocolat qu'Embry... Ils me font trop craqués... Oh Mon Dieu... Kelly franchement du me fait honte ! Je Secouai un coup ma tête histoire de me sortir de mes pensées rabat-joie ! Cela faisait au moins cinq minutes que nous tournions en rond en nous fixant... D'un seul coup je fus projeté contre un arbre... La chose qui m'avait projeté puait énormément ! Elle me reprit et voulut me relancer contre un autre arbre, mais il fut empêché par le loup gris qui pris par la gueule le centre de son corps pour qu'elle me lâche, ce qui fit que je tombai à terre, je me remis sur mes pattes et sauta au visage de la chose qui ressemblait à un humain, c'était un homme... Blond-Châtains aux cheveux courts... il était blanc comme marbre... Il avait les yeux rouge sang … Une force incroyable et une vitesse éclair... Il n'y a aucun doute! Je venais de voir pour la première fois un vampire ! Je laissai Mon Loup _-qui est bien évidement Le loup gris!-_ s'occuper du vampire, mais le Vampire réussi à ce débattre et projeta mon loup lui aussi contre un arbre! Le Vampire eut le temps de fuir! Oh mon dieu ! Je courrai vers le loup qui était à terre, yeux fermés! Je donnai un coup de museau dans son cou, pour essayer de la réveiller, mais ça ne marche pas. J'en donner des plus gros mais rien y faisait, il ne se réveillait pas! Oh non! S'il te plait mon loup réveille-toi ! S'il te plait..! Des larmes commençaient à perler sur mes joues poilues... Je me mise à hurler mes cris d'appel au secours... Un hurlement... Deux hurlements... Trois hurlements... ! Je commençais à entendre des pas assourdissant... C'était sa meute qui arrivait! L'alpha, qui était le loup noir, me poussa violemment du museau... Ce qui voulait dire que je devais partir... Je m'exécutai et partis en courant toujours les larmes aux yeux... Je me transformai vite en humaine à la sortis de la forêt et courrai à toute vitesse derrière ma maison et monta d'une traite sans m'arrêter dans ma chambre, j'entrai par la fenêtre et la refermai aussitôt. Je me balançai dans mon lit en versant toute les larmes de mon corps... Je venais de perdre Mon Loup rien qu'à cause de moi ! Non mais franchement je ne suis vraiment qu'un monstre! C'est... C'est... C'est horrible ! A cause deux moi deux personnes sont morte ! L'un de mes imprégnés _-Comme j'en avais deux Embry et le loup...- _et la mère de Sam! Mais pourquoi ai-je mérité ça? Pourquoi...? Hein...? Dites-moi... A force de mettre répéter ces questions comme une berceuse je finis par m'endormir en pleurant...

**_- Fin chapitre 3 partie 1 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette première partie du troisième chapitre chapitre?

Comment trouvez vous la première rencontre entre la meute de Sam et les deux louves?

Kelly qui croit désormais qu'elle s'est imprégné d'un loup et d'Embry, donc deux deux personnes différente, car rappelons le, Kelly et Kelsie ne sont pas au courant pour Sam et la meute tout comme eux ne savent pas pour Kelly et Kelsie !

Le rendez-vous d'Embry et kelly était bien? Ils ont finis par s'embrasser ! Si c'est pas mignon tout ça (a) Vous en pensez quoi?

Et finalement la détresse de kelly vous en pensez quoi? Elle est exagéré? Compréhensible? Vous pensez qu'elle est normale? :)

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews pour tout me dire ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir comme d'habitude! ^^

xShanee


	6. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

Quand je me réveillai vers dix heures, le lendemain matin, j'avais une migraine atroce, ça faisait « BOUM-BOUM-BOUM » dans ma tête, c'est horrible... Mais je ne mérite que ça...! L'un des amours de ma vie est mort à cause de moi! Et voilà que je me remets à pleurer, du brin ! Je séchai mes larmes et allai dans la salle de bain pour me passer un coup de gants de toilette froid pour me rafraîchir. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me regarder dans la glace! Je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça... Je fini par sortir de la salle de bain et descendis en bas, il y avait tout le monde ainsi que Mon petit ami. Quand il me vit, il eut un grand sourire mais il s'effaça directement quand il vit ma mine qui devait être affreuse! Quand il arriva à ma hauteur il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes ce qui eut dont de me faire oublier tous mes soucis et ce qui me créa des papilles dans le ventre... Je posai mes mains sur son torse tout en lui rendant son baiser plus passionnément en oubliant tous ceux qui avaient dans notre entourage, c'est à dire La Bande, Emily et Mon frère... MON FRERE !

**-Rhum... Rhum... Il y a des enfants dans la pièce !** Intervint Seth

Embry et moi nous relâchâmes par regret, puis je me nichai contre son torse sans lancer de regard aux autres... Je n'étais tellement pas bien... moralement bien sûr, mais si bien dans ses bras …! Embry posa son bras son bras en bas de mon dos et nous allions rejoindre les autres. Embry alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et moi j'allai sur ses genoux pour me laisser sur son torse. Malgré que j'eus pris du volume depuis ma première mutation, Embry restait toujours plus grand que moi. La bande ne parlait de rien, comme si le fait que je sois là, a fait qu'il remettrait leur conversation à plus tard...

-**Hum, Vous parliez de quoi?** Demandais-je pour briser ce silence qui m'était insupportable.

**-Oh euh de rien !** Répondit Jacob

-**Si, allez-y reprenez votre conversation !** Souriais-je

-**Hum, ma chérie... On parlait de hum... l'anniversaire du père de Jacob!** S'écria Emily

**-Ah oui? C'est quand?** Demandais-je

-**Heu...** Dit Sam

**-C'est la veille de la remise des diplômes de la Push! D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que le Lycée de la Push et Le Lycée de Forks allaient faire ensemble cette remise ! Allez-vous demandez pourquoi** ! Dit Jacob pour changer de sujet.

**-C'est vrai?** Dis-je

**-Bah je ne pense pas ! Vu que c'est les commères de la Push qui on lançait cette rumeur !** Répondit-il simplement

-**Ah Ok..! Bon je vais déjeuner, j'ai super faim...** M'enquis-je de dire

Puis je partis dans la cuisine en ne manquant pas d'embrasser le reste de ma double imprégnation... Le seul qui me reste... Mon loup... Lui est Mort... A cause de moi... Je ne pus m'empêcher de renifler... Arrivé à la cuisine, je pris une tasse, deux sucre, une cuillère, le lait et la thermos où y résidé le café encore bien chaud de ce matin. Je mis mes deux sucres dans ma tasse, la remplis de café, versai le lait et touillai le tout. Ensuite, j'allai m'asseoir au bar... Je ne pensais pas... Je n'en avais en aucun cas envie...

**-Je peux m'asseoir? M**e dit une voix douce, celle d'Emily.

**-Oui bien sûr...** Répondis-je

Puis elle s'assit...

-**Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Kelly? M**e demanda-t-elle

Elle me l'avait demandé de la même voix que prenait ma mère à chaque fois... Ça tombe elle aussi est morte à cause de moi...

-**Hein? Si tout va très bien !** Essayais-je de la convaincre.

-**Kelly, tu sais tu peux tout me dire...!**

**-Il n'y a rien à dire Emy...** Ripostais-je

-**Kelly... J'ai tout entendu cette nuit... J'ai entendu la nuit atroce que tu as eu...** me dit-elle d'une voix compréhensive.

-**Hein? De quoi?** M'écriais-je

-**Cette nuit tu criais... Tu pleurais...! Je m'étais inquiété! Je voulais venir te voir, mais tu avais fermé ta porte à clef...!** dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix

**-Désolé... J'ai dû faire un cauchemar Emy...** Dis-je

Elle ne répondit pas.

**-Désolé si je t'ai réveillé...** Dis-je.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça**, me rassura-t-elle

**-D'accord.**

Je finissais le reste de ma tasse, me levai, puis allai la laver. Emily était encore assise, à me regarder déçu que je ne veuille pas me confier à elle...

**-Tout va bien je t'ai dit Emy!** Lui redis-je pour la rassurer.

-**Oui je te crois ! S**e défendit-elle

**-Tu n'en donnes pas l'aire!**

Elle soupira puis parti rejoindre les autres. Je soupirai à mon tour, puis parti en haut pour me laver. J'allai d'abord dans ma chambre me chercher un tee-shirt simple puis un vieux jean. J'allai dans la salle de bain, j'allumai l'eau de la douche puis me déshabillai. J'entrai dans cette dernière puis je ne plus me retenir de pleurer encore et encore. Je ressortis un quart d'heure après de la douche. Quand je me vis dans la glace, j'avais une tête affreuse... j'avais les yeux rouge et gonflé... Il faut que j'arrête un peu là... Je vais aller voir Kelsie! Ça me changera un peu les idées! Donc je me séchai les cheveux et le corps, je m'habillais, mis un coup de crayon noir aux yeux pour cacher mes yeux gonflé par mes pleurs. Je sortis de la salle de bain, je m'attendais à voir Embry, comme à notre petite habitude. Gagné ! Il était bien là, à m'attendre... J'entourai sa taille par mes bras pour le serrer contre moi... Savoir que lui, il était encore avec moi... Savoir que lui, n'était pas mort à cause de moi... Comme mon ancien Loup... Embry resserra à son tour son étreinte autour de moi et posa sa tête au sommet de la mienne et me murmura un « Je t'aime »... Je relevai la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais bien plus que tout au monde... Bien plus que ma vie... Pour lui je mourais... Je tuerai par la même occasion... Comme je tuerai ce Vampire qui à tuer une partie de ma moitié... Malgré tout j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore vivant... qu'il n'est pas mort... Et si il avait juste était blessé? Oh mon dieu ! Et si c'était vraiment le cas? S'il n'était pas mort! J'avais envie de sauté partout ! Montré ma joie ! Qui pourrait être que temporaire... Il faut que j'aille dans la forêt voir s'il est encore là, Vivant ! Il faut que je le voie de mes propres yeux ! Je rendis la bouche que j'avais emprunté avec ma langue à son propriétaire.

-**Je vais sortir mon amour...** Dis-je à Embry

**-Tu vas où?** Demanda-t-il, curieux.

**-Je vais voir Kelsie.**

**-Je t'accompagne, me dit-il avec un sourire. Il faut que j'aille chercher Quil... On doit faire un truc dans 10 minutes, et il n'est pas encore arrivé, donc je dois comprendre qu'il dort encore donc je vais aller le réveiller,** dit-il d'un air narquois.

-**D'accord!**

Puis je l'embrassai et je nouai mes doigts au siens, et nous descendîmes les escaliers ensemble.

-**Je vais voir Kelsie, Sam!** Dis-je à ce dernier.

**-D'accord!** Répondit l'intéressé

**-Et moi je vais chercher Qui**l, dit mon Amoureux

**-Ouais t'as raison ! Il est surement encore entrain de ronfler devant des magazines Play Boy,** lança Jared en pouffant de rire.

Tout le monde riaient sauf Emily, Leah et moi qui nous contentâmes de sourire. Ensuite, Embry et moi sortîmes de la maison, nous étions toujours main dans la main, et moi j'avais ma tête posé sur son épaule. Le trajet se fut silencieux, je sentais qu'Embry voulait me demander quelque chose... Mais quoi? Quand nous arrivâmes à la porte des Ateara, Je tapai dessus deux fois. A peine trente secondes plus tard, Kelsie vint nous ouvrir.

-** Ah quelle surprise ! Entrez, je vous en prie.** Nous dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Nous entrâmes alors, chez Kelsie, c'était très beaux, du moins c'était très bien décoré. Sa maison était aussi petite que toutes les autres de la Push.

-J**e suppose que ton frère est encore en train de dormir?** Ria Embry

**-Oui comme si il n'avait pas dormir depuis des nuits et des nuits**. Ria aussi Kelsie

-**Je vais aller lui faire un réveil de Roi alors !** Dit-il en train de pouffer de rire en s'imaginant déjà la scène.

Puis nous entendîmes des pas ce faire dans les escaliers

**-Pas besoin gars, je suis déjà levé,** dit Quil en riant malgré qu'il fût encore endormi.

-**Ah Mince ! Bah retourne couché Quil J'arrive!** Dit Embry

-**C'est mort! Si on est en retard on va se faire tuer par Sam** ! Dit-il.

Se faire tuer par Sam? Ah ah ! Sam n'est même pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche !

**-Ouais J'avoue! Bon aller Magne toi, Les gars nous attendent**! Dit L'homme qui fait battre mon cœur.

**-Ok allez go !** Dit Quil.

Embry M'embrassa.

-**Je t'aime Mon Cœur...!** Me dit-il

-**Moi Plus...**

**-Rêve pour ça,** dit-il

Puis il m'embrassa derechef, pour que je ne réponde pas. Puis il partit dehors avec Quil, me laissant Seule avec Kelsie.

**-Ça va toi? Tu as une triste mine**,** dis-moi**. Me dit Kelsie

-**Hum Je t'expliquerai après...** Lui répondis-je Simplement

**-Ok,** me dit-elle suivit d'un clin d'œil

Puis, sur ces derniers mots, nous sortîmes de la maison et nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt. Arrivé à la lisière de celle-ci, nous nous déshabillâmes puis nous mutâmes. Je lui fis montrer par penser ce que j'ai vécu la nuit dernière après qu'elle soit partie, puis elle reprit après la fin de mon petit récit.

» _Ouh la ! Eh Bah je suis bien contente de ne pas mettre imprégner moi, ah ah !_ Ria-t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

» _Oui...! Mais moi je ne regrette pas du tout de mettre imprégné d'Embry..._ Répondis-je

De toute façon... Même sans mettre imprégné de lui... Je suis sure qu'on aurait fini ensemble, Hi hi!

»_ Ah je le savais ! S'_exprima de vive voix Kelsie.

» _La ferme, riais-je. Bon viens! Je ne bougerai pas de la forêt tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu!_

» _Qui ça?_

» **_Mon Loup..._ **Dis-je d'une tendresse qui m'était jusqu'alors inconnue

» _Wouah mais tu le kiffes ce loup toi !_ Dit-elle

» _Tais-toi! Tu vas voir je vais bien rire quand tu t'imprégneras!_ Dis-je

» _Moi?_ Dit-elle surprise. _Je ne m'imprégnerai jamais !_

» _Tu m'as l'air bien si sûre de toi, dis-moi. Ah ah !_ Explosai-je de rire.

»_ Roh ça va hein !_ Cracha-t-elle

_» Allez viens! On va faire notre petite tourné_, souriais-je.

Elle rigola, J'ai trop envie de faire une course pour me dégourdir les pattes...

»_ Pas de soucis! La première arrivé aux falaises, moi je dis ! Mais cette fois-ci je ne sauterai pas! Hier j'étais gelé de partout malgré la température de notre corps!_

» _Bien fait pour toi, _Riais-je_. Aller GO!_

Nous nous mîmes à courir comme des vaches folles, Hi hi ! Kelsie s'imaginait déjà gagnante à cette course, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça! Moi je vous le dit! Je sautai sur Kelsie qui était juste à côté de moi et nous tombâmes comme deux crêpes en bien plus gros à terre. J'étais morte de rire, je me dégageai de Kelsie et elle me sauta à son tour dessus en me mordant la patte avant droite.

_» Aïe! Mais t'es folle, tu m'as fait mal! D_is-je toujours morte de rire.

_» Mwahah!_ Ria-t-elle sadiquement

Et Elle se remise à courir, et moi j'avais trop mal à la patte qu'elle m'avait mordu pour la poser à terre

» _Brrr! Espèce de tricheuse_, dis-je

»_ Fière de l'être!_ Dit-elle en riant

Ma blessure commençait à guérir, donc je pus me remettre à courir pour la rattraper. Je courrai à toute vitesse pour essayer de la rattraper et d'un seul coup je vis mon loup... Il n'est donc pas mort... Je m'arrêtai ne manquant pas de faire un dérapage. Je le regardais dans les yeux, on se fixait intensément... Mon Cœur battait à cent à l'heure... Savoir qu'il était encore vivant me donna l'envie de sourire... De sauter partout... Montrer ma joie à tout le monde... Pendant un instant j'aurai cru que j'allai mourir tellement ma joie avait pris le dessus de ma conscience... Nous fîmes un pas en avant chacun en même temps... Un Deuxième... Un Troisième... Et il restait encore quelque pas qui nous séparer... Mon loup les franchisa et je calai ma tête dans son cou, frotta ma tête dans son pelage doux... Lui avait aussi sa tête dans mon cou... Nous fessions un « câlin »... Cela me rappeler Embry et moi récemment... J'étais bien plus pire qu'heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort ! J'en avais même oublié la présence de Kelsie !

» _Enfin! Il était temps que tu te souviennes que je suis là moi aussi_ ! Ria-t-elle

»_ Je me demande combien ça va faire de fois que je te demande de te la fermer,_ riais-je à mon tour

»_ Aucune idée_, dit-elle

J'avais encore ma tête dans le creux du cou de mon loup qui avait étrangement la même odeur d'Embry, Mon Beau Embry. Celui qui fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure avec mon Loup..! Notre petit moment de plaisir fut coupé par un hurlement de loup, ce n'était pas Kelsie, ça devait surement être un membre de la meute de mon loup! Il redressa d'un geste vive sa tête et partis en courant en ne manquant pas de me bousculer. Mais ils ont quoi toujours vouloir me bousculer? Rah la la ! Kelsie se mit à rire de mon désespoir, puis je soufflai un coup et me transformai en Humaine en laissant en plan Kelsie pour rentrer chez moi.

**_- Fin chapitre 3 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette seconde partie du troisième chapitre chapitre? Bon il ne s'est rien passé de spécial appart la rencontre intime d'Embry et Kelly, vous l'avez trouvé comment? :D

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews pour tout me dire ! J'y répondrais avec plaisir comme d'habitude! Et un grand merci à mes fidèles lectrices, en espérant qu'à mon retour j'en ai encore plus ahah :D

PS ; Du 15 au 19 je serais à l'étranger, donc j'essayerai de poster avant de partir donc samedi ! :)

xShanee


	7. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

**Chapitre 4**

Un bon petit mois c'est passé depuis que j'avais vu que mon loup n'était pas mort, il ne s'est rien passé de spécial pendant ce mois mis à part que les cours ont repris, et bien que je sois avec Embry, Wesley continuait à me draguer. Ah et aussi ! Une fille de la classe de Kelsie de sciences physique a dit avoir vue un loup blanc venir les sauvé ! Elle s'est fait prendre pour une folle la pauvre ! Du moins c'est moi qui ai incité les gens à la prendre pour une folle ! C'est vrai quoi ! Je n'allais pas dire « Ah oui c'est normale que tu as vu un loup! C'était moi qui suis venu vous sauvez pour pas que vous cramiez! »! Je sais je suis méchante! Mais au moins la fille a arrêté de dire à tout le monde qu'elle a vu un loup! Bref... Le lycée a décidé de faire un bal entré payante pour pouvoir racheté le matériel de Sciences physique, car tous avait brulé dans l'incendie et même les élèves de Forks serait invité, comme Le maire de Forks nous prête la salle des fêtes de leur ville. Normalement, je dis bien normalement, Emily va y chanté ! Elle est trop talentueuse ! Vous auriez entendu sa voix, c'est magnifique ! Sinon avec Embry ça va super bien, bien que je lui cache ma vraie nature...! D'ailleurs... J'ai assez envie de monter la barre plus haut entre nous... Je sais vous allez me dire « Roh mais t'es inconsciente? Cela fait qu'un mois que vous êtes ensemble et tu veux déjà faire ça? » Eh bah oui! Je suis une fille quoi! Pis j'ai bientôt 17 ans! Bref! On en reparlera quand le moment sera venu, car là on n'y est pas encore!

» _Exactement!_ Lança Kelsie qui écouté mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure.  
>» <em>Il faudra que j'aille sur internet pour trouver des synonymes de « Ferme là! » Car j'en ai un peu marre de me répéter,<em> riais-je  
>» <em>Tu as raison!<em> Ria-t-elle à son tour  
>» <em>Allez viens ! On va rentrer chez moi! Je suis crevé!<em>  
>» <em>Ok d'accord!<em>

Ah oui j'avais oublié de précisé! Kelsie dort chez moi ce soir! On dort toujours cher l'une cher l'autre depuis que nous avions un secret qui nous lié fortement.

_» Eh oui!_Dit-elle contente

Je me contentai de rire, puis nous nous mîmes à courir vers mon chez moi. Arrivé à la frontière de la forêt nous mutâmes et prîmes nos habits trempé par la pluie qu'on avait posait à un arbre, pour éviter que si Sam nous voie sortir de la forêt, qu'il ne fasse pas un arrêt cardiaque de nous voir nue entrain de courir! Quand nous eûmes fini de nous habillé nous courûmes jusqu'à derrière la maison et j'escaladai le mur de la maison en première suivit de Kelsie. Quand nous entrâmes dans ma chambre, nous nous couchâmes direct épuisé dans mon lit car cela faisait deux-trois nuits que nous n'avions pas vraiment dormis et nous nous endormîmes quelque seconde après.

**Rêve de Kelly**

_Kelsie et moi marchions dans la forêt tranquillement sans émettre une seule parole, nous nous dirigions mourantes de faim vers ma maison, ils nous restaient que quelque mètre à franchir pour atteindre celle-ci. Je me mis à apercevoir mon frère et la bande devant la maison, il était agité! Sam avait en main un truc sans forme en argent, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore faire? Rah la la je vous jure les frères ! Quand nous sortîmes de la forêt, tout le monde nous regardait avec peur dans le visage. Kelsie et moi prîmes un air interrogateur, Sam se plaça devant tout le monde en pointant l'objet en argent dans notre direction pour les protéger, mais de quoi? Plus nous nous avançâmes plus ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir peur, donc je décidai de m'arrêter ainsi que Kelsie. Sam prit alors la parole._

_-N'AVANCEZ PLUS D'UN SEUL PAS BANDE DE MONSTRE ! SINON JE VOUS JURE QUE JE __VOUS TUE ! Dit-il d'un air menaçant et apeuré_  
><em>-Mais de quoi tu parles? Demandais-je choqué<em>  
><em>-Ne faites pas les innocentes ! On sait tous ! Dit-il<em>  
><em>-Et tous sur quoi? Dit Kelsie, d'un ton indescriptible<em>  
><em>-Vous... Vous... Vous êtes des Monstres...! Reprit-il<em>  
><em>-Et quoi comme monstre? Dit-elle sûre d'elle<em>  
><em>-Des... Des Loups garous...<em>  
><em>-Et tu as peur...? Reprit-elle à son tour d'un air narquois<em>  
><em>-N...No...Non, bégayât-il<em>  
><em>-Alors pourquoi tu as cette ... chose dans ta main? Dit-elle encore sur le même ton<em>

_Je n'avais jamais vu Kelsie comme ça, du moins parler comme ça... Jamais elle n'avait pris cet air... On aurait dit que c'était nous les méchantes de l'histoire..._

_-Je... Euh... PARCE QUE ! Dit Sam_  
><em>-Kelly... Dit moi que vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on pense... Me dit Embry en contournant Sam pour se rapprocher de moi<em>

_Je ne répondis pas... je baissai juste les yeux pendant que lui continuer de s'approcher ... Il me prit une main et pris avec sa seconde main mon menton pour le relever... Je me sentais honteuse... Salit... Salit par cette honte qui me ronger d'être ce monstre..._

_-Je t'en prie... Kelly... Dit le moi! Dit moi que tu n'es pas ce monstre... Je t'en supplie... Dit-il sur le point de pleurer en me regardant dans les yeux. Dit moi que ce n'est pas toi qui tue tous ces gens..._

_Sur ces derniers mots, tous ce passa très vite, Kelsie muta, vint nous séparé Embry et moi en poussant violemment ce dernier qui fut ramasser par les garçons qui le pris par les bras pour qu'il cesse de se débattre pendant que moi j'essayais à mon tour de me débattre de Kelsie qui s'était mise au-dessus de moi pour que j'arrête aussi de me débattre._

_-KELLLLLYYYYY ! Criait Embry de toutes ses forces_  
><em>-EMBBRRYYYY ! Criais-je aussi plusieurs fois<em>

_Mon cœur se brisait... J'avais mal énormément mal au cœur que j'en criai son prénom de toutes mes forces..._

_BIP BIP BIP BIP ..._

**Fin du Rêve de Kelly**

Je me réveillai à cause de mon réveil en sursaut et en nage en ne manquant pas de bousculer Kelsie qui tomba à terre.

-**Oups, désolé**, dis-je le cœur battant encore à cent à l'heure à cause de mon cauchemar horrible  
>-<strong>Putain Kelly ! Tu es chiante ! Tu as fait que ça de t'agiter en parlant cette nuit, tu m'as empêché de dormir, et maintenant tu me pousses carrément de ton lit !<strong> Dit-elle exaspérer et amusé par la même occasion.  
>-<strong>Désolé...!<strong> Dis-je gêné  
>-<strong>Pas grave<strong>, ria-t-elle**. Et je peux savoir c'était quoi ton petit rêve?** Dit-elle moqueuse  
><strong>-Tss Tu parles d'un rêve ! C'était pire qu'un cauchemar!<strong>

D'un seul coup nous entendîmes des pas précipité dans les escaliers et cette personne tapa à la porte, vu sa frappe ça devait sûrement être Emily

-**Oui?** Dis-je  
>-<strong>Ça va!<strong> Dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude. **Vous vous êtes fait mal? J'ai entendu quelqu'un tombé !**  
><strong>-Oui oui ça va!<strong> Répondit Kelsie morte de rire  
>-<strong>Vous êtes sûr?<strong>  
><strong>-Ouais,<strong>ris-je aussi

Elle se mit à rire à son tour

**-Ah là là, je vous jure**, dit-elle en riant.

J'allai ouvrir la porte pour sortir suivit de Kelsie, et nous vîmes Emy entrain de rire en secouant légèrement de droite à gauche la tête. Ensuite, elle s'en alla en bas à ses talons Kelsie et moi, arrivé en bas il n'y avait personne à part Emy, Kelsie et moi.

-**Allez-vous lavez je vais vous préparer votre déjeuné !** Nous dit Emy  
>-<strong>Vas-y en première Kelly moi je crève de faim,<strong> répondit Kelsie  
>-<strong>D'accord!<strong>M'enquis-je de répondre

Puis je me dépêchai de monter, j'allai d'abord dans ma chambre ouvrir la porte pour l'aéré et pour prendre des habits. J'optai pour un simple tee shirt à bretelle et un jeanpuis j'allai dans la salle de bain, je n'en revenais toujours pas du rêve que je venais de faire... La douleur que m'avait provoquée ce rêve était plus forte que celle que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai perdu ma mère... Une boule se forma dans mon ventre...

**FLASH BACK**

Nous étions un vendredi soir, je venais de sortir du collège, et j'étais en route vers ma maison. Demain ce sera l'anniversaire de ma mère! Elle aura 39 ans ! Eh oui, ça vieilli tout ça ! Je lui avais préparé une belle surprise avec les amies à ma mère! Elle sera vraiment heureuse ! Du moins, je l'espère ! Voilà j'arrive vers chez moi ! Un énorme sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, ma mère et moi étions liés fortement, on se comprenait à chaque fois et je me confiais toujours à elle, elle remplaçait l'amour d'un père que je n'ai jamais eu, à chaque fois que je parlais de lui, elle changeait toujours de sujet, le seule truc que je sais, c'est son nom de famille vu que j'ai le sien, qu'il est mort et que j'ai un demi-frère, Sam Uley que je n'avais jamais rencontré tout comme mon père. Quand j'entrai dans la maison, tout était nickel, comme à chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi le soir. J'appelai ma mère pour lui dire que j'étais rentré, mais aucune réponse, je la rappelai mais encore aucune réponse. Je déposai mon sac et mon manteau et m'aventurai dans la maison tout en appelant encore ma mère, je commençai par le salon pour la chercher mais il n'y avait personne dedans. Je commençai à paniquer, allez-vous demandez pourquoi?... Je décidai de monter alors, peut-être qu'elle dormait, qui sait..! J'ouvris alors sa porte quand j'arrivais en haut des escaliers, mais personne... J'allai voir aussi dans toute les pièces à l'étage, mais encore une fois personne... Je redescendis alors et pris mon portable pour l'appeler, je cherchai son numéro dans mon répertoire, Maman... maman... Ah la voilà ! Je cliquai sur la touche appelle et mis mon portable à l'oreille, Biiiip Biiiip Biiip. D'un seule coup j'entendis la musique « Love me » c'était la sonnerie de ma mère! Je tendis l'oreille et me dirigeai vers l'endroit où sonnait son portable... C'était le seule endroit où je n'avais pas été voir, la cuisine... Quand j'arrivai dans celle-ci, je découvris ma mère par terre... Je sursautai à la vue de ma mère dans cette état-là, la cuisine était dans un grand bordel. Une prise de peur me parcouru et je hurlai la mort tellement j'étais affolé et surtout horrifié de voir ma mère étalé à terre avec une morsure dans le coup... Je courrai vers ma mère, m'accroupis à ses côtés et l'a secoué en hurlant...

-**MAAAMMMAAN ! Putain Maman ...! Nooon ...!**Hurlais-je en pleure.

Je me remis à hurler « Maman » de toutes mes forces... D'un seul coup j'entendis un claquement de porte contre le mur et des pas se faire dans la maison jusqu'à la cuisine et un hurlement se fit entendre... Ma voisine était là, alertée par mes hurlements

-**OH MON DIEU !** Hurla-t-elle.  
>-<strong>PUTAIN MAIS RESTEZ PAS LA A RIEN FOUTRE PUTAIN APPELEZ LES SAMUS, LES POMPIERS ET TOUT MERDE !<strong>Hurlais-je

Elle s'empara de son Portable en tremblotant, et en appelant je ne sais qui pendant que moi j'étais encore en train de secouer ma mère... froide... Vidé de son sang... avec cette énorme morsure au cou... Ma vie s'écroulait alors... et je fus prise d'un tournis et d'un seul coup plus rien... Je venais de faire un malaise

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Après ma douche, je me regardai dans le miroir... Les yeux était légèrement gonflé tellement je venais de pleurer à la pensé de ce jour... Misérable... Ignoble... Maudit... mais qui restera toujours dans ma mémoire... Si seulement vous me compreniez... Mes pensées furent coupé pas un frappement sur la porte.

-**Yooh ! Espèce de grosse vache, tu vas magner ton petit cul s'il te plait je dois encore me lavé moi là !** Se mit à dire Kelsie avec une voix de racaille  
>-<strong>Ah ah ! Tu devrais t'entendre parler là ma belle,<strong> Riais-je au éclat bien que la tristesse en moi soit encore présente  
>-<strong>Mmh Ouais, mais bon en attendant dépêche-toi !<strong> Dit-elle  
>-<strong>Ouais attend je mets mes sous-vêtements et j'irai m'habiller dans ma chambre !<strong>  
>-<strong>Ah parce que tu n'es pas encore habiller ! Mais magne-toi vraiment là ! On va arriver en retard au Lycée sinon!<strong>Dit-elle ahurie en tapant comme une folle à la porte

Je me dépêchai de mettre mes sous-vêtements, puis ouvris la porte et fis tomber par la même occasion Kelsie qui était appuyé sur la porte, nous commençâmes à pouffer de rire. C'est fou ce qu'avec Kelsie et Embry... je me sens totalement mieux à chaque fois ! Avec Kelsie c'était de la rigolade vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et avec Embry... Ses beaux bras chaud et musclé me suffisait à m'amenait au 7ème ciel... Ou presque ! Roh ça va c'est une façon de parler ! Ah ah ! Dans le mot amour il y a cinq lettres, dans ce sentiment il y a des multitudes d'attitude et des milliers de manières d'aimer mais une chose est sûre notre amour est unique et restera toujours dans une partie de moi... Embry est l'homme de ma vie, cela est sûr et certain ! Me l'enlever serait bien plus qu'un drame...! Bien plus pire que ce qui s'est passé le jour de la mort de ma mère... la dernière fois comme mon Loup, J'en ai souffert... mais ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que je pourrai ressentir si vraiment je le perdais... si vraiment je LES perdais... Oh là là ce que je suis lunatique...! Un coup je parle de tristesse et juste après d'amour ! Je vous jure moi alors...! Je passai une jambe au-dessus de Kelsie dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer mais celle-ci en voulu autrement en m'attrapant le pied ce qui me fit trébucher en avant, j'explosai de rire ainsi que Kelsie et Emily vint en courant jusqu'en haut et quand elle nous vit elle explosa de rire à son tour.

-**Franchement les filles, vous devriez vous inscrire dans un cirque pour faire les clowns je suis sure que vous seriez prise direct !** Ria-t-elle  
>-<strong>Mmh... Fallait rire ou pleurer Emy'?<strong> Demandais-je avec un grand sourire d'ange  
>- <strong>Pourquoi ne pas Pleurer de rire<strong> ! Rigola-t-elle avec un gros sourire qui dévoilé toute ses dents  
>-<strong>Hum ...<strong>Riais-je en essayant de me relever

Quand je le fus, j'aidai Kelsie à se relever à son tour puis repartîmes chacune à notre activité respective, Kelsie s'enferma dans la salle de bain, Emy retourna en bas me préparer mon petit déjeuner et moi partis dans ma chambre m'habiller, franchement j'ai aucune idée du comment je vais m'habiller! Allez au hasard ! Je sortis alors de mon armoire un tee-shirt violet et un jeanet les enfilai puis je descendis dans la cuisine. Emily venait de finir de me mettre du lait dans ma tasse de café et quand elle m'entendit descendre elle se retourna et m'offrit un sourire affectueux que je lui rendis, Emy est une femme très sympathique, regardez-moi ça ! Elle fait tout dans la maison, le ménage, et tout et surtout elle fait à manger à chaque fois pour toute une « meute de loup » ! C'est vrai on mange tous comme des goinfres, on a des appétits de loup, Ah ah ! Kelsie et moi c'est sure que c'est logique vu qu'on en a des louves ! Rien qu'à cette pensé, un sourire se reforma sur mon visage. Je suis vraiment bizarre comme fille non? Hé hé ! Bon allez j'ai faim moi ! Ce rêve affreux et cette pensé sous la douche m'a bien plus qu'ouvert l'appétit ... ! C'est donc sur ces derniers mots pensifs que je commençais à entamer mon petit déjeuner. Après cela, Kelsie descendis puis après d'avoir dis au revoir à Emy nous partîmes direction le lycée. Arrivé à ce dernier je fus surprise de voir Jacob, Quil et Embry devant le lycée. Je regardai Kelsie d'un air interrogateur, si des fois elle savait quelque chose vu que c'est son frère Quil -Comme si vous ne le saviez pas, Ah ah ! - et elle me répondit par un haussement d'épaule et une petite grimace qui signifié qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. Nous nous avançâmes vers la bande et moi je me mis à trottiner vers Embry en lâchant mon sac au passage et sauta dans ses bras qui me font rêvé devant presque tous les lycéens qui nous regardaient bizarrement. Je me mis à rire dans son cou pendant que nous nous enlaçâmes sous les rires amusés de nos amis. Au bout d'une petite minutes, je me retirai de Embry et je l'embrassai langoureusement et il coupa notre baiser et je reposai ses lèvres un dernier baiser et allai dire bonjour aux autres en leur faisant la bise.

-**Alors que faites-vous ici?** Lança Kelsie à l'intention des autres  
>-<strong>Bah on va dire que Kelly manquait énormément à Embry... Donc il nous a forçait à l'accompagné ici!<strong> Lança Jacob  
>-<strong>Oh ça va les gars ! J'ai bien le droit de voir ma copine quand même<strong>! Exaspéra Embry  
>-<strong>Bah bien sûr que oui mon amour...!<strong> Dis-je en m'approchant de lui en l'attrapant par le col et en lui laissant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il me rendit mais nous nous refîmes coupé par la sonnerie du lycée comme quoi les cours allez commencer.  
>-<strong>Je viens te chercher à la sortie des cours?<strong> Me demanda Embry entre deux baisers  
>- <strong>Mec, Ce ne sera pas possible !<strong> Intervint Quil  
>-<strong>Et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas venir la chercher?<strong> Gronda Kelsie  
>-<strong>Bah parce qu'on doit faire plein de truc !<strong> Répond-il simplement  
><strong>-Mmh et comme quoi?<strong> Demandais-je à mon tour  
><strong>-Bah faire des préparatifs pour l'anniversaire à mon père!<strong> Intervint Jacob avec son excuse bidon de la dernière fois  
>-<strong>Bon bah ce n'est pas grave... On se reverra! J'y vais bisous mon Cœur je t'aime!<strong>M'exprimais-je en donnant un baiser langoureux à mon amoureux

J'allai ensuite prendre mon sac que Kelsie avait repris quand je l'avais balancé tout à l'heure et nous nous dirigeâmes en cours. Moi j'avais Art plastique, et donc Kelsie Sciences physique. Nous dûmes courir chacune de notre côté pour ne pas arriver en retard à nos cours respectifs. Pour mon cas comme la salle d'art plastique était en hauteur et donc, il y avait des escaliers à monter, j'arrivai forcement en retard.

**_- Fin chapitre 4 partie 1 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette première partie du quatrième chapitre chapitre?

Comment avez vous trouvez le reve de Kelly? :O

Et vous savez maintenant comment est morte la mère de Kelly... Quels sentiments avez-vous ressenti en lisant ça? je veux tout savoir :D

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews pour tout me dire ! Je suis une vraie curieuse :$

Je vous aime et à vendredi prochain !

xShanee


	8. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

Alors voici la dernière partie du chapitre 4, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il y a du lemon alors s'il y a des gens qui ne veule pas le lire, j'ai prévenu au moment voulu qu'il commencera alors ne vous inquiétez pas !

* * *

><p>Quand j'arrivai devant la morte d'Art plastique, je toquai deux fois et entendis un « Entrez » donc c'est ce que je fis.<p>

-**Hum désolé d'être en retard, j'étais...** Commençais-je  
>-<strong>Entrain de filtrer avec votre petit ami?<strong>! Me coupa La prof  
>-<strong>Hein? Hum...<strong> Bafouillais-je en rougissant  
>-<strong>Bon allez-vous asseoir Mlle Uley, vous nous avez déjà assez retardé notre cour !<strong>Aboya-t-elle

J'allai donc m'asseoir à ma place, qui était à coter de Wesley qui celui-ci m'offrit un petit sourire que je lui rendis

-**Bien dormis?** Rigola-t-il  
>-<strong>Hum... Ouais ça va... Pourquoi cette question?<strong>  
><strong>-Tu verrais ta tronche ! On dirait que tu as vu un monstre!<strong> Ria-t-il encore plus  
>- <strong>Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! J'ai... comment dire... J'ai cauchemardé cette nuit..!<strong>  
><strong>-Ah bon? Tu as rêvé que ton petit copain te quitter?<strong> Dit-il amuser  
><strong>-Hum... C'est un peu ça...<strong> Dis-je tout bas  
><strong>-Sérieux?<strong> Dit-il choquer  
>-<strong>Bah ouais... Enfin ce n'est pas exactement ça mais... Ça se représenté assez bien sous cette forme...<strong>  
><strong>-Tu es vraiment bizarre toi !<strong>  
><strong>-Bah écoute... Dans mon rêve... Il avait peur de moi... Il me craignait... Il était au point de plus pouvoir me voir..!<strong>  
><strong>-J'affirme ce que j'ai dit tu es vraiment bizarre ! C'est impossible qu'il te craigne ou autre chose! Ce serait plutôt toi à la craindre! La façon dont il te regarde... On dirait qu'il va te bouffer !<strong> Ria-t-il.  
><strong>-Roh tait toi ! T'es chiant! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi..!<strong>Soupirais-je

Il se contenta de rire, puis l'heure passa rapidement ainsi que le début de journée. Le midi Kelsie et moi allions nous assoir sur notre table habituelle, celle où je me suis installé le premier jour de ma rentrée. Au loin j'entendais Wesley et sa bande discuté et je fus attiré par leur conversation en entendant mon prénom dans celle-ci

-**Alors tu te décides quand à sauter Kelly?** Ricana Jason  
><strong>-Hum t'inquiète pas c'est pour bientôt...<strong> Dit-il d'un air malicieux**. Au bal du lycée c'est sure je me la fait**, ria-t-il  
>-<strong>Franchement merci gars de bien vouloir m'aider à me venger! Tu vas voir cette salope elle va pu rigoler..!<strong> Ria Chad. **Je te jure que maintenant ce sera pu elle qui sera la plus populaire, bien au contraire...** Dit-il sadiquement  
><strong>-C'est clair!<strong>Balança Jim tout en riant

Oh mon dieu ! Donc il trainait avec moi juste pour... Oh..! Alors là ça ne va pas se passer comme ça... S'il veut jouer on va jouer! Kelsie me regardait bizarrement, elle avait elle aussi entendu la conversation, un sourire mécontent et sadique se forma sur mes lèvres. Je pris le bicher d'eau qui était posé sur la table et me dirigeai vers celle de Wesley. Arrivé devant celui-ci un rire que je ne connaissais pas sorti de ma bouche et je lui déversai le bicher au-dessus de sa tête ce qui le trempa entièrement, surpris il recula sa chaise de la table en lançant un « Putain! » surpris et un large sourire de forma sur mes lèvres. D'un seul coup nous fûmes éblouit par un flash, c'était Jenny celle qui s'occupe du journal du lycée qui venait de prendre en photo la scène

-**Et met en gros titre « Voilà ce que ça fait quand on veut se faire Kelly Uley »,**dis-je avec un gros sourire à Jenny

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents et repartit. Moi j'éclatai de rire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Wesley et repartis à ma place sous les rires de tous les lycéens. Kelsie était pliait en deux ce qui me fit rire

-**Bah quoi? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allai me laisser faire par ce con?**! Riais-je  
>- <strong>Non mais je ne savais pas que tu irais à ce point<strong>, dit-elle entre deux rires

Voilà j'étais fière de moi! Je sens que je vais attraper des crampes à la mâchoire car je n'arrive pas à enlever mon sourire au visage, ah ah !

-**Ah non mais tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait ! C'était trop marrant !** Dis-je en mangeant une bouchée de mon plateau  
>-<strong>Ah bah j'imagine,<strong>ria-t-elle après avoir fini de manger ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche

Je souris et nous finîmes de manger. Un quart d'heure après la sonnerie sonna et donc nous reprîmes les cours, Kelsie et moi avions français {c'est un cours en option qu'on avait choisi} et après nous avions fini les cours, on avait prévu d'aller à Port Angeles pour aller nous acheté notre robe pour le bal de demain soir. Eh ouais on ne les a même pas encore achetées! Ah ah! M'enfin on va dire qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps car on était tout le temps dans la forêt ou moi, avec Embry. Arrivé en cours de français, le professeur semblait excité à l'idée de nous annoncer une nouvelle, elle nous fit nous assoir puis pris la parole.

**-Bonjour les enfants !** Commença-t-elle, le mot enfant fit grogner toute la classe mais elle fit comme si rien n'était**. J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer! Nous allons accueillir une classe de Français dans notre lycée !**Dit-elle surexciter

Personne ne broncha et tout le monde la regardai bizarre dont moi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de super dans ça mais bon bref... Laissons là dans son délire, Hi hi!

-**Et il arrive la semaine prochaine!** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire mais son sourire se défait en voyant l'enthousiasme qu'on avait pour cette rencontre {C'est Ironique bien sûr**!}. Faite au moins semblant d'être content sinon vous serez collé !**

D'un seul coup nous entendîmes des élèves gueuler des « Waouh ouh! » et des « Génial des Français » pour éviter la colle. Kelsie et moi explosâmes de rire pour la énième fois de la journée.

-**Bon c'est bon c'est tout n'en profité pas pour bavarder !** Reprit la prof. **Je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer, alors tout d'abord ils arriveront normalement la semaine prochaine, et il me faut quelque volontaire pour les accueillir chez vous...**  
><strong>-Compter pas sur moi!<strong> M'écriais-je  
>-<strong>D'accord, je note comme volontaire sur ma fiche,<strong> me sourit le professeur  
><strong>-Hein! Non mais j'ai dit non... Je n'ai pas de place chez moi!<strong>  
>-<strong>Ah mais par contre vous en avez pour Kelsie,<strong> répliqua-t-elle  
><strong>-Ouais mais Kelsie ce n'est pas pareil, elle dort avec moi!<strong>  
><strong>-Eh bien la personne aussi dormira avec vous!<strong> Sourit-elle  
><strong>- Hum Non je ne crois pas parce que c'est là que je vais tomber sur une lesbienne et qu'elle va tomber sur mon charme et me violer!<strong> Dis-je avec les yeux qui me sortaient des orbites  
>-<strong>Arrêtez de vous faire des films Mlle Uley<strong> ! Hurla-t-elle. **C'est bon vous avez gagné je vous enlève de la liste...** Ronchonna-t-elle  
><strong>-Merci,<strong>lui répondis-je avec un sourire vainqueur

Mais allez pas croire que j'ai quelque chose contre les lesbiennes hein ! Au contraire, il y en a des sympa la preuve, j'avais une amie à Seattle qui l'était et on s'entendait super bien ! Bref... Le cours se termina très vite à mon plus grand bonheur, on n'avait pas vraiment fait cours la prof nous avait parlé que de l'arrivé des Français. Et puis nous voilà enfin en Week-End! Avec Kelsie nous sortîmes du lycée et je fus surprise de voir Embry devant celui-ci, je lui sautai dessus et l'embrassai. Kelsie me dit qu'elle allait à la voiture et qu'elle m'attendait

-**Coucou mon Cœur!** Dit-il avec un sourire comme je les aime.  
>-<strong>Qu'est-ce que tu fais là je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir! <strong> Dis-je  
><strong>-Bah tu n'es pas contente de me voir,<strong> s'exprima-t-il tristement  
>-<strong>Han bien sûr que si mon Amour ! C'est juste que je sois étonné!<strong> Répondis-je en l'embrassant  
><strong>-Sinon je voulais te demander si ce soir ça te dirait de venir chez moi. Ma mère n'est pas là elle est chez sa sœur..?<strong>

Une boule au ventre se forma dans mon ventre et le rouge me monta aux joues

**-Euh... Je... Hum... Oui!** Réussis-je à sortir.  
><strong>-Ah super<strong> ! Dit-il super content. **T'inquiète pas j'ai déjà demandé à Sam, et il a dit que c'était Ok si tu voulais bien !** Souriait-il  
><strong>-Ok D'accord!<strong> Souriais-je à mon tour. **Mais par contre cette après-midi je vais à Port Angeles m'achetai ma robe pour demain soir.**  
><strong>-Ah oui en parlant de cela... Ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi?<strong>  
><strong>-Où ça?<strong> Demandais-je même si je savais très bien de quoi il parlait.  
><strong>-Bah... Au bal?<strong>  
><strong>-De quoi au bal?<strong> Demandais-je Amusé  
><strong>-Bah ça te dirait de venir au bal avec... Moi?<strong> Demanda-t-il en articulant chaque mot  
><strong>-Bah bien sûr!<strong> Ris-je puis je l'embrassai  
><strong>-Super! Et ce soir je viens te chercher cher Sam?<strong>  
><strong>-Bah non je viendrai quand je serai rentré !<strong> Lui dis-je avec mon plus beau sourire  
><strong>-D'accord, alors je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et fait vite,<strong>me dit-il puis il m'embrassa langoureusement et je repartis vers la voiture mais je reçus une tape au fessier, un cri surpris sortis et je me retournais et vis Embry entrain de rire.

Je lui tirai la langue et parti en courant vers la voiture, je montai côté passager et elle commençait à partir direction Port Angeles et ses grands magasins.

-**Ce soir je dors chez Embry...** Dis-je  
>-<strong>Sérieux ?<strong> S'écria-t-elle. **Mais c'est génial !**  
><strong>-Oui...<strong>  
><strong>-Bah qu'est-ce qui a?<strong>  
><strong>-Bah je ne sais pas, il y a une boule qui s'est formé dans mon ventre quand il m'a rajouté que sa mère n'était pas là...<strong>

Kelsie comprit toute suite le sens de ce qu'il voulait dissimuler dans cette phrase

-**Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?** Reprit-elle  
>-<strong>Oh que oui je le veux, mais voilà quoi... Je ne l'ai jamais fait... Donc j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur...<strong>  
><strong>-Ah ouais je comprends... Moi ça a était pareil la première fois...<strong>  
><strong>-Ah parce que tu l'as déjà fait?<strong> M'écriais-je contente  
><strong>-Hum ouais... mais j'en garde un mauvais souvenir...<strong>  
><strong>-Ah bon? Pourquoi ça?<strong> L'interrogeais-je  
><strong>-Hum si tu veux bien j'aimerai en parler plus tard...<strong> Dit-elle tristement en baissant la tête  
><strong>-Euh d'accord... Sinon t'as déjà une idée de la robe que tu vas acheter pour demain?<strong> Demandais-je pour changer de sujet  
><strong>-Bah non pas vraiment... et toi?<strong>  
><strong>-J'ai dans l'idée une Robe noire !<strong>  
><strong>-Mouais<strong>, ria-t-elle

Ensuite nous reparlâmes de ce qui s'est passé ce midi avec Wesley, Lundi s'est sûre ça fera la une des journaux du lycée ! Et après, nous discutâmes de simple sujet, comme par exemple la soirée de demain soir et tout. Nous Fûmes arrivé un quart d'heure plus tard, et nous commençâmes les magasins, je pris quelque robe pour les essayer dans les cabines ainsi que Kelsie. Ma robe était blanche qui arrivait au-dessus des genoux avec des motifs dessus et Kelsie avait mis aussi une robe blanche à motif mais elle lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Quand nous vîmes chacune la robe que l'on portait l'une et l'autre un « QUEL HORREUR ! » sortis à l'unisson de nos bouches et nous nous remîmes dans les cabines pour essayer la deuxième. Quand nous sortîmes nous nous regardâmes et nous étions toute les deux en rose sauf que cette fois-ci moi j'en avais une longue et elle une courte. D'un même geste nous secouâmes la tête négativement et rentrâmes dans les cabines. Pour ressortir elle avec une belle robe Verte et moi une belle robe doré, un sourire se forma sur nos visages et nous dîmes en même temps « On prend ceux-là ! » avec un gros sourire. C'est après avoir fait presque tous les magasins du centre commercial que l'on rentra à la Push, Kelsie me déposa devant chez Embry en me souhaitant bonne chance. Une boule au ventre se forma derechef dans mon ventre, je l'avoue j'avais peur... Pas peur d'Embry, au ça non! Mais peur du faire et surtout de mal le faire... Je n'avais pas peur de tomber enceinte, car depuis ma mutation, je n'avais pu eu mes règles, donc il n'y a vraiment pas de danger pour que ça m'arrive! Quand j'arrivai sur le palier je toquai deux fois et Embry vint m'ouvrir, il était vraiment mais vraiment trop beau avec sa chemise bleue entre ouverte de trois-quatre bouton, et son jean slim noir moulant, il était si... Oh mon dieu... A croquer... Magnifique... Alors que moi je m'étais habillé -dans un magasin sous l'autorisation de la gérante du magasin de m'habiller là-bas car je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer chez moi me changer- d'une simple leggings noir et une tunique pull beige. J'entrai dans la maison en embrassant au passage Embry et me blottis dans ses bras après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière moi

**-Tu es magnifique ma Chérie,** dit-il en rougissant  
><strong>-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi...<strong>Rougissais-je à mon tour

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite dans le salon où y était disposée une petite table ronde avec une nappe blanche et des chandelles.

-**Han mon cœur c'est toi qui as fait ça?** Lui demandais-je touché. Un petit diner en chandelle rien que pour nous deux...  
><strong>-C'est de la moquerie ou tu es vraiment touché?,<strong> ria-t-il pendant que nous nous asseyons sur le canapé  
><strong>-Ah bah je suis vraiment touché! Tu as fait ça rien que pour moi! Jamais personne n'en a autant fait pour moi..!<strong> Dis-je au bord des larmes  
>-<strong>Oh mais ne pleure pas, c'est tout à fait normale que je fasse ça... Je veux tout faire pour te faire plaisir, te voir heureuse avec ton si beau sourire collé à tes si douce et belle lèvres... Pour voir tes yeux pétillé de bonheur... Je t'aime Kelly, et je ferais toujours tout pour le montrer quel qu'en soit les conséquences...<strong>

Il m'avait dit tout ça avec une telle chaleur que mon cœur en battait à cent à l'heure... J'avais on ne m'avait dit d'aussi belle paroles... Nos visages se rapprochaient lentement puis mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, puis il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa avec fougue, je lui rendis son baiser plus passionnément. C'est alors qu'il commençait à m'allonger sur le canapé, je plaçais mes mains contre sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser pendant que lui avait une main dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma hanche. J'enlevai à l'aide de mon autre pied mes talons aiguille et les fit tombé à terre. Embry se détacha alors de mes lèvres pour continuer à m'embrasser la mâchoire pour redescendre dans mon cou, mais je stoppai net Embry.

-**Embry.**.. marmonnais-je  
>-<strong>Ah hum désolé... Je croyais que tu en avais envie toi aussi...<strong> Dit-il en cachant très mal qu'il était déçu  
>-<strong>Oh si j'en ai envie mais pas ici...<strong> dis-je en me redressant. **Je ne veux pas faire ma première moi dans un canapé...**Rajoutais-je en rougissant.

Il me parut soulagé puis il me sourit, se leva et me porta comme une princesse jusqu'à la chambre.

_**LEMON**_

Arrivé dans celle-ci il me déposa sur le lit en enleva sa chemise pour laisser apparaître son torse et ses magnifiques plaquettes de chocolats et il revint déposé ses lèvres dans mon cou, il posa lentement ses mains sur mes cuisses attendant une réponse, et je sortis un « Hum » je frissonnai au contact de ses mains sur mes cuisses -le touché sur cette partie de mon corps était apurement mon point sensible. Il commençait alors ces caresses sur mes cuisses pour remonter sous mon pull et commença à le soulever, lorsqu'il frôla mes hanches dénudé un frisson plus intense me parcourus le corps ce qui me fit fermé les yeux et ressortis de ma bouche un petit gémissement. Quand il eut fini d'enlever mon Pull il le balança dans un coin de sa chambre, ma respiration s'accélérait et une drôle de sensation se forma au niveau de mon intimité. Embry se replaça au-dessus de moi et me senti crispé

-**Ça va aller? Si tu veux on peut arrêter...** Commença Embry  
>-<strong>Non! C'est juste que c'est ma première fois... Et j'ai un peu peur...<strong>  
><strong>-Ne t'inquiète pas... Détend toi... Ça va bien se passait... Moi aussi c'est ma première fois donc dis-moi si il y a un truc qui te déplaît...!<strong>  
><strong>-Pour l'instant tout est parfait..!<strong>Dis-je et l'embrassant langoureusement

Je nous retournais alors et me mis à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassai. J'étais en soutien-gorge, mais pu vraiment pour longtemps car Embry glissa d'un geste hésitant, ses mains dans mon dos et me dégrafa mon Soutien-gorge dévoilant ma Poitrine, un frisson me parcouru et je me mordillai la lèvre intérieur, tellement j'étais gêné. Je commençais à sentir quelque chose durcir sous moi... En sachant que j'étais assise sur son bassin... Embry mis une de ses mains sur ma nuque pour m'attirer vers lui et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Il descendait ses baisers sur ma mâchoire... Mon Cou... Pour arriver au-dessus de ma poitrine, la sensation au niveau de mon intimité ce fit encore plus présente. Embry nous retourna pour que ce soit lui sur moi, d'un seul coup il descendit ses baisers ainsi que ses mains lentement sur ma poitrine. Oh mon dieu ce que c'est agréable... Une de mes mains que j'avais posé dans ses cheveux vint se plaquer sur le lit et je serrais es draps, pour essayer de ne pas crier de plaisir... Il était en train de me malaxer un de mes seins et d'embrasser l'autre, il faisait ça avec une tel douceur, Que j'ai cru que j'allai en mourir! Il se remit à descendre ses baisers tout au long de mon ventre en me procurant des frisons car il caressait en même temps mes hanches... Il passa ses mains sous mon leggins et commença à l'enlever en prenant au passage ma petite culotte et enleva le tout, il enleva aussi son pantalon et son boxer découvrant son pénis tendu sous l'excitation puis il se remit sur moi et me regarda dans les yeux

**-Prête?** Me demanda-t-il d'une douce voix  
><strong>-Prête,<strong>lui répondis-je en souriant

Sur ces derniers mots, il rentra en moi en douceur tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Le contact de son sexe dans le mien me fit frissonner de plaisir et je fermai les yeux ainsi que Embry, il commença à faire des vas et viens en moi lent de peur de me faire mal, et il commençait à accélérer ses gestes. Des cris de plaisir sortaient entre mes dents, il donnait de plus en plus de coup de reins. La sensation qui rodait dans mon intimité depuis tout à l'heure commençait vraiment à se faire en plus en plus forte et commençait à monter en moi parcourant ma colonne vertébral jusqu'à mon cerveau et qui me fit crier soudainement et sans que je puisse l'arrêter, mon plaisir si intense que venait de me donner mon Amoureux : L'orgasme.

**_- Fin chapitre 4 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette dernière partie du quatrième chapitre?

Comment avez vous trouvez la petite discussion entre la bande de Wesley a propos de Kelly? :D

Alors alors des français vont débarquer? Vous en pensez quoi ? :D

Et le rendez vous entre Kelly et Embry?

Et le mon pour celle qui l'ont lu, vous l'avez trouvé comment, c'était mon tout premier lemon celui x)

Je tiens a rappeler ou bien dire si je ne l'avais pas encore fait, que cette fiction a été écrite en octobre 2010 et finie en juin-juillet 2011 si je me rappele bien, et c'était ma toute première vrai fiction que j'ai terminé, donc si vous trouvez que le style d'écriture est un peu négligé c'est normal, je n'avais pas encore beaucoup d'expérience en ce temps ^^ Mais j'avais envie de reposter cette fiction, donc je me suis contenté d'apporter quelque modification et la correction des nombreuses fautes d'orthographes et je l'ai publier :) Bon voilà j'ai fini mon p'ti discours x)

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews pour tout me dire encore une fois ! Et merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs/lectrices et à leur review :D

xShanee


	9. Chapitre 5

**Hello ! **

**Alors tout d'abord je tiens à dire que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible même s'il se passe plein de chose, il est plutot court comme chapitre 5 car il n'y aura pas de 2 eme partie et je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre x) Il y aura un petit début de lemon mais rien de choquant et quand le vrai lemon reviendra je préviendrai ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**P**oint **D**e **V**ue **E**mbry

Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. Son prénom se répétait sans cesse dans mon petit cerveau. Cette nuit, j'ai donné du plaisir comme pas possible à la femme que j'aime. Elle était si belle, si parfaite! Nous étions toujours couché dans mon lit, elle était blotti contre mon torse, moi j'avais les bras croisé derrière ma nuque et je la regardais, je la regardais dormir avec un sourire aux lèvres, elle est si belle... J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de mettre imprégné d'elle -et de la louve blanche. Elles sont toute les deux aussi belle l'une que l'autre! J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir qui se cache derrière la peau de ma Louve. La première fois que je les vu sa a été le dé clique, bien que je sentais que je l'avais déjà rencontré quelque part, mais où?

Ma bien aimé commençait à ouvrir les paupières, un sourire étira nos lèvres à l'unisson. Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, me retirai puis caressai sa joue toute douce pendant qu'elle déposa sa tête sur mon torse.

-**Bonjour mon cœur**, dis-je en contemplant la plus belle

-**Bon...** Dit-elle avant de bailler. .**..jour**, fini-t-elle en me souriant

Je ris silencieusement et me remis à la contempler. Je regardai vite fait l'heure. Oh! Il est déjà 10h! J'ai trop faim en plus! Je soulevai Kelly pour me retirai d'en dessous d'elle pour aller préparer le petit déjeuné. Quand je fus levé je remarquai que j'étais encore nu et que Kelly me regardait, allons dire plutôt qu'elle me matait, et elle se mit à rire. Je cherchai du regard mon boxer pour aller le remettre. Chose faite, j'embrassai Kelly et lui murmurai quelque chose à l'oreille

-**Quand tu voudras te lever, prends un tee shirt dans mon armoire je t'attends en bas avec ton petit déjeuné.**

Elle me répondit positivement d'un signe de tête et je l'embrassai derechef. Je partis alors de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte de celle-ci puis descendais vers la cuisine. Je me mis à préparer le déjeuner, je mis le café en poudre et l'eau dans la cafetière puis je la mise en marche. Pendant que ça coulait, j'allai à la table que j'avais préparé hier -qu'on avait juste contemplé, même pas utiliser- pour la défaire, du moins j'ai juste enlevé les chandelles, les assiettes et tout ce qui nous servira pas. Je retournais dans la cuisine puis j'entendais les escaliers grincer, Kelly était en train de descendre avec un de mes tee-shirts sur le dos qui lui arrivé juste en dessous des fesses. C'est fou ce qu'elle est belle avec ses cheveux en bataille, c'est belle cuisse toute bronzée... On voyait sa poitrine pointé par-dessus mon tee shirt... Ça suffit Embry! Sinon tu ne vas pas résister longtemps à son corps si parfait! Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et m'embrassa langoureusement. Je posai mes mais à sa taille pendant qu'elle, elle fit descendre une de ses mains et elle effleura une bosse qui s'était formé au niveau de mon boxer, un sourire coquin se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

-**Hum... Déjà?** Dit-elle toujours avec son sourire

Je pris en main une de ses cuisses et la monta à mes hanches, et fis de même avec sa seconde jambes pour qu'elle les entoure autour de ma taille. Je la posai alors sur le petit bar de la cuisine qui la séparé du salon et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je passai mes mains sous le son tee shirt pour l'enlever. Je le balançais derrière moi puis pris en main un de ses seins et titiller l'autre avec mes lèvres et ma langue. D'un seule coup, un bruit de clé se fit entendre dans la porte de maison, je soulevai Kelly et la posai à terre côté cuisine. Je fis glisser le tee shirt qui été derrière moi avec mon pied pour le balancer à la femme de ma vie. Puis, la seconde qui suivait, la porte de chez moi s'ouvrit sur ma mère...

-**Embry! Je suis rentré!** Dit-elle avec les escaliers, croyant que j'étais toujours couché dans ma chambre.

-**Je suis là Maman**! Répondis-je collé au bar pour cacher mon intimité durcit par l'excitation que m'avait provoqué ma bien aimé.

-**Ah coucou mon chérie! Ta chérie dort toujours?**

**-Non elle est là!** Dis-je en pointant du doigt Kelly qui était toujours à terre avec mon tee Shirt remit sur son dos

**-Oh mais que fait-elle?**

**-Euh...** Répondis-je sans savoir quoi dire, c'est vrai! Je ne vais pas lui dire, ah oui on allait faire encore l'amour mais tu es apparu comme ça!

-**Je cherche une casserole!** Répondit alors Kelly en se relevant.

-**Une casserole?** Répondit ma mère amusé

-**Oui une casserole!** Dis-je

-**Mais pourquoi faire?** Reprit celle qui m'avait mis au monde

**-Pour faire chauffer mon lait!** Dit Kelly. **Pour mon chocolat chaud!** Inventa-t-elle

**-Ah d'accord!**

Kelly qui venait de sortir de la cuisine s'aventura vers le salon à la rencontre de ma mère. Elles se firent la bise à mon plus grand étonnement.

-**Bonjour, je suis contente de vous rencontrer Mme Call,** souriait Kelly

-**Bonjour ma Belle et s'il te plait appelle moi Marianne et tutoie moi.** Répondit ma mère avec elle aussi un sourire

-**D'accord,** répondit ma chérie qui revint à mes côtés.

Elle se colla dos à moi, son fessier sur mon intimité encore tendu, elle le sentait et fessait bien exprès de se frottait à moi en fessant croire que sa jambe lui démangé donc elle se grattait avec le pied de son autre jambe pour bien faire bouger don derrière. Il fallait absolument que je me retire de son étreinte sinon mon boxer va craquer, c'est sûr! Donc je me faufilai derrière le bar prétextant qu'il fallait que je prépare le petit déjeuné. Donc ce fut ce que je fis. Après avoir déjeuné, nettoyer et ranger la vaisselle, Kelly et moi montâmes laissant ma mère qui venait de partir faire des courses. Nous nous enfermâmes dans la salle de bain, elle balança elle-même son tee shirt sous mon regard désireux.

_**Mini lemon**_

Je la fis s'assoir sur le meuble à côté du lavabo tout en l'embrassant, je descendis mes baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine... Je me mis à titiller de ma langue son sein droit tout en malaxant son sein gauche, elle se retenait de gémir je l'entendais avec mon ouïe extra fine, je dois avouer que ça m'excite encore plus... Kelly avait les bras tendu en arrière pour la tenir et la tête en arrière en se mordillant les lèvres. Je recommençais à descendre mes baisers jusqu'à son intimité, je ne savais pas si elle en avait envie ou pas... Je ne veux pas la forcer au préliminaire si elle en a pas envie -je me ferais tué par Sam sinon! Sentant que j'hésitai, Kelly plaça une de ses mains sur ma nuque en avançant mon visage vers son intimité encore maqué par sa culotte, j'avais la réponse à ma question, elle en avait envie tout autant que moi. Donc si c'est ce qu'elle veut, je lui en donnerais jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en veuille plus. Tout ce que je veux, ce n'est pas de satisfaire mes besoins charnel mais les siens. Je fis glissais une de mes mains sur son intimité caché, elle en frémit, je continuai alors.

-**Embry... Je n'en... peux plus...** lança avec du mal ma partenaire.

Je lui enlevai alors sa culotte et rentrai délicatement un doigt en elle, elle soupira de plaisir ne pouvant plus se retenir de gémir. Je lui rentrais un deuxième doigt en elle, puis un troisième. Je regardai son visage pour voir sa réaction, elle avait encore la tête en arrière et ses bras tremblotaient de plaisir. Je commençais à faire des va-et-vient lent en elle, puis j'accélérai petit à petit, la voyant se courber de plaisir, puis je la sentais se serrer, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à faire des va-et-vient tellement elle était serrée, sans que je m'y attende elle se mit à jouir de plaisir. Je retirai mes doigts et léchai vite fait son intimité tout humide. Je me relevai alors tandis que Kelly se remit à son tour sur ses pieds elle me regardait avec des yeux marrons-noir désireux. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me poussa contre la paroi de la douche en m'embrassant et en descendant de la même façon que moi vers mon intimité. Elle enleva mon boxer et elle découvrit mon sexe tendu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil coquin en ma direction, elle me sourit et s'empara de mon intimité en me quittant des yeux. Elle mis en bouche en premier lieu mon gland, elle le titillait avec sa langue. Instinctivement ma main se positionna dans ses cheveux l'incitant à aller plus loin. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus, cette fille est une déesse! Elle rentra alors mon sexe entièrement dans sa bouche et fit des va-et-vient avec. Elle s'empara en même temps de mes testicules et les malaxa. Je ne pus m'empêchait de gémir de plaisir ce qu'elle entendit car elle accéléra ses mouvements. Le plaisir montait en moi, je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi, un cri jouissif sortit de mes cordes vocales et Kelly se retira direct d'un seul coup de moi. Merde ! Honte à moi sérieux... Je venais d'éjaculer dans sa bouche... Elle me regarda d'un air menacent et se retourna vers le lavabo pour tout recraché.

-**Embry!** Rogna-t-elle en me lançant des éclairs du regard

-**Désolé, Désolé Désolé !** Dis-je d'un air... bah d'un aire désolé

-**Mais c'est dégueulasse !**

**-Désolé...**

« Tu n'es qu'un porc, Embry! Qu'un porc! » M'hurlais-je dessus dans ma tête. Elle grogna tout en ayant perdu son regard désireux. Elle reprit mon tee shirt et sa culotte et les remis. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers moi.

-**Tu m'appelleras quand tu auras fini ta douche !**

Puis elle partit en claquant la porte. Mais quel con! Mais quel con! Le pire c'est que je ne les même pas fait exprès ! Oh là là ! Je – suis – mort! Sam va me tuer! D'un coup, la porte se rouvrit sur Kelly qui me ressauta dessus en m'embrassant

-**Je suis désolé Kelly...** Dis-je entre deux baisers

**-C'est pas grave, ça ne se contrôle pas!**

Et c'est ainsi que nous continuâmes ce qu'on avait stoppé quelque minute plus tôt sous la douche.

_**Fin Lemon**_

[...]

Comme je l'avais prédit, je venais de me faire tuer par Sam, mais il n'avait pas vraiment trop haussé la voix car dans c'est pensé, Sam c'est souvenu que cela lui ait déjà arrivé. _(NdA : pour celle qui n'on pas lu le lemon, Embry a fait une chose naturelle mais assez dégeullasse pour Kelly, donc voilà)_ Quand Kelly était partie, j'ai dû toute suite aller dans la forêt faire à mon tour ma ronde toute la journée, sous l'ordre de Sam. Ce soir sera le bal du lycée de la Push, je devais aller chercher Kelly pour 19h30.

J'étais en train de faire ma ronde avec Paul, Sam et Quil, qui me taquinèrent sur ma nuit avec Kelly mais ils furent rapidement calmés par un ordre de Sam. Je trottinais calmement ni trop près, ni trop loin de la plage lorsqu'une odeur me submergea, c'était l'odeur de ma louve. Sa si belle odeur de son pelage blanc... Elle apparut alors devant moi, avec un mine heureuse. Elle était couchée à terre regardant les douces vagues de la mer salé. Elle tourna alors sa gueule vers moi et m'offrit son plus beau sourire, comme ceux de Kelly. Sam avait questionné les anciens sur « la double imprégnation » et ils disaient tous « Oh mais c'est du jamais vu cela ! ». De toute façon tout ce qui n'est pas normal, est forcément pour moi! C'est tellement bizarre ! Je vous jure..!

» _Eh oui mon gars!_ Répliqua Paul en riant intérieurement

»_ Tais-toi Paul!_ Gronda Sam

Je lançai un petit merci à Sam puis continua ma route vers la louve. Qui me regardait d'un aire à croquer... Une nouvelle odeur me submergeai derechef, celle d'un vampire. D'un bond, La louve se leva, me jeta un regard et partis en courant vers l'odeur du vampire. Je me mis aussi à courir après le vampire ainsi que la meute. L'amie de ma louve blanche -qui est la louve grise-blanche- apparut dans la vision de Paul. On allait être à 6 sur un simple vampire, on approchait du vampire, il s'était arrêté, il était déjà en train de se battre avec ma louve! Quand j'arrivai sur les lieux, la meute y été déjà et la copine de ma louve aussi. Cette dernière sauta alors sur le vampire qui la projeta contre un arbre... Elle ne retomba pas à terre... Une branche était plantée dans sa taille... Une rage énorme se forma alors en moi... Je me retourna alors vers le vampire et lui sauta à la gueule... Je lui arracha en premier sa tête et la louve grise blanche vint s'occuper du reste avec la meute. Ma louve se débattait pour essayer de retomber à terre, ce qu'elle réussit... Quand elle fut à terre, elle se transforma en humaine et là... Oh non? Ce n'est pas possible... Pas ça... Pas elle... Sam et moi mutâmes en humain.

**-Paul! Quil! Occupé vous du vampire !** Ordonna de sa voix mâle d'Alpha Sam

Je me mis à courir dans la direction de ma louve qui n'était autre que... Kelly en enfilant mon pantacourt qui était accroché à ma cheville. Arrivé à son niveau, je m'abaissai au côté de Kelly en hurlant son prénom. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle me fit un faible sourire étira ses lèvres

-**Mon Loup...** Dit-elle faiblement

**-Ma louve...** lui répondis-je en saisissant sa main

Oh mon dieu... Je n'ai plus les mots... Je n'ai plus les mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens... C'est tellement fort... Ce prendre la vérité en plaine face! L'animal que j'aimai n'était autre que la personne avec qui je partageai déjà ma vie... Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer... Voir ma bien aimé nue avec une mare de sang à ses côtés... Je voyais ma vie défiler sous mes yeux... Tous les bon moments passé... Ma première rencontre avec Kelly sous forme lupine, notre premier contact... Lorsqu'elle tombait à chaque fois dans mes bras lorsqu'elle ressortait de la salle de bain... Notre premier baiser... Notre premier cinéma dont je n'avais aucune idée de l'histoire car j'étais submerger par sa beauté luisante lorsqu'elle se blottissait dans mes bras quand elle avait peur... Notre première fois à tous les deux qui m'était magique.

**-Il faut la ramener à la maison vite ! Avant que sa blessure se referme alors qu'elle a encore des copeaux de bois dans sa plaie!** Ordonna Sam.** Embry, va vite chercher le docteur Cullen, Je m'occupe de Kelly...**

Je ne répondis pas, Je n'avais pas le choix, la vie de ma bien aimé était entre mes mains... Au moment où je mutai en loup, l'amie louve de Kelly se transforma en Humain et on y découvrit Kelsie qui se dépêcha de faire un feu pour y balançait le vampire. Je me mis à courir vers la maison des Cullen, tant pis si je dépasse la frontière! Il faut que je la sauve! Il faut aller chercher Le Dr Cullen! Je courrais si vite, je n'avais jamais couru à cette vitesse-là! Sam et Kelsie se mirent à s'agiter mais je n'écoutais plus leur conversation... Je n'en avais plus la force! J'en avait que pour courir vers la maison des Cullen. Quand j'arrivai près de celle-ci, j'appelai Edward en espérant qu'il m'entende, je lui disais et je lui répétai qu'on avait besoin de Carliste car Kelly était blesser gravement. Mon appel fut entendu, car deux secondez plus tard Edward et son père sortirent en trombes de leur maison et coururent vers cher Sam. Je fis alors demi-tour vers la maison sans pouvoir m'empêcher de pleurer, mon unique amour allez mourir... Elle ne peut pas me faire ça... me laisser en plan comme ça..! Ma vie, je la vie que grâce à elle! Je courais, courait à en perdre le souffle, je voulais vite la rejoindre voir qu'elle était encore vivante, sentir son haleine sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'elle respirera, entendre son cœur battre... J'approchai de la maison, je me transformai en humain et remis mon short. Je courais jusqu'à la maison, et entra, tout le monde était là -même les anciens- la tête baissé … Emy pleurait dans les bras de Sam qui lui je le voyais avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-**Le docteur Cullen est monté en haut**, me lança Kelsie tristement.

-**TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER C'EST DE TA FAUTE TOUT SA !** Hurlai-je en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Quatre mains vinrent s'emparer de mes bras.

-**Arrête Embry! Ce n'est pas de sa faute! Ce n'est la faute de personne !** S'écria Quil

**-AH MAIS TU M'ETONNES QUE TU TE LA RAMENES TOI ! TU VIENS PROTEGER TA SOEU-SOEUR !** Hurlai-je encore en me retournant sauvagement vers Quil.

**-Embry! Arrête !** M'ordonna mon Alpha

Je sortis de la maison en bousculant méchamment Quil puis je m'appuyai contre le mur. Mon corps glissa contre le mur et je me retrouvai assis en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps... J'entendis le Dr Cullen, 15 minutes après mon arrivé, descendre de l'étage, je me précipitai dans la maison vers Carliste et son fils

**-Elle va bien?** Criai-je quasiment

-**Hum... Elle...** Commença-t-il

-**Est M... Morte?** Bégayais-je en le coupant

**-Non, elle dort.**

-**Et sa blessure?** Dis-je pendant qu'une larme coulait tout le long de ma joue.

-**J'ai réussi à lui enlever les morceaux de Bois, elle a eu le la chance que cela ne touche pas sa colonne vertébrale, sinon elle aurait pu se retrouver dans un fauteuil roulant,** dit-il en regardant Billy à la fin de sa phrase

Ce dernier baissa la tête. La meute prit un aire interrogateur. Billy le remarqua et commença à s'adresser à nous.

-**Quand je fessais partie de la meute avec Quil senior, Harry Clearwater et les autres... J'étais le mâle Alpha, et un jour, il y avait un vampire plus fort que nous qui était venu sur notre territoire... Je n'avais pas voulu mettre ma meute en danger, et donc j'avais décidé d'ordonner à ma meute de me laisser faire tout seul. J'ai voulu faire mon malin et voulant le battre tout seul, et le vampire m'a fait quasiment le même coup qu'à Kelly, le seul truc c'est que moi je m'étais prise la branche sur la colonne vertébrale... Voilà pourquoi je suis en fauteuil roulant depuis des années...** Finit-il en baissant la tête.

Jacob qui était derrière Billy, posa une main sur l'épaule de son père en baissant à son tour la tête. Personne de répliqua, laissant place à un lourd silence... Carliste le brisa au bout de quelque seconde.

-**Vous pourrez aller la voir dès demain, là il faut qu'elle se repose, je vous conseille d'aller vous détendre au bal du Lycée de la Push, en plus à ce que j'ai entendu, Emily doit y chanter ! Sourit-il. Sa vous changera un peu les idées. Nous nous verrons peut être là-bas.** Finit-il.

-**Oui. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit de les laisser en plan...** Dit Emy.** Je me suis engagé donc je n'ai aucun droit de les lâcher,** dit-elle mal au point.

-**Moi je reste ici avec Kelly!** Intervins-je

**-Non Embry, tu viens avec nous,** Dit Sam

-**Non ! Je reste là!**

**-Embry Tu viens avec nous, point barre !** M'ordonna-t-il de sa voix Alpha

Je me mis à grogner, et il me lança un regard noir qui me fit arrêter mes grognements. Puis Carliste et son fils partirent. Et nous, nous allâmes nous préparer dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! {C'est Ironique..!}

**[...]**

Nous nous avançons vers le gymnase du lycée de Forks avec la Meute et Kelsie qui s'était faite toute petite. J'avais quand même abusé tout à l'heure en lui remettant toute la faute sur elle... Elle n'est pas fautive de tout ça... Il faut que je m'excuse. Je me tournais vers Kelsie et l'attrapai par l'avant-bras en lui lançant un « je veux te parler », puis nous allâmes plus loin.

-**Hum, Kelsie. Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas à te dire ça... Tu n'es pas fautif de tout ça... Donc je voulais te demander mes excuses pour t'avoir engueulé tout à l'heure...** Lui dis-je, en me répétant.

-**Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normale... Tu étais énervé, c'est tout et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout oublié,** me sourit-t-elle

-**Merci**

Je la pris dans mes bras puis nous retournâmes vers les autres qui nous attendait. Nous entendions des rires et la musique qui résonnait à fond dans le gymnase. Je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à m'amuser franchement! Donc plus vite on y arrivera plus vite on repartira! Je voulais absolument revoir Kelly... Savoir pourquoi... Savoir pourquoi elle m'avait menti sur ça... Si je l'avais su avant que c'était elle ma louve... Tout aurait été plus simple, vraiment plus simple. Alors pourquoi elle me l'avait caché? Oh. Et si... Et si elle s'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre que moi..? Non ce n'est pas possible ça ! Impossible. Jacob était d'un côté tout joyeux de venir au bal, car il y avait sa « Bella Chérie »! Mais il y aura les Cullen, et comme elle aime l'autre sangsue d'Edward, il ne pourra pas rester longtemps avec elle. Moi, c'est ma Kelly qui me manque... C'est affreux comme cela peut-être vrai. J'avais la colère, la tristesse et l'amour qui montait en moi quand je pensais à elle. La colère et la tristesse, car elle m'a menti et l'amour... Tout simplement parce que je suis fou d'elle... Si seulement elle ne m'avait pas caché ça... Je retenais mes larmes qui ne demandait qu'à couler. Nous arrivions devant l'entrée. La petite du journal du lycée de la Push distribuait des Journaux, au moment où nous arrivions à l'entré elle en avait plus donc elle partit en chercher. Pendant ce temps-là, nous entrâmes dans le gymnase, Tout le monde riait en lisant le journal, des gens disait « Oh la honte pour ce gars, Ah ah ah ! » et d'autre « Ah ouais n'empêche, c'est vrai qu'elle est bonne, Ah ah! ». Je ne fis pas attention au gens. Jacob partit dire bonjour à la fille aux vampires et Emy monta sur scènes pour chanter sa première chanson « Letter » ensuite elle chanta « Never think » puis la soirée passa. Ça va être les nominations pour savoir qui ai le roi et la reine du bal, celui qui va les annoncés -qui s'appelle Benjamin- monta sur scènes et commença son discours à chier. Kelsie le fixait comme si elle venait de voir un ange tombé du ciel.

-**Alors, le roi de la soirée est... Wesley Pathson !** S'écria benjamin

Des projecteurs le ciblèrent pour montrer où il était, puis il s'avança vers la scène, il monta dessus. La fille qui tenait la couronne du roi la mise sur sa tête et lui fit la bise. Il lui fit un sourire en coin. Benjamin reprit alors

-**Et la reine du bal est... Kelly Uley !** Dit-il. **Ah peut-être que ce soir tu vas pouvoir te la faire**, Ria Benjamin à l'intention de Wesley.

J'étais outré. C'était quoi de cette histoire..? Je ne comprends rien! Instinctivement je pris un journal qui trainé sur le bar et je vis ce qu'il ne fallait pas que je vois... Tous mes membres se mirent à trembler... Je vais le tuer ce salaud ! Je vais le tuer ! Je balançai le journal dans le gymnase et fonçai vers la scène en bousculant tout le monde, une main chaude se posa sur mon avant-bras pour me retenir, Kelsie. Je la poussai d'un geste brusque et sautai sur Wesley. Je lui balançai mon poing sur son nez, il tomba à terre. On verra si après ça il voudra toujours coucher avec MA Kelly! Son pote Benjamin vint s'interposer entre nous, Il me bouscula et je lui lançai coup dans la tronche. Kelsie qui venait de foncer sur la scène, me foutu une gifle que j'avais bien senti et qui me remit à ma place.

-**NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE TOI !** S'écria-t-elle furax.

-**TOI TA GUEULE, PUTAIN !** Lui Hurlais-je dessus

**-Et toi le Zigoto tu vas calmer tes nerfs ailleurs OK? Tu n'as pas à dire ça à cette fille! Ce n'est pas ta chienne!**

Je me mis à rire.

**-Ah ah! C'est peut-être pas MA chienne, mais ça en ai une quand même, l**âchais-je en lançant un regard à Kelsie qui m'en rendis un Noir en grognant.

-**Retire ce que tu viens de dire!** S'écria Benjamin.

-**Sinon quoi?** Dis-je menacent

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sam et la meute vinrent me chercher, ils me tirèrent par le bras en dehors de la scène sous les yeux de tous les lycéens et ils me poussèrent jusqu'à la sortie alors que moi je tremblais tellement j'avais la rage! J'avais vu sur le journal ma Kelly toute fière avec un pichet d'eau à l'envers vide au-dessus de Wesley qui lui était trempé tout comme choqué et il y avait comme titre « Voilà ce que ça fait quand on veut se faire Kelly Uley », Ce gars est mort ! Il est mort ! Je me mis à courir vers la sortie car je sentais que je n'allais plus tarder à muter. Les gars me suivaient par derrière, arrivé à la lisière de la forêt je ne pris pas le temps de me déshabiller que je mutai sous ma forme lupine j'avais envie de tout démonter! Pourquoi! Pourquoi le malheur ne m'arrive qu'à moi! D'une, je ne connais pas mon père! De deux, je croyais que je m'étais imprégné de deux personne qui en fait formaient une seule et même personne, Kelly. Et de trois, ma bien aimé est tellement belle que tout le monde veut l'avoir à eux ! Mais malheureusement pour eux, c'est mon l'homme de sa vie et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, même si tout le monde le voudrait. Kelly est devenue ma raison de vivre et je ne pourrais plus faire sans elle c'est impossible. Mais il me fallait des explications sur le pourquoi elle m'a menti, elle nous a menti.

**_- Fin chapitre 5 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce 5ème chapitre?

Les deux meutes découvre enfin qui ils sont :O Vous vous attendez à ce que la découverte doit ainsi? Si non, vous vous attendiez à ce qu'elle soit comment?

Et le bal? Vous aimez?

Je vous l'avez dit, il n'est pas terrible ce chapitre, j'ai presque honte de l'avoir écrit ^^'

N'hésitez pas sur les reviews pour tout me dire encore une fois ! Et merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs/lectrices et à leur review :D

xShanee


	10. Chapitre 6 Partie 1

**Coucou !**

**Désolé de ma longue absence mais je ne trouvais jamais le temps de corriger et publier le chapitre *HonteàMoi***

**Donc voilà la première partie du chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Et un grand merci à mes 3 fidèles lectrices Lea228, Lucy32 et Anne ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 06<strong>

**P**oint de **V**ue **K**elly

Savez-vous ce que ça fait de savoir que notre secret que l'on croyait unique et en réalité partager avec votre frère et votre petit ami? Non vous ne savez pas, bien sûr... Eh bien moi je vais vous dire ce que ça fait, ça vous anéanti, croire qu'on était unique avec sa meilleure amie et qu'en réalité beaucoup de gens de votre entourage on le même secret. Vous, vous devez vous dire « Ah ouais c'est super comme ça il n'y a plus de secret entre nous ! » Et bien non ce n'est pas du tout ça pour ma part... je me sens vraiment bizarre pour ça, c'est hallucinant ! En fait, je viens de vous mentir, je ne ressens rien, rien du tout. Un flou immense s'est formé dans mon cerveau depuis que j'ai découvert que mon frère, mon petit copain et leur ami était eux aussi des loups. Le pire, c'est la façon pour la quel on s'est découvert notre secret... Je posai ma main sur ma blessure d'hier déjà cicatrisé et j'essayais doucement de me relever car mon ventre grognait tellement j'avais faim. Enfin debout, je m'étirais légèrement car je n'avais pas bougé depuis hier après-midi puis je marchai vers les escaliers pour descendre dans la cuisine. Dans celle-ci se trouver Emy et mon frère.

-**Bonjour Kelly, J'espère que ça va mieux et je pense que tu sa...** Commença Sam

-**Oui c'est bon me saoule pas du matin! Car je pense que vous aussi vous me devrait des explications !** Lui dis-je en le coupant et en le regardant de travers.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. J'allai me servir une tasse de café, je pris ensuite du lait et des princes puis J'allai m'asseoir au bar de la Cuisine pour y manger tranquillement. Ensuite, Je lavai ma vaisselle pour aller me laver, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une bonne douche. Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre des habilles simple. Quand je fus déshabillé dans la salle de bain, je me regardai dans la glace, j'avais une cicatrice à mon ventre. Heureusement que je guéris vite, sinon je serais encore dans mon lit, voir même à l'hôpital. Il fallait que je voie Kelsie et Embry, ils me manquaient énormément... Je me dépêchai alors de prendre ma douche, de m'habiller et de me coiffer. Sam ne voudra sûrement pas que je sorte donc je vais être obligé de passer par la fenêtre si je veux voir Kelsie ! Donc je me faufilai dans le couloir dans faire de bruit et arrivé à la porte de ma chambre je l'ouvris. Du moins... J'essayais de l'ouvrir! Ma porte était coincée! Plutôt fermé à clef..!

**-!** Hurlais-je

J'entendis des rires de babouin, ceux de Paul et de Jared, mais bien sûr! Je soufflai et partis furax en bas. Il y avait tout le monde, Billy black le père de Jacob, Quil senior le père de Kelsie et Quil (Junior), Sue Clearweter la mère de Leah et Seth, leurs enfants et toute la bande d'ami de Sam ainsi que Embry... Mon Cher Embry... L'amour de ma vie... STOP!

-**C'est toi! C'est toi qui as fermé ma porte de chambre à clef !** Hurlais-je à Sam

-**C'était une simple prévention pour pas que tu t'enfuis par la fenêtre,** ricana Seth

Je lui lançai un regard noir et partit m'asseoir au côté de Kelsie en évitant Embry... Malgré mon envie de le voir, je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter son regard... Le supporter va mettre difficile maintenant qu'il sait que je lui avais caché tout ça et que je sais que lui aussi m'avait lui aussi caché tout ça...

-**Bon alors je pense que vous savez ce que vous devez faire !** Intervint Sam en me coupant de mes stupides pensées.

-**Ah oui? Et moi je pense que vous aussi vous savez ce que vous devez faire!** Grognais-je. **Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est vos petites sœurs et qu'on a été découverte les premières que c'est forcément NOUS qui vous devons des explications. Je te signale que vous aussi vous nous l'avais caché! Et bien plus longtemps que nous.** Insistais-je.

-**1-0,** cracha Kelsie.

-**Tais-toi petite sotte !** Cria son père, Quil sénior.

Elle grogna. Puis Sam reprit.

-**Peut-être mais si vous nous aviez prévenu vous seriez venu dans notre meute et vous auriez eu une meilleure condition de mutation avec notre aide ! D'ailleurs comment vous avez su tous les trucs loup ?**

-**Tu sais j'ai un grenier bombé de chose intéressante au-dessus de ma chambre ! Tu ne savais pas ça? **M'écriais-je**. Et tu ne savais pas non plus que c'était à cause de moi que ta mère s'est suicidée?** Hurlais-je en sautant sur mes pieds furibonds et au bord des larmes.

Sam me fixais dans les yeux blessé que je parle de sa mère

**-Sa mère ne s'est pas suicidée...** Dit Quil Senior.

-**Elle s'est faite transformé par un vampire...** Finit Billy

Sam et moi nous retournâmes d'un même geste vers ses deux personnes avec de gros yeux.

-**Quoi?** S'écria Sam.** Et... vous... Vous aviez l'intention de... De me le cacher encore combien... de temps?** Bégayait-il

Ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête. Donc alors Clémence est donc devenue une sangsue... Elle n'était pas morte d'un suicide mais elle s'est transformée en vampire! Et ma mère... Oh Putain! Ma mère s'est faite assassiné elle aussi par un vampire... Sauf que le vampire la complètement tué... ça en fait à digérer là... De un mon petit copain et mon frère sont comme moi des loups. De Deux, la mère de Sam ne sait pas suicider à cause de moi et je me suis démonter le morale pour rien ! Et de trois... Ma mère s'est elle aussi fait assassiné par un vampire... Oh sainte marie joseph! Je fus prise d'un tournis incroyable et plus rien.

[…]

Je me sentais toute lourde avant croyant que toute les erreurs s'était formé à cause de moi, je croyais que la mère de Sam était morte à cause de moi, alors qu'en faite, elle s'est faite transformé par une foutue sangsue! Et ma mère, maintenant j'en suis sûre... à 99% Qu'elle s'est faite tué par Clémence... La mère de Sam... Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi suis-je venue au monde? Je n'ai servie qu'à crée la mort dans ici!... Je crois que si je n'étais pas venue au monde... Clémence et ma mère ne se serait pas détesté... et Clémence ne serait pas tombé dans la dépression et qu'elle ne se serait pas faite transformé en vampire... Car peut-être que c'est elle qui a voulue se transformer pour se venger ! Pour se venger de ma mère et la tuer! Et... Oh non... Si mon raisonnement est bon... Elle va vouloir se venger sur moi aussi... ce qui voudrait dire que je suis la prochaine sur sa liste... Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux fermé, coula le long de ma tempe et vint s'écraser dans mes cheveux... J'étais allongé sur le canapé, je venais de faire un malaise... J'ouvris délicatement mes yeux alors que ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes... Je me redressai et deux bras fin, ceux de Kelsie, vinrent m'entourer et me serrer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner et éclater en sanglot dans ses bras... Elle seule savait pourquoi je me mettais dans c'est états là, car elle seule savait la raison de mon traumatise quotidien vu qu'elle l'avait découvert avec moi... En même temps que moi, et elle avait vu la première comment cela m'avait mise mal... Très mal... Bien que je ne le faisais que rarement montrer... Je n'aime pas montrer mes faiblesses. Mais là c'était trop... Je me levais brusquement alerté par mes tremblements qui commençaient à venir... Je courus dehors alors que tout le monde me suivaient. En un saut, je mutai pour la première fois en louve devant tout le monde, et me mise à courir dans la forêt. J'avais besoin de me défouler! Ma haine était montée! Cette folle envie de tuer cette salope qui a assassiné ma mère avait pris le dessus de moi! De toute façon... Il ne restera que soit moi... Ou soit-elle...

»_ Arrête Kelly!_ Intervint Kelsie que je n'avais même pas entendu arriver.

»_ Sinon quoi! Hein? Elle m'a pris ma mère ! ELLE ME L'A PRISE !_ Hurlais-je dans mes pensés

» _Je sais Kelly... Mais tu n'y peux rien! Tu ne peux rien y faire ! Ce qui est fait et fait..._

» _Je m'en fou! _Grognais-je. _Elle va me le payer... Elle a touché à la seule famille qui me rester... Donc elle va mourir..._

» _Kelly, s'il te plaît calme toi..._

» _NON KELSIE! MAIS MERDE ! JE CROYAIS QUE TU ME COMPRENDRAIS TOI ! Mais je me suis trompé... De toute façon... c'est son destin de mourir si elle met ses pieds ici... Car je te signale que TOUTE les sangsues doivent crever... Sans exception! Donc sa mère crèvera! Comme tous les autres vampires!_

Kelsie souffla, elle savait que j'avais raison. Je repris ma route, mais je déviais vers chez moi je voulais rentrer... Non en fait je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire... Je vais quand même rentrer et me prendre des habits... Plein d'habits... Je vais partir de chez Sam.

»_ Quoi?_ S'écria Kelsie

»_ Tu m'as très bien entendu Kelsie._

» _Mais arrête tes délires là Kelly! Je ne te reconnais même pu! Et tu vivrais où? Hein?_

»_ Je trouverais bien..._

» _Non Non Non Kelly! Maintenant tu arrêtes!_ Grogna-t-elle très énervé.

»_ Mais pourquoi faire? Je vis chez des traîtres ! Joshua et sa meute auraient pu la tué! Et ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Alors que c'était de leurs devoirs de tué les vampires ! Tout ça parce que c'était la femme de l'un d'eux, ils ne l'ont pas fait !_

» _Et pis? Tu aimerais toi que Embry meurt?_ Cracha-t-elle

Je grognais à sa remarque et me transformais en humaine. J'allais à un arbre, dans un plastique il y avait des habits, Kelsie et moi en avions mis pour au cas où on se retrouve nue sans fringues. J'enfilai un jean et un tee shirt et allai vers les falaises. J'étais debout entrain de contempler les vagues, les cheveux au vent... J'entendis des craqués, ça devait sûrement être Kelsie... Non pas possible... Une horrible puanteur vint se faufiler dans mes narines... Un Vampire! Je me retournai d'un gente vive et aperçu une femme, très belle avec des yeux rouges vif. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme bien qu'elle me disait quelque chose... Mais je m'en fou! Sa tombe bien qu'un vampire ramené le bout de son nez j'avais bien envie de me défouler! J'essayais de muter mais je n'y arrivais pas j'étais paralysé... Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux en s'avançant lentement, avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage... Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, elle leva une main et elle la plaqua dans mon cou, elle me souleva et resserra son emprise à mon ou avec sa seconde main. Je n'arrivais à rien faire, aucun son de sortit de ma bouche... La mort était là. Elle venait me prendre la vie...

[…]

**P**oint de **V**ue **K**elsie

»_ Et pis? Tu aimerais toi que Embry meurt?_ Crachais-je

Aïe! Je venais de la blesser là... Elle venait de grogner et venait de se transformer en humaine... Elle allait très mal la pauvre... Elle veut carrément même tuer Clémence, je la comprends mais bon... Il faut la laisser digéré... Il faut qu'elle soit seule... Je me promenais alors dans la forêt sans savoir quoi faire. Et si j'allais voir Benjamin? Mon bel Imprégné..! Je croyais vraiment que ça ne m'arriverais jamais ce truc ! Et pourtant ! Hier soir je suis tombé dessus ! Comme quoi on trouve toujours tout sans chercher...! Il était tellement beau en plus..! L'homme parfait quoi ! Roh la la je suis vraiment débile... Je pense à mon imprégné alors que ma meilleure amie est mal... D'un seul coup, je sentis une odeur de vampire ! Super! Je me mise alors à courir vers l'odeur de la sangsue, elle venait des falaises, là où était Kelly je pense, elle est sûrement déjà en train de s'en charger, mais elle n'y arrivera pas toute seule! Quand j'arrivais au Falaise, je ne vis pas un combat entre le vampire et Kelly, mais plutôt Kelly en train de se faire tuer! Oh Mon dieu! Un grognement sorti de ma gorge le vampire se retourna et je la reconnu! Clémence... Elle lâcha Kelly.

-**Je t'aurais la prochaine fois...** Dit-elle à l'intention de Kelly.

Pui s'enfuit à la vitesse vampirique, j'entendis Kelly suffoquai à terre, j'allai vers elle et la forçai à monter sur mon dos pour rentrer à la maison. Je courrais à travers la forêt avec Kelly sur mon dos. Quand j'arrivais chez elle, j'aboyais pour que les garçons sortent, Quand ils virent Kelly sur mon dos, Embry vint la prendre dans ses bras et rentra dans la maison.

-**Que s'est-il passé!** S'écria Sam

Je partis à la frontière de la forêt derrière un arbre, muta en humaine et m'habillai avec mes habits accroché à ma cheville puis je repartis en courant vers les garçons.

-**Clémence...** Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

-**Elle est revenue...?** Demanda Billy

**-Oui... Elle a tenté de tuer Kelly...**

-**Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas muté?** Demanda alors mon père.

-**Je ne sais pas papa ! J'étais dans la foret, Kelly était parti aux falaises, moi je me promenais puis j'ai senti l'odeur du vampire donc j'ai couru jusqu'à lui et il était aux falaises et quand je l'ai vu, elle était en train d'étrangler Kelly... Alors j'ai grognais et elle s'est retourné en lâchant Kelly, et c'est là que j'ai vu que c'était clémence... Elle a dit à Kelly qu'elle l'aura la prochaine fois... Et elle est partie...** Finis-je en baissant la tête.

-**Et tu ne pouvais pas l'attrapé?** Cria Sam ahurie

-**Ta sœur était en train de mourir ! Tu préférais que je tue ta mère et que je laisse crever Kelly ou bien que je sauve Kelly et que je laisse partir ta Mère !**

Il grogna comme simple réponse. Puis je partis rejoindre Kelly à l'intérieur et je vis Embry partir en courant de la maison.

**P**oint de **V**ue **K**elly

J'étais dans les bras d'Embry, il venait de me poser dans mon lit et de s'asseoir à mes côtés

-**Ça va?** Me demanda-t-il

Je me redressai et le regardai dans les yeux.

-**Est-ce que j'ai l'aire d'aller bien?** Réprimais-je

-**Non...** Répondit-il

- **Alors tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien Embry ! Rien du tout ! Donc je t'en prie barre toi et fou moi la paix ! Je ne veux plus te voir...**

-**Ah oui? Et tu décides comme ça de m'oublier? C'est ça? Tu vas mal donc ça va être de ma faute maintenant?**

-**Fou moi la paix et casse-toi Call!** Lui répondis-je sèchement

C'était la première fois que je lui parle comme ça... Surtout la première fois que je l'appelle par son nom de famille... Il me regarda dans les yeux, blessé.

-**Très bien... Si c'est ce que tu désires... Je m'en vais... Adieu Kelly**, dit-il en insistant sur mon prénom et en partant de ma chambre en claquant la porte.

-**Embry...** Murmurais-je...

Je venais de tout perdre d'un coup... Je ne suis qu'une fille débilement conne! Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, serrai le poing dedans et je me mise à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps en m'allongeant dans mon lit... Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et entra. Kelsie vint d'allonger à mes côtés et me serra dans ses bras, je pleurais contre elle et je finis par m'endormir...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai difficilement, aujourd'hui les français arrivent ! Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes... Avec Clémence qui rode dans les alentours, ça ne peut être que dangereux. Je me levai et traînai les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Lorsque j'arrivai dans celle-ci, je me regardai dans la glace, j'avais une mine atroce. Je versai de l'eau du robinet dans mes mains et me rafraîchi la figure, j'allai prendre ma douche et faire ma routine du matin.

**_- Fin chapitre 6 partie 1 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette partie de chapitre ?

Kelly et Sam qui découvrent que Clémence ne s'est pas suicidée mais qu'elle s'est faite transformé en vampire, vous en pensez quoi?

Et Kelly qui en a conclut alors que c'était elle qui avait assassiner sa mère...

Et Clémence qui arrive et qui attaque Kelly ! Bon c'est un peu tôt, surtout qu'on vient juste de savoir que Clémence est en réalité un vampire mais quand j'avais écrit la fiction, je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail ^^'

Et finalement, Kelly qui envoie chiez Embry... Elle est méchante et rancunière Kelly quand elle veut hein ! ^^'

Et encore un grand merci à mes lectrices et à vos reviews qui me font très très plaisir :D

xShanee


	11. Chapitre 6 Partie 2

Kelsie était venu me chercher chez moi pour aller au lycée. Arrivé à celui-ci, j'aperçus Wesley au loin me regardai. Il se mit à courir vers moi, je déviai la direction sans lui lancé de regard avec Kelsie. D'un seul coup je senti une main m'agripper le bras et me fit faire volte-face vers Wesley.

**-Kelly, il faut que je te parle, Maintenant.** Dit-il

**-Pourquoi faire?** Crachais-je

-**Je veux m'expliquer !**

**-Alors vas-y je t'écoute !**

**-On va plus loin s'il te plaît...** Dit-il doucement en me regardant dans les yeux

Je hochai la tête puis nous partîmes plus loin.

**-Je suis désolé Kelly, Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je parlai tout le temps de toi au gars et Chad a commencé à croire que je voulais le venger ! Donc comme c'était mon pote je lui ai fait croire que c'était ça !**

**-Ok et?**

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Kelly..! Je t'aime réellement ! Voir ton beau sourire chaque matin me fait sourire comme un crétin ! Te voir dans les bras d'Embry me rend fou de jalousie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !**

**-Eh bien tu n'auras plus à supporter ça... Embry et moi c'est fini...** Dis-je

-**Sérieux !** S'écria-t-il avec un large sourire. **Euh excuse-moi, sérieusement?** Se reprit-il en arquant un sourcil

-**Hum ouais...**

**-Oh ma pauvre...**

Il me prit dans ses bras mais je le repoussai

-**Ça ira t'inquiète pas...** Réprimais-je

J'avais envie d'hurler que non ça n'irait pas ! Que j'ai perdu mon imprégné! Que j'ai perdu mon imprégné à cause d'un mensonge ! Putain mais ! Je me retournais et couru vers Kelsie pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Wesley avait couru derrière moi mais Kelsie l'avait arrêté d'une main en lâchant un « fou lui la paix elle a besoin d'être seule un petit moment. » Pendant que moi je tapai contre un mur avec mon poing ce qui le fit ce fissuré. Je relâchai mon avant-bras brutalement, je saignais à mon poing... Il faut que je cache ça avant que quelqu'un voit dans quel état j'ai mis ma main qui va guérir dans à peine deux seconde ! Je me retournais vers Kelsie et vis des personnes sortit d'un bus qui me regarder avec des gros yeux. Kelsie se mit à courir dans ma direction.

-**Ça va Kelly ! Oh la tu as vu le mur ! Tu aurais tapé plus fort il se serait écroulé !** Dit-elle sur le choque

D'un seul coup je sentis une main tapoté mon épaule. Je me retournais et vit le proviseur d'un air mauvais, ça c'est un mauvais signe !

-**Mlle Uley veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau! Maintenant!** Dit-il d'un air retenu de l'hystérie

Je grognai et le suivit pendant Kelsie rigolait et partait en cours. Arrivé dans son bureau, je m'asseyais sur une chaise et lui sur son fauteuil puis il prit la parole

-**Très bien, je vous félicite, vous venez de montrer une très belle image de vous devant les Français qui vienne d'arriver !** **Surtout devant votre correspondante !**

**-Hein? Ma correspondante? Comment ça « Ma » Correspondante?** M'écriais-je

**-Oui, du moins devant la jeune fille que vous allez accueillir chez vous !**

**-Mais je n'en veux pas moi !**

Je compris alors...

-**Ah d'accord! Ça y ait je sais ! Madame Neguerman ne m'a pas enlevé de la liste ! Parce qu'en plus elle m'y a inscrite d'office sans que je ne le veuille! Et après elle m'a dit qu'elle allait m'enlever et elle l'a pas fait !** Balançais-je avec hargne.

-**Calmez-vous Kelly et arrêtez de dire des sottises ! Vous hébergerez une Française chez vous et c'est tout !** S'énerva-t-il.** Maintenant allez en cours !**

Je me levai en bousculant la chaise au passage et partie en furie en cours. Non mais j'hallucine ! Cette … De prof m'a foutu une fille a hébergé ! Déjà que ce n'est pas le best l'ambiance chez moi! Elle va mal se sentir la pauvre! Je rejoignis ma classe de français à l'amphithéâtre, je ne pris pas la peine de taper que j'entrais dans la salle où tous les regards se posèrent sur moi.

**-Quoi?** Lâchais-je

**-Mlle Uley ! Je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer sans frapper à la porte !** Lança mon professeur de français

**-Et moi je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à me mettre dans la liste des volontaires pour les accueillir !** Dis-je en soutenant son regard.

Elle chercha quoi dire et renonça, un sourire étira mes lèvres puis j'allai m'asseoir sur les cuisses de Kelsie vu que toute les places était prise. Mme Neguerman expliqua tout ce qu'il fallait qu'on sache et vint l'heure de nous dire qui était avec nous. Beaucoup de gens allait dormir dans l'auberge de jeunesse et quelque un dans les familles, moi j'allais héberger Marie Verset elle avait le même âge que moi mais bizarrement je sens qu'on ne va pas trop trop s'entendre... Va savoir pourquoi !

[…]

Après avoir massacré la morale de Mme Neguerman, il était l'heure de rentré chez moi pour que je fasse visiter la maison à Marie. Arrivé à celle-ci suivit de Kelsie, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur avec chacune un sac à la main. Je vis Embry discuter avec Paul et Sam sur la table de cuisine avec une bière à la main. Ce dernier me regarda d'un air interrogateur, je soupirai.

**-Mme Neguerman m'a imposé une française à héberger !** Râlais-je

-**Elle dormira dans ton lit et toi dans le canapé en bas.** Dit-il simplement

-**Hein !** M'écriais-je pendant que tout le monde riait mis à part Embry qui lui regardait la table.

-**Tu as très bien compris!**

**-Gr !**

La française qui n'avait rien compris de la conversation nous regardait bizarre

-**Hum... Hello, je m'appelle Marie,** dit-elle en anglais

-**Moi c'est Sam, lui Embry et Paul.**

**-Ok !** Répondit-elle en hochant la tête en souriant et en regardant « MON » Embry qui lui, lui avait juste fait un petit signe de tête pour dire bonjour avant de replonger dans son admiration sur sa canette de bière.

**-Ouais bon je vais lui faire visité la maison d'abord je vais poser ses affaires dans MA chambre!** Dis-je en souriant ironiquement.

**-D'accord**, lança mon frère. **Après il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux!** Rajouta-t-il avec un de ses regards qui me font frissonner.

**-Ouais si tu veux**

Puis je partis en haut suivit de Kelsie et Marie. Celle-ci portait sa plus grosse valise et elle galérait légèrement. Donc je la lui pris, je montais dans ma chambre poser ses affaires puis nous allâmes lui faire visité la maison.

[…]

Après une petite visite guidé de ma maison, je laissais Kelsie et Marie rangeaient les affaires de cette dernière et je descendis pour parler à Sam qui était dans la cuisine.

**-Tu voulais me parler?** Dis-je en ignorant mon imprégné qui me regardait.

-**Hum Oui … Comment se fait-il qu'on reçoit quelqu'un chez nous? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux !** Dit Sam

**-Je n'y peux rien moi! Tu n'as qu'à voir ça avec Mme Neguerman! Et je sais que ça l'ai mais si personne ne s'énerve et mute il n'y a aucun danger ! Ok?**

**-Oui mais fais bien attention à ce que vous n'alliez pas dans la forêt !**

**-T'inquiète pas ça ira! Elle ne reste qu'une semaine.**

**-Oui mais tu sais très bien qu'en une semaine il peut s'en passer des choses!**

**-Peut-être mais bon je ne peux pas la viré! Sinon de un je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule par la prof et de deux ça se fait vraiment pas ! Donc tant pis je dormirais dans le canapé bien que ce ne soit pas confortable!**

**-Tu es exaspérante Kelly!**

**-Je sais ! Donc c'est bon tu n'as plus rien à me dire?**

**-No...** Commença-t-il

**-Ok super, je remonte! Dis-je en le coupant et en commençant à monter les marches.**

Resté en la présence de Embry m'ait insupportable! J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser partout en m'excusant de mon comportement, mais non je n'y arrive pas. Je n'aime pas du tout m'excuser! Je n'y arrive pas! Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas! C'est à cause de leur mensonge là que tout à commencer! Il me l'aurait avoué dès que je suis arrivé sa aurait été super! J'aurai réagis super bien! Du moins je pense. Mais là, il a fallu que j'aie un malheureux incident avec une saloperie de sangsue pour savoir leur identité ! J'hallucine sérieux là! Gr ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout tombe sur moi! … Pourquoi?

**_- Fin chapitre 6 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette partie de chapitre ?

Bon, le chapitre a surtout été en rapport avec la française et il était plutôt court, mais je me ferai pardonné avec le prochain (a)

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour connaitre votre avis :D

xShanee


	12. Chapitre 7 Partie 1

**Chapitre 7**

Endormie dans le canapé, je pensais, je pensais encore à toute les choses qui m'arrivait. En plus de tout ça j'étais obligé de me taper une française depuis 2 jours, qui dormait dans MA chambre...! Grr... D'un seul coup, je me sentis écrasé sous un poids lourds, un cri de surprise sorti instinctivement de ma gorge et me levai soudainement en ne manquant pas de faire baller la personne sur moi à terre. Des rires explosèrent dans le salon, ceux de Sam et compagnie et je découvris Paul à terre en tordant de rire. Je soufflai furibond, je ne voyais pas du tout ce qui avait de marrant !

-**Pff... Bande de mongole !** Râlais-je en me dirigeant, les pieds traînent vers les escaliers pour aller réveiller l'autre.

Eh bien on va dire que ma journée du mercredi va mal commencer ! Tss... Je montais les escaliers et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci, je vis Marie en train de lire un gros livre... Oh mon dieu ! Elle a pris le livre des légendes Quileute ! Je courus lui prendre des mains en lui lançant un regard noir.

-**Qui t'as permis de lire ça !** M'énervais-je

-**Oh... Euh je suis désolée Kelly! Je ne voulais pas que cela t'énerve...** Dit-elle en me regardant à la fois craintive et désolé

-**C'est pas grave! Mais ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher à ça ou à autre chose dans mes affaires !**

**-Ok... Mmh, cela veut dire quoi « t'avise »...?** Demanda-t-elle gêné

A oui c'est vrai elle est française et elle ne comprend pas toujours elle...

-**Bah... Rien, laisse ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu n'y touche plus! D'accord?**

**-D'accord !** Sourit-elle

**-Ouais,** grimaçais-je en me retournant pour partir dans la salle de bain me préparer pour une bonne petite matinée où je me suis levé du pied gauche...

[...]

Je venais de sortir de cours avec Marie et Kelsie. Cette dernière voulait voir son imprégné qui n'est autre que Benjamin celui du bal à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Nous discutions et tout tranquillement, c'est fou ce que Marie nous comprend bien tout de même !

-**Sinon Marie on a cas te raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi et on te rejoint dans une heure même pas ! Si tu veux je te prêterai mon ordinateur ! **Dis-je car il était hors de question qu'elle nous accompagne!

**-Euh d'accord**, sourit-elle

**-Super !** Dit Kelsie ravie

Je raccompagnai donc Marie à la maison et Kelsie et moi nous mîmes à courir vers Forks. On y voyait Benjamin au loin avec sa bande d'amis.

-**Mais en fait, tu vas lui dire quoi?** Dis-je

-**Euh bonne question ! Ah bah déjà je vais lui remercier de m'avoir défendu au bal!** Répondit-elle

-**De t'avoir défendu?**

**-Ah ouais faut encore que je t'explique ça...**

**-Oui va falloir que tu m'expliques ça, c'est sûr! **Répliquais-je en lui lançant en drôle de regard

Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents en enfonçant sa tête dans les épaules. Je secouai la tête de désespoir puis nous nous avancions vers la bande à Benjamin.

-**Euh salut Benjamin** ! Dit Kelsie au loin

-**Eh ! Kelsie ! Ça va comme tu veux?** Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras à la surprise de tout le monde même Kelsie

-**Oui ça va et toi?** Dit-elle en le relâchant, avec un large sourire aux lèvres

-**Moi ça roule ! Et toi tu dois être Kelly, la petite copine de Wesley !** S'adressa-t-il à moi en rigolant

-**Oui c'est moi Kelly, mais non je ne suis pas sa copine, loin de là !** Répondis-je gêné

- **Ah excuse-moi, j'ai cru! **Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. **En tout cas je suis content de te revoir Kelsie !**

**-Oui moi aussi**, sourit-elle de toute ses dents. **Et je suis venue pour te remercier de m'avoir défendu l'autre soir...**

**-Bah attend c'était normale! Ce gars-là, Embry, il t'insulte carrément de sale chienne ! Il est arrangé !**

**-De quoi? Embry t'a insulté de quoi?** Me retournais-je enragé vers Kelsie

**- Ah elle n'est pas au courant..?**! Dit Benjamin

**-Euh... J'allais la même au courant juste après... **Dit Kelsie

-**D'ailleurs je crois que tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer !** Lâchais-je

**-Ouais bah moi je vais vous laisser hein! **Dit Benjamin. **Euh Kelsie sa te dit de venir te faire une petite soirée avec moi demain soir?**

**-Euh ouais d'accord !**

**-Je viens te chercher vers 18h30 chez toi demain soir alors ! A plus les filles!**

**-Salut... **Dit Kelsie aux anges

-**J'attends des explications! **Lâchais-je

C'est alors qu'elle m'expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Euh... Mes oreilles ! Embry aurait était au bord du crime juste parce que Wesley avait voulu coucher avec moi ! MAIS C'EST DU N'IMPORTE QUOI !

-**Oh... Lui il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! **M'énervais-je

-**Wesley? **Demanda Kelsie

**-NON ! EMBRY !** Hurlai-je presque

**-Bah pourquoi? Il n'a rien fait de mal !**

**-Si !** Lâchais-je**. De un, il nous ment lui et sa meute sur leur identité depuis le début ! Et qu'ils ne rejettent pas la faute sur nous car on n'aurait pas eu à leur cacher s'il nous l'avait dit en premier ! De deux, il ne fait que ça de calmer ses nerfs sur toi, il t'insulte de chienne !**

**-En même temps ça, ce n'est pas faux que nous sommes des chiennes … **Me coupa Kelsie

-**Non! Nuance, nous sommes des louves, Kelsie. Des louves !**

**-Mouais...** Répondit-elle simplement

**-Et de trois, il se met à tabasser Wesley par jalousie ! Grr ! Si seulement je n'étais pas son imprégné et lui le mien !**

**-Ne dit pas ce genre de chose Kelly, tu pourrais le regretter !**

**-Oh non! Tu vas voir! Il va savoir comment est réellement Kelly Uley !**

**-Roh la la ! Allez, calmes toi, on va rentrer...** Dit-elle en me prenant par le poignet.

Je grognai et la suivais. J'avais tellement besoin de me dégourdir un peu les pattes ! Depuis mon accident, je n'ai même pas encore pu muter... En parlant de ça... Pourquoi n'avais-je pas réussi à muter lorsque Clémence m'a attaqué...? J'avais essayé... Mais pas réussi... Du moins je pense que j'avais essayé... Je n'arrivais même plus à ciller ! A ce que j'avais entendu dire -par la meute-, les vampires ont des dons... Et si elle, elle en avait un? Celui de prendre le contrôle des gens qu'elle désire contrôler ! Mais dans c'est cas là... Elle devient invincible...

-**Kelly? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?** Demanda Kelsie.

Ah! Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais arrêté... Je la regardais dans les yeux sans savoir quoi répondre avec un regard suppliant de l'aide avec les yeux mouillés... J'aurais alors du mal à la vaincre... Même Kelsie ne pourrait la vaincre... Même Sam et tout le reste... On était mort... Tous morts...

-**Kelly !** Reprit Kelsie en me secouant par les épaules.

**-On est cuit...** Rigolais-je sèchement et ironiquement

-**Comment ça..?** Demanda-t-elle**. Bon tu m'expliqueras plus tard on arrive chez toi !** Dit-elle en me regardant au coin de l'œil

**-Ouais...**

Quand nous entrâmes, je vis Emily et Sam en train de regarder la télé.

-**Marie est en haut? **Demanda Kelsie

**-Non elle est partie se promener!** Dit Emy

**-Ok ok! Et il y a qui qui fait sa ronde là? **Demandais-je à mon tour

**-Paul et Jared,** répondit simplement Sam

-**Ok, on va aller aussi dans la forêt ! A toute à l'heure !**

Puis je pris par le bras Kelsie et sortit de la maison sans laisser le temps à Sam de répondre. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt de le déshabillai et en un salto en avant je mutai sous ma forme lupin, suivit de près de Kelsie.

» _Frimeuse !_ Rigola-t-elle

» _Ah ah ! Et fière !_

» _Bon, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer toute tes sautes d'humeur !_ Dit-elle

Je me mise à courir dans la forêt avec Kelsie en lui expliquant tout en détail.

» _Mais non tout n'est pas fini_ ! S'exclama-t-elle. _On peut encore trouver un moyen de l'avoir ! Et je suis sure d'un côté, que c'est pour cette raison alors qu'elle a réussi à fuir des pattes des Quilleutes... Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs sur eux pour pouvoir s'échapper ! A coups sur !_

» _Dans c'est cas-là... Si elle y a réussi une fois... Elle pourrait très bien recommencer !_ Dis-je

» _Pas faux mais bon ! Il ne faut surtout pas être négatif! La guerre ne fait que commencer ma belle ! _Dit-elle

_» Mouais... Avec tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment... Je n'ai vraiment plus la force de me battre..._

» Tss._.. N'importe quoi toi ! Faut arrêter un peu d'être désespéré pour rien toi hein ! Je suis sure que Embry il est pareil de son côté! Aussi déprimé que toi !_

» _Ah ah ! La blague ! Il peut très bien se passer de moi..._

» _Mais oui bien sûr ! Tu t'es imprégné de lui et lui de toi! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! C'est comme moi et Benjamin... Je ne peux plus me passer de lui..._ Dit-elle l'aire rêveuse.

» _Oh la la! Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu as raison..._ Grognais-je

_» Ah ah ah ! Oui je le sais_ ! Ria-t-elle

Je soufflai lasse... Elle avait raison... Il fallait qu'on parle on ne va pas rester comme cela cent mille ans ! J'essayais de repérer son odeur en espérant qu'il soit dans le coin. Lorsque je la repérai, je me dirigeai vers sa direction en trottinant. Apparemment il était aux falaises... Accompagné de quelqu'un à qui cette odeur m'était légèrement familière... Marie. Il devait sûrement lui faire visiter le coin... Rien de plus ! Au moment où j'arrivai... Je les vis tous les deux... Marie était... Au non... Elle em... embrassait... Embry... De rage, je sortis de la forêt en grognant de toutes mes forces sur les deux traites, prête à leur bondir dessus... J'avançais un pas... deux pas... Embry par réflexe, mit Marie derrière lui, j'étouffai un sanglot mélangé de rage envers cette garce et cet homme que j'aime... Je m'apprêtai à leur bondir dessus... Je repliai mes pattes arrière en position d'attaque en lâchant un dernier grognement... Et je bondis...

**_- Fin chapitre 7 partie 1 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette partie de chapitre ?

Le chapitre était une nouvelle fois court désolé, mais je voulais garder un peu de suspense pour la fin :$

Alors, l' imprégné de Kelsie qui fait le premier pas en l'invitant on resto, si c'est pas mignon tout ça? :p

Et Marie et Embry qui s'embrasse... Pauvre Kelly hein ! Qu'en pensez vous? :)

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour connaitre votre avis :D

xShanee :)


	13. Chapitre 7 Partie 2

**WARNING ! LEMON A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE, J'AI PRÉVENU COMME D'HABITUDE QUAND IL COMMENCERA !**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>oint de vue Kelsie

» _Oh la la! Tu sais que tu m'énerves quand tu as raison..._ Grogna-t-elle

» _Ah ah ah ! Oui je le sais !_ Riais-je

J'entendais Kelly sortir du positif de ses pensées, j'avais réussi à lui faire entendre raison! Ouah que je suis trop une bosse ! Kelly se mit à sentir l'odeur d'Embry et la repéra près des falaises avec l'odeur en plus de Marie. Ils avaient dû se croiser en chemin ou bien juste que Embry lui fessait visité le coin... Comme le pense Kelly... Je partis me promener pendant que Kelly allait parler à Embry. J'étais au niveau de la frontière des Cullen et vit au loin deux autres loups. Sûrement Paul et Jared! Je sortis ma langue de ma gueule comme un petit toutou tout content et m'avançai vers les garçons. Mais je m'arrêtai net, entendant les pensées meurtrières de Kelly... Je fis vite demi-tour et fonçai vers les falaises où se trouvait Kelly. Au moment où j'arrivai, Kelly s'apprêtait à sauter sur Embry et Marie. Au moment où elle sauta et qu'elle fut en l'air je lui sautai dessus à temps la projetant loin sur le côté. Marie étouffa un cri effrayé et Embry et elles se mirent à courir vers la forêt. Kelly se leva furibond, se remit à courir derrière et cette fois-ci elle fut arrêtée par un loup gris qui était soit Paul ou Jared - je ne les reconnaissais pas encore sous leur forme lupin – qui lui sauta à son tour dessus. L'autre loup et moi vînmes aider le loup gris qui ne faisait pas le poids contre la férocité que dégager la colère de Kelly. Elle projeta le loup d'un énorme coup de patte contre un arbre et elle se mit à grogner sur nous trois.

» _KELLY ! MAIS BORDEL CALME TOI !_ Criais-je par pensée.

» _Non! Ces salauds vont crevés !_ Sanglota-t-elle. _Lorsque je suis arrivé... Embry était en train d'embrasser cette bouffonne ! Moi qui voulait me faire pardonné de ma mauvaise réaction, voilà que je le retrouve en train de se trémousser avec une putain!_

» _Mais non tu as sûrement mal vu !_

» _Si, j'ai très bien vu Kelsie! Regarde !_ Dit-elle en me montrant la scène

» _Mais je suis sure qu'au contraire c'est elle qui l'a embrassé et par surprise il s'est laissé faire!_

» _Mais bien sûr ! Arrête de le protéger un peu ! De lui chercher des excuses tout le temps ! C'est soûlant ! Donc tu as le choix! Soit tu es dans mon camp ou tu dégages avec eux.._. Dit-elle sèchement

» _Kelly ! Tu sais très bien que je resterais toujours avec toi..._

» _Alors arrête de les protéger tout le temps..._ Lâcha-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

Pendant notre discutions, je n'avais pas remarqué que les garçons nous regardaient bizarre, ce demandant ce qu'on se disait. Je secouai la tête désespéré et repartis avec Paul et Jared chez Kelly voir dans quel état était la française.

**P**oint de vue Kelly

Mon cœur venait de se faire arracher férocement de ma poitrine... Embry venait lui-même de me l'arracher... Il venait de m'enlever la seule chose qui me garder les pieds sur terre... Il venait de me montrer que malgré l'imprégnation... Il avait réussi à m'oublier... à m'oublier tellement vite... La dernière chose qui me rester à faire sur cette terre était « Mourir »... Me suicider serait tellement dur... Autant faire languir de plaisir la seule personne qui désire me voir lâcher un dernier souffle de vie en me laissant entre ses mains... Je me transformais en humaine... J'étais à terre à genoux toute nue pleurant à chaude larme, me disant que cette souffrance allait bientôt se finir et je lâchai de ma gorge un dernier mot...

-**CLEMENCE!** Hurlais-je me demandant si au moins elle était là et qu'elle m'entendait...

D'un seul coup, je la vis devant moi un sourire sadique sur les lèvres...

-**Tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de m'appeler deux fois**! Ria-t-elle sadiquement

Je la regardai avec mes yeux brouillé de larme...

-**Alors ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu? **Sourit-elle. **Oh, attendant laisse-moi deviner... Chagrin d'amour? **Explosa-t-elle de rire. **Mais que veux-tu que je fasse dis-moi?** Dit-elle surprise. **Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est moi qui aie hypnotisé la petite Marie pour qu'elle embrasse ton Embry chérie, **dit-elle narquoise. **Mais bon de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Après tout, tu as bien dit que tout était fini? **_**« Tu ne sais rien Embry ! Rien du tout ! Donc je t'en prie barre toi et fou moi la paix ! Je ne veux plus te voir... »**_** Pauvre petit loulou, il était traumatisé...**

-**Espèce de sangsue !** Hurlais-je en lâchant un cri de rage et en mutant après avoir sauté sur mes deux pieds mais elle me paralysa avec son don...

-**Ah ah ! Si tu croyais m'avoir comme ça espèce d'erreur de la nature qui à signer la mort pour tous ses proches, c'est raté tu sa...**

Elle fut stoppée par Embry qui lui avait sauté dessus par surprise sous sa forme lupin.. Il la fit projeter contre un arbre mais elle se redressa aussitôt sur ses pieds, elle regarda Embry furax et s'enfuit dans la pénombre de la forêt. Je fus relâché de son don et retomba à terre en me transformant en humaine et j'éclatai en sanglot... Embry qui venait de se transformait en humain à son tour, se remit son short qu'il avait attaché à sa cheville sur lui, vint me prendre dans ses bras et à mon plus grand étonnement je me laissai faire dans ses doux bras que j'aime tans...

-**Kelly... Je suis tellement désolé... Je t'aime tellement... J'ai voulu la repousser, mais je ne voulais pas la vex...**

Je le coupai en l'embrassant à pleine bouche... Des papillons vinrent se formaient partout dans mon corps... Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation depuis tellement longtemps... Ce sentiment de bien-être avec la personne avec qui je veux faire ma vie... La seule et unique personne que j'aime malgré les difficultés que la vie m'apporte... Il avait positionné ses mains sur mes hanches et moi mes mains dans sa chevelure lui tirant légèrement ses cheveux de plaisir... Son souffle se frottant délicatement sur mon visage m'avait manqué... Tout comme lui tout simplement...

**Un mois plus tard...**

Voilà un mois que nous nous étions remis ensemble Embry et moi et voilà trois semaines que l'autre peste avait embrassé MON Embry sous l'emprise de l'autre là! Quand Embry et moi étions rentré chez moi, on l'avait retrouvé en pleur en grelottant « Il... il... il y a... avait un... un loup GEANT bl...blanc ! » et puis donc bien sur moi je m'étais faite tué par Sam ! Embry avait dû faire genre qu'il n'avait rien vu et qu'elle halluciné comme avec la fille du lycée que j'avais prise pour une folle. J'avais bien ris n'empêche! Rien ne peut être pire que me séparer de mon imprégné, donc sérieusement, à côté, Sam et son engueulade ce n'était qu'une broutille ! En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'après ça, la petite française n'a pu réessayer d'approcher mon chérie ! Elle devait sûrement ce dire « Je ne peux pas l'approcher, sinon le loup blanc pourrait resurgir de nul par! » Ah ah ah ! C'est tordant de rire! Bref, reprenons nos esprits ! Donc ensuite deux-trois jours après, la française est repartie. Kelsie a eu son rendez-vous avec Benjamin et je peux vous dire que ce mec est un beau salaud ! J'avais envie de l'écorcher ce gars ! Je vais vous expliquer l'histoire...

Flash-back au rendez-vous de Kelsie et Benjamin un mois plus tôt ; **P**oint de vue Externe

Kelsie et Benjamin étaient assis tous deux, l'un en face de l'autre. Kelsie était aux anges, maintenant elle comprenait le sentiment qu'avait Kelly quand elle était avec Embry. Leurs imprégnés leur étaient irrésistible ! C'était le bonheur pour Kelsie! Mais bien sûr elle ne doutait en rien la statue de Benjamin... D'un seul coup, une petite blonde toute souriante débarqua et vint embrasser langoureusement notre petit Benjamin. Kelsie ne réalisa pas ce qui se passer sous c'est yeux.

-**Chanel**** !** Fit Benjamin surpris après qu'elle ait relâché ses fines lèvres

-**Coucou mon chéri !** Sourit-elle faussement. **Salut toi...** Dit-elle en regardant de travers Kelsie

Celle-ci se décomposa en mille et un morceaux... Anéantie par ce qui venait de se passé... Son cœur venait de se briser... Il lui avait brisé, elle lui avait brisé. ILS lui avaient brisé... Elle fut prise de tremblement, des larmes commençaient à la menacé de sortir de ses petits yeux marron-vert...

-**Je... Euh... Je dois vous laisser... **Cracha-t-elle au bord des larmes avant de partir en courant

-**Non attends Kelsie ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !** Dit Benjamin à Kelsie en criant pour qu'elle l'entende. **Putain mais lâche moi toi là!** Lâcha Benjamin à Chanel.

-**Benjamin ! Tu n'as aucun droit de sortir avec elle ! Et tu le sais très bien ! Nous ne sommes pas venue ici pour que tu flirte avec elle on est venu ici po...**

Kelsie n'entendait plus leur conversation car elle était déjà trop loin et avec ses pleurs qui étaient sorti, elle n'entendait plus qu'eux...

**F**in du flash-back ; **P**oint de vue Kelly

La pauvre Kelsie... Et dire que j'avais vécu ce même sentiment une journée plus tôt ! Bien que sa lui était super difficile elle l'ignorait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle... Tiens sa me rappelle quelqu'un sa...Vous même vous savais * _Gros sourire à pleine dents_ * Ensuite, d'après une des Cullen, il va y avoir une bataille d'ici demain... On ne sait pas qui commande la meute de nouveaux née mais ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle en a après Bella Swan, la fille aux sangsues. Donc on a des doutes sur Victoria, à ce qu'on m'a dit, elle veut venger James son ex. Mais bon... Moi je ne sais pas mais je sens que Clémence va en profiter pour attaquer... C'est un très très mauvais pré-sentiment... Pour la bataille, Kelsie et moi resterons dans la forêt à veiller que Victoria n'atteigne pas Bella qui sera dans les montagnes. D'ailleurs, là, Jacob et Edward sont sûrement avec elle en train de préparer la tente sur la montagne. Ils auraient pu choisir un autre endroit tout de même! Elle va se les peler la pauvre … Surtout que Edward pourra sûrement pas la réchauffé ! Il est encore plus froid qu'un mort ! Bref c'est leur problème, et non le mien ! Avec la meute on a assisté à des entraînements débiles pour moi de sangsues juste parce que l'un des Cullen, Jasper, s'y connaît en nouveau née ! Bon je dois avouer que c'est bien utile pour nous tout de même mais bon !

En ce moment même, je me trouvais dans mon lit avec mon imprégné, j'espérais de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas notre dernière nuit tous les deux... Une larme commençait à perler sur mon visage

-**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour?** Me demanda mon imprégné en me capturant ma larme de son pouce

-**Oh rien...**

**-Si raconte-moi mon ange...**

**-Non mais c'est juste que … je ne sais pas... j'ai peur que ce ne soit notre dernière nuit à deux...**

**-Chut... **me dit-il en posant son doigt sur mes lèvres. **Ne dit pas sa... Je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas là dernière ma belle...**

**-Oui peut-être... Mais j'ai l'impression que je vais perdre une partie de moi durant la bataille...**

**-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien...**

**-Oui je m'en fais sûrement pour rien**

Personne ne parler, j'étais simplement sur lui, la tête sur son torse nu et sa main envahissait mon bras de caresses...

-**Embry...?** L'appelais-je timide

-**Oui?** Répondit-il

-**J'ai envie de toi...** Dis-je toute timide les yeux clos en rougissant

Depuis que nous nous étions remis ensemble nous n'avions pas fait une seule fois l'amour... Embry ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer ses caresses plus intimement...

**LEMON**

Sa main descendait lentement sur ma cuisse; D'une main ferme, il m'attrapa ma jambe et mis de façon à ce que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. J'éclatai de rire et me mis à l'embrasser fougueusement en glissant mes mains sur son torse pendant que lui me caressait sauvagement mon fessier. Je n'avais pas ressenti cette sensation de sa part depuis tellement longtemps... Une _éternité_ même... Je me mis à le baiser au niveau de sa mâchoire et je remontai au niveau de sa trempe. Mes mains pendant ce temps, continuaient leur chemin. Arrivés au niveau de l'élastique du boxer de mon amoureux, je me mis à jouer avec, le faisant gémir d'impatience. Je le lui enlevai délicatement en faisant exprès de lui faire sentir ma peau le frôler, il gémissait de plaisir, et son excitation se fit voir quand je lui avais enlevé entièrement son boxer -que je venais de balancer dans ma chambre- en découvrant son sexe tendu par le désir. Je le pris en main, sûrement toute rouge de gêne, et je me mis à le caresser lentement du bout des doigts. Pendant ce temps-là, Embry était la tête en arrière avec les yeux fermés entrain de gémir du plaisir que je lui procurai. Après quelque hésitation, je pris son gland en bouche. Quand j'eus posé mes lèvres dessus, un frisson le parcouru aussitôt ; Voilà où été son point G. Après lui avoir donné grand plaisir et de l'avoir fait éjaculer hors de ma bouche (dans un mouchoir en papier qui traîné hi hi), il reprit le dessus, me fit basculer et se positionna au-dessus de moi. Il commençait à m'embrasser le cou, et à glisser sans gêne vers ma poitrine. Je me tortillais de plaisir sous ses caresses et ses baisers qu'il faisait à ma poitrine dénudé. Ma peau frémissait à chaque fois qu'il me touchait les bouts de mes seins. Il prit l'un de mes tétons en bouche et se mit à me la mordiller. Un petit gémissement sortit de ma bouche, et par réflexe je mis mes mains dans sa douce chevelure. Ses baisers se remirent à descendre tout au long de mon corps. Quand il arriva à au bout de tissu qui le séparait de mon intimité, il me fit le même calvaire que je lui avais moi-même offert cinq minutes plutôt... Il se décida à l'enlever mais pas d'une façon très romantique, mais sauvagement et il plongea ses lèvres contre mon intimité, me faisant étouffé un cri non de douleur mais de plaisir! Il commença à jouer avec sa langue sur mon clitoris me faisant tortiller de plaisir. J'étouffais encore de long gémissement en lui arrachant ses cheveux de plaisir par la même occasion. Après tous ces préliminaires, il revint m'embrasser en me pénétrant lentement. Je lâchai un soulagement, le sentir en moi me faisait tellement de bien...! Il commençait à accélérer ses mouvements en moi ce qui me fit lâché des gémissements à Embry rauque et puissant ainsi qu'à moi jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne ensemble, _le septième_

**_- Fin chapitre 7 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez cette partie de chapitre ?

Kelsie qui empêche Kelly de leur sauté à la gorge, vous ne vous y attendez pas hein? x)

Kelly qui est désespéré et qui appelle Clémence... Mais quelle idiote... Heureusement qu'Embry est intervenu! Vous en pensez quoi vous?

Ah et ils se remettent enfin ensemble de se fait.. SI c'est pas beau l'amour :D

Et le rendez-vous foireux de Benjamin... Vous en pensez quoi? Que pensez vous qu'ils cachent Benjamin et Chanel? "**Nous ne sommes pas venue ici pour que tu flirte avec elle on est venu ici po..." **que pensez vous qu'elle voulait dire?

Et pour ceux qui ont lu le lemon, vous en pensez quoi? :)

N'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour connaitre votre avis :D

Et merci encore à mes habituelle lectrices :)

xShanee


	14. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

« _Si on devait mourir demain! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins? Si on devait mourir demain! Moi je t'aimerais. Moi je t'aimerais. Moi... Je t'aimerais !_ »

J'éteignis mon réveil en le balançant du revers de ma main à travers la pièce, et essayai me rendormir dans les bras de mon homme qui était absente à l'appel. J'ouvris les yeux instinctivement et vis qu'il n'était effectivement plus à mes côtés. Je me levais alors pour le rejoindre en bas. Arrivé aux escaliers, j'écoutais avec mon ouïe extra-fine la discussion qui se déroulait dans la cuisine.

-**Je ne veux pas que Kelly prenne de risque pendant la bataille ! Il faut qu'elle reste dans la forêt ! **Intervint Sam

-**Et c'est pareil pour Kelsie, Embry. **Renchéri Quil

-**Je ne sais pas les gars, on ne pourra pas les surveiller ! **Répondit l'intéressé, mon imprégné.

-**Elles ne risqueront rien, et il y aura Seth avec elles ! Elles resteront avec lui pour veiller sur Edward et Bella aux montagnes! **Dit Quil

-**Oui**, Intervins-je en descendant les escaliers. **Quil et Sam ont raison mon cœur, il faut qu'on reste à l'écart aussi pour surveiller la forêt pendant que vous, vous serez sur le champ de bataille...**

**-Mais...**

**-Il n'y a pas de mais Embry,** le coupais-je

-**Kelly...** Dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes joues et son front sur le mien.

Je le fixai dans les yeux... Et lui me fixait dans les yeux pour me faire changer d'avis.

-**Non Embry, ma décision est prise... Et tu n'arriveras pas du tout à me faire changer d'avis... **Dis-je toujours en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il enleva ses mains de mes joues et partit vexé dehors...

-**Ne t'inquiètes pas Kelly, il ne t'en veut pas, il a juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... **Dit Sam en me prenant dans ses bras

-**Je sais... Je sais... **Me répétais-je

[…]

Kelsie et moi étions allongées dans mon lit en train de se faire un câlin... D'adieu? J'en avais tellement l'impression... Comme si quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver ! Cette sensation m'était vraiment horrible... Comme si un manque allait se crée en moi... Comme si … Comme si quelqu'un de nous deux allait perdre la vie... Un pincement s'était formé dans mon cœur... J'avais tellement peur... Pas de me battre contre des sangsues... Juste à l'idée que je pouvais perdre Kelsie ou mon Imprégné... Cette pensé m'était horriblement horrible...

-**Kelly il va falloir qu'on aille nous préparer dans la forêt... **Me coupa de mes pensées Kelsie

-**Oui, tu as raison.**..

Kelsie et moi nous levâmes et descendîmes dans la cuisine. Emily était à se démonté la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pleurer car elle avait peur... Et je la comprenais tellement

**-Oh mais ma petite Emy chérie... Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer je t'assure ! On reviendra tous indemne...!**

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle éclata en sanglot. Je lui frottai le dos pour la rassurer puis je m'en allai avec Kelsie la laissant seule avec Billy. A la lisière de la forêt, Kelsie et moi mutâmes sous notre forme lupine -en pensant bien à accroché nos vêtements à nos chevilles- et courûmes vers l'endroit où se trouvait Bella, Edward, Jacob et Seth. On courrait sur nos quatre pattes toute deux à en perdre haleine, Kelsie pensait à Benjamin, malgré le sale coup qu'il lui a fait, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer ; C'est son imprégné...

» _Merci de quitter mes pensées sinon tu participeras à la bataille que sur trois pattes ! _Me menaça Kelsie

Un frisson me parcouru le corps bestial... Même si je participais avec toute mes pattes à la bataille, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensé à ma drôle d'intuition qu'on ne reviendra pas tous vivants de cette bataille...

» _Mademoiselle Uley aurait-elle peur? _Me demanda Kelsie. _Pour ma part j'ai plutôt l'impression que tout va devenir comme au paradis ! Comme si j'allais retrouver mon imprégné et vivre en paix avec lui...! Comme si nous allions nous réunir enfin ! _Éclata Kelsie.

» _Ah ! Voilà enfin le pourquoi de ta bonne humeur, _Riais-je

» _Eh oui ! Dit-elle se joignant _à mes rires

Ça faisait du bien de rire un peu... Vu la tension qui commençait à largement me monter, ça la relâché un peu... Mais vraiment qu'un petit peu... Nous arrivions près des montagnes, nous vîmes Seth au loin, nous allâmes derrière un arbre nous transformer puis nous allâmes voir Seth qui s'était aussi transformait en humain.

-**Salut les filles ! **S'exclama Seth

-**Salut**, sourîmes Kelsie et moi

-**Alors vous êtes prête pour la bataille? Pour ma part, j'ai trop hâte d'y être mais le truc c'est qu'ils m'ont interdit d'aller sur le champs de bataille « Pour ma sécurité »**, Ronchonna-t-il

-**Moi je ne le suis pas trop mais bon... Ai-je le choix?** Riais-je.** Pis nous c'est la même, ils n'ont pas voulu qu'on aille sur le champ de bataille **! Râlais-je

-**Moi j'ai vraiment trop envie de me battre aussi ! Et j'ai surtout envie que ça se finisse ! J'ai un trop bon pressentiment comme quoi on va enfin pouvoir se rejoindre Benjamin et moi! **Sautilla Kelsie

-**Ah la la! Les filles et leurs pressentiments je vous jure !** Railla-t-il

-**Oh ça va hein ! **Rigola Kelsie en secouant la tête désespéré

-**Bon allez on va rejoindre les autres la bataille va commencer... **Dis-je

Ils acquiescèrent et nous mutâmes sous notre forme lupine. Quand nous arrivions, Edward était là à attendre tout seul!

-**Bella est avec Jacob... **Dit-il simplement

» _Ah ok! _Dis-je

-_T_**u le seras quand il se transformera, Seth...**Répondit-il à Seth à la question « _Que font-ils_ » qu'il a posé.

Cinq minutes après Bella revint, gêné

-**Ça y ait la bataille a commencé... Jacob est parti les rejoindre**, dit-elle.

» _Euh on vous laisse tous les deux nous on va surveiller les alentours_, dit Kelsie

-**D'accord Kelsie,** répondit Edward.

Puis nous partîmes, ainsi que Seth surveillaient les alentours et après il ira les rejoindre pour les protéger. On courrait tous les trois chacun de notre côtés à humer toute sorte d'odeur... Seth lança un hurlement pour me dire qu'il allait rejoindre les autres et Kelsie et moi continuait à vérifier les alentours.

» K_elly... Tu m'excuseras mais il faut vraiment que je les rejoigne sur le champ de bataille ! _S'écria Kelsie dans ma tête.

» N_on Kelsie! On a dit qu'on devait rester ici ! _Dis-je

» _Allez s'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de se battre avec une meute de sangsue ! _Dit-elle suppliante

» _Grr... Ok mais fait attention à toi ma Belle ! Allez dégage et bonne chance... Moi je vais continuer à guetter les alentours_

» _MERCI ! Je t'aime fort_, ria-t-elle

»_ Moi aussi,_ répondis-je après avoir moi aussi ris.

Puis elle partit à folle allure vers l'endroit où se trouvé mon amoureux, mes amis et... les sangsues. Kelsie commençait à sentir l'odeur du sang en courant... Moi je sentais trois odeurs différentes de sangsues... Deux des odeurs s'éloignait de moi pendant que la dernière, au contraire s'approcher... D'un seul coup, un hurlement horrifié lupin se fit entendre au loin et un autre humain, résonna dans ma tête... Ce que je vis par la vue de Kelsie me glaça fortement le sang et je me figeai net sur place pendant qu'une sangsue fit son apparition devant mes yeux, Clémence...

-**Bonjour Kelly,** dit-elle avec un sourire narquois

Je grognais et essayais de lui sauter à la figure pour lui déchirer sa tête, mais comme si cent fois plus qu'un quintal me retenait... Elle était en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur moi pendant que les hurlements de tristesse de Kelsie continuaient...

-**Comme tu as sûrement dû le constaté, j'ai un don très spécial ! Je fais des femelles de race humaine, vampire et animale ce que je veux ! **Ria-t-elle. Et oui... **C'était pour cela que je n'avais pas réussi à empêcher l'autre sale cabot de m'attaquer pendant que j'étais en train de te faire souffrir ! **Ragea-t-elle. **Et c'est donc pour cela que je me suis allié avec un vampire, du moins, je l'ai forcé à s'allier avec moi pour pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance contre toi!** Explosa-t-elle de rire.

Je grognais tellement cette sangsue me dégoutter! Et comme par enchantement, je redevins humaine et m'habillai sans contrôler mes faits et gestes !

-**Pas de panique ! C'est juste que quand je te tuerai, je voudrais te tuer sous ta forme humaine !** Ria-t-elle

-**Mais pourquoi toute cette hargne contre moi? L**âchais-je au bord des larmes

Elle s'esclaffa de nouveau puis reprit:

-**Ah ah ah ! C'est une blague que tu me fais là, non? Tu me demandes pourquoi je t'en veux tans ! Eh bien je vais te le dire!**

**» Il y a quelque années, je vivais l'amour parfait ! J'avais un mari que je pensais parfait, j'avais un enfant parfait ET une meilleure amie que je pensais elle aussi parfaite, ta mère. Un soir où je m'étais disputé avec Joshua, j'étais partie de la maison avec Sam chez ma mère à Port Angeles. Ton père était tout désespéré, il croyait que j'étais partie chez ta mère, donc il y avait été, mais je n'y étais pas. Ta mère lui a alors proposé de boire un verre pour en parler, sauf que sa n'a pas été qu'un, et arrivé là ils ont fini dans ****le lit de ta mère...**

**» Tout ça je ne le savais bien évidement pas... Neuf mois plus tard, tu es née ! Ta mère disait que ton père était un gars qu'elle avait rencontré en boite, et qu'ils avaient juste couché ensemble sans se protéger. Moi comme une pauvre idiote, je l'ai cru ! Pendant 1 ou 2 ans, je ne sais plus, je vivais dans l'inconscience que mon mari avait un bébé avec ma meilleure amie, jusqu'au jour où ils avaient décidé de me l'annoncer, je m'en rendais malade... J'étais follement amoureuse de lui à cause de l'imprégnation... Mais même avec ça il avait réussi tout de même à me tromper...**

**» Ta mère et toi étiez donc parti de la Push, mais je savais que ton père et ta mère s'envoyaient des lettres... j'en faisais des dépressions totale... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré un vampire au plus grand des hasards... Il voulait absolument me tuer mais moi j'avais une meilleure idée en tête... Je voulais qu'il me transforme pour me venger de ta mère et de toi! Tu as été une erreur de la nature! Même ta mère le disait !**

-**Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ma mère m'aimait ! Elle m'aimait jusqu'au jour où tu t'es introduites chez moi et que je l'ai retrouvé vidé de son sang dans ma cuisine !** Hurlais-je pleure

-**Ta mère n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait! Sale erreur de la nature ! **Ria-t-elle encore plus. **Oh et puis, je crois que ta petite meilleure amie doit être vraiment mal... La pauvre, elle n'a pas eu de chance ! Son imprégné se trouvait justement dans mon passage lorsque j'ai eu besoin de me nourrir! Il était très appétissant ! Un sang à l'arôme sucré... Hum ! It was delicious ! Ah ah !**

-**Grrr ! **Rageais-je. **Espèce d'ordure ! **Hurlais-je

Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, lui dégommer sa gueule ! Elle gloussa encore plus, et à vitesse vampirique elle arriva à mes côtés. Elle prit mon menton d'une main et m'examina.

-**Alors alors... Comment vais-je te tuer?... **Réfléchie-t-elle en continuant à m'examiner. **Je ne peux pas te boire ton sang sinon je risquerai de m'empoisonner avec son sang de cabot... Te décrochais ta tête de ta colonne vertébrale... Trop facile... Ah! Je sais ! **Dit-elle toute heureuse. J**e vais te transpercer personnellement le corps de mon point jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ton cœur et que je te l'écrabouille comme si je n'avais rien dans la main !** Finit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

Mon corps tressailli et en un seul mouvement elle me transperça le côté droit de mon bas ventre. J'hurlai de douleur! D'affreux grognement me sortait de la bouche, c'était horrible... Elle renfonça son deuxième poing dans l'autre côté de mon bas ventre... Un autre hurlement encore plus fort sortit de ma bouche... C'était ses deux bras en moi qui me retenais debout sinon je serais déjà tombé à terre comme un rien...

-A**lors... Tu vois la souffrance que j'ai endurée à cause de toi et ta salope de mère...! **Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille

J'étouffai un pleur lorsqu'elle enleva ses deux poings et qu'elle me gifla me projetant loin, impuissante... C'est ainsi qu'elle continua mes tortures jusqu'à ce qu'à ce qu'elle atteigne mon cœur...

**P**oint de vue **C**hanel

Benjamin et moi allâmes dans la forêt pour nous préparer avant que Kelsie et Kelly arrivent eux aussi dans la forêt. Benjamin avait une triste mine, il avait peur pour Kelsie! Je le comprends bien, quand elle s'est imprégnée de lui, lui aussi en même temps c'est imprégné d'elle... Et oui, nous, nous connaissons leurs secrets, mais eux ne connaissent pas le nôtre. Nous sommes des sorciers de Salem, nous avons été envoyés pour protéger les filles du danger qu'elles aillent combattre dans quelque heure si ce n'est moins... Eh oui, en fait je ne sors pas avec Benjamin, je suis juste sa sœur mais j'avais juste dû intervenir pour pas que ça n'aille trop loin car nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir avec nos protéger...

-**Benjamin écoute moi, Kelsie ne risquera rien ! Tu seras là pour intervenir s'il le faut ! Donc arrête un peu de te tracasser pour rien tu veux? **Dis-je

-**Ce n'est pas si simple que ça Chanel ! **Répondit mon ami

-**Si ça l'est ! De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive elle survivra c'est sur... Toi-même tu sais pourquoi, **lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux

-**Oui... Je sais...**

**-Bien**

D'un côté je le comprends aussi, l'amour peut nous rendre fou ! Et c'est donc sur c'est dernière parole que nous reprîmes route juste après avoir entendu les bruits de pattes courir de Kelsie et Kelly, signe qu'elles étaient dans la forêt. Après cinq minutes de marche, je commençai à sentir une odeur... Une odeur de vampire qui se rapprochait de nous... Sans qu'on s'y attende un vampire -qui correspondait à la description du vampire que Kelsie et Kelly allait combattre- sauta sans hésitation sur Benjamin en l'attaquant directement par la gorge...

**-BENJAMIN! **Hurlais-je effrayé

Avec mes pouvoirs je fis projeter le vampire loin de Benjamin, le vampire me regarda avec un air de vainqueur et repartit à lasso loin de nous dans la forêt... Je courus vers Benjamin les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarda pendant quelque seconde puis referma les yeux...

-N**on non non non ! Benjamin ! **Hurlais-je en le secouant. **Putain benjamin Non !** Hurlais-je encore en éclatent en sanglot

Il saignait abondamment à son cou... Il était mort ! Mort ! Mort devant mes yeux ! Je lâchai un cri que je ne connaissais moi-même pas... La rage me monta... Mes cheveux blond devinrent noirs ainsi que mes yeux... Le temps devint alors sombre et il commença à neiger abondamment. Je me levais d'un bond et me mis à courir vers l'endroit où cette salope était partit. La rage était toujours en moi, une force que je n'avais jamais eu été elle aussi en moi. Au bout de quelque minute un hurlement de loup retentit loin derrière moi... J'y reconnu Kelsie... Elle venait de trouver le corps de Benjamin... A cette pensé, une larme coula le long de ma joue et je précipitai alors mes pas pour aller retrouver cette pourriture de Clémence ! Je commençai à sentir son odeur... Avec celle de Kelly... Et celle du … Du sang? Quand j'arrivai je vis quelque chose d'horrible... Clémence venait de rentrer son poing dans le corps de Kelly ! Celle-ci lâcha un énorme cri d'horreur de de douleur en tenant Clémence par ses manches de sous-pulls pour tentait de rester debout... Clémence remua son bras dans Kelly ce qui fit encore plus hurler Kelly... J'étais paralysé sous l'horreur qui se faisait devant moi... J'entendais le souffle de Kelly diminuer petit à petit... Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête... Clémence éclata de rire tout en enleva son bras de Kelly et elle balança son corps loin d'elle. Un petit cri d'horreur ressorti de ma bouche... C'était la première fois depuis toute mon existence que j'assistais à ce genre de chose... Clémence venait d'entendre mon petit cri et se retourna vers moi, un sourire en coin se forma au coin de ses lèvres et sans que je fasse rien j'avançai vers elle...

-T**u es venue de toi même pour que je te fasse mourir? **Éclata-t-elle de rire.

Je remarquai que ma rage s'était vite faite remplacé par de la peur et que mes cheveux et mes yeux était redevenu normal... Elle m'attrapa par le cou et me balança au côté de Kelly... J'éclatai en sanglot ! La vue de tout le sang de Kelly couler à mes côtés était horrible... Tellement horrible... Il faut que je sauve Kelly, tel était ma mission... Mais cela me sera impossible... Clémence va me tuer dans un instant sans que j'ai le temps de ciller.. Mais d'un seul coup, sans que Clémence ni moi nous en rendions compte, un loup gris-blanc apparu en grognant rageusement... Les dents ressorties... Le front plissé par la rage... Clémence se retourna d'un geste vif et sans qu'elle ne voie qui était son adversaire, celui-ci lui sauta à la gueule en une fraction de seconde en lâchant un hurlement de guerre... Tout ce que je vis sous mes yeux était tout simplement la scène de mort de Clémence qui avait tué mon frère et ma protéger... Au bout de quelque seconde, je vis que la louve malgré toute la rage qu'elle abordait, perdis le dessus, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il faut que j'agisse ! Je commençai par mettre mes indexes et majeurs sur mes tempes en me repliant sur moi-même... Je pensai fort à Clémence avec la tête en feu... Ceci était un exercice qu'on avait déjà essayé en cours sur des mannequins en mousse, et c'était un exercice que je n'avais jamais réussi... Ce n'est pas grave, je réessaye puis c'est tout ! Je me concentrai fortement... Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal … Je serais des dents pour ne pas hurler et quelqu'un commença à hurler, Clémence. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais réussi à activer ce pouvoir mais il me faisait tellement souffrir que ça en devient insupportable... Plus les cris augmentaient, plus j'augmentais la puissance de mon pouvoir envers elle... J'aimais la sentir souffrir, rien qu'à l'idée de venger mon frère même si j'en souffrais moi, j'en m'en contre fichais, je voulais qu'elle souffre comme elle m'a fait souffrir moi ainsi que Kelsie en prenant la vie de benjamin... Elle allait nous le payer.

**P**oint de vue **E**mbry

(Lorsque Jacob se fait attaquer par le vampire et que Sam dit

Qu'ils vont rentrer le faire soigner et parce que les volturis arrivent)

-**Sam ! Je vais chercher Kelly, Kelsie et le reste dans la forêt ! **Dis-je alors qu'ils commençaient à s'en aller

-**D'accord, Paul accompagne le ! **Répondit Sam

-**Ok, **répondit Paul sans broncher

Paul me rejoint puis nous courûmes et mutâmes dans la forêt. Je dois bien avouer que même si la fin c'est mal passé, je me suis plus défouler avec ses foutues sangsues !

» _Je dois bien avouer que moi aussi gamin ! _Intervint Paul

» _Et je dois bien avouer aussi que je suis content que Kelly ne soit pas ve..._

D'un seul coup je me mis à renifler une odeur... Du sang...

» _Oh putain Kelly !_

Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse suivi de près par Paul en suivant l'odeur du sang... Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, ce que je vis m'horrifie... Kelly était allongé remplie de sang à ses côtés et beaucoup au niveau de son cœur... Je sentis le monde autour de moi s'écrouler... Une larme coula sur mon pelage puis une autre... Mon imprégné était morte... Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est sûrement juste qu'une blague ! Dites-moi que... Non! Dites-moi qu'elle n'est pas morte !

» _Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi Gamin..._ Dit Paul

» _Ta Gueule ! L_ui hurlais-je dessus.

Je partis en courant vers le corps mort de Kelly, en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps à la supplier de me dire d'elle même qu'elle n'était pas morte...

**P**oint de vue **E**xterne

La mort régnait dans la forêt de la petite réserve de la Push, Benjamin était mort, Kelly était morte et maintenant cela allait être le tour de Clémence. Cette femme était un monstre aux yeux de tous, elle avait tout d'abord abandonné sa famille pour une simple erreur du passé... Elle avait décidé de se venger en tuant la mère de Kelly ainsi que Kelly elle-même... Sa mort à elle maintenant, elle s'en contre fichait complètement, elle allait mourir avec la conscience tranquille d'être morte en s'étant venger pour elle « correctement » de ce qu'elle avait enduré. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'est de briser des cœurs... Embry pleurait Kelly sa pauvre imprégné qu'il aimait tant... Il était même en train de se demander s'il en survivrait... Kelsie et Chanel, elles, elles alliaient leur force pour se venger de Benjamin, une personne qu'elles aimaient tans ! Et Paul... Oh oui Paul... Il ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment-là, comme un idiot, il restait planté comme un con à la même place alors que Kelsie et Chanel ne refuseraient sûrement pas sa précieuse aide. Il se décida alors de bouger aider les filles, en faisant un bond sur Clémence, la mutilant de sa tête brûlé, et c'est ainsi que Clémence le diable mourut. Kelsie encore toute rageuse, continuait à s'écharner sur le corps de Clémence, Paul la retint en lui mettant un petit coup de museau pour qu'elle recule, elle se transforma en humaine, Paul aussi. Bien qu'ils se soient retrouvés nu, Paul la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle pleurait à chaude larme... Pendant ce temps-là, Embry aussi c'était transformé, il avait dans ses bras Kelly et lui aussi pleurait... Il pleurait comme jamais il n'avait pleuré... Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent tous chez Sam avec les deux corps mort de Kelly et Benjamin...

**_- Fin chapitre 7 partie 2 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous ce chapitre?

Il était triste hein !

Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire de Clémence? Ses raisons sur la haine qu'elle porte pour Kelly?

Kelly qui meurt à petit feu, torturée de la pire des façons par Clémence... Vous en pensez quoi?

Benjamin qui était en réalité amoureux de Kelsie et il se fait finalement assassiner par Clémence...

Et Chanel qui se venge et qui aide Kelsie a tuer Clemence...

"Il faut que je sauve Kelly, tel était ma mission... " mais que voulez dire Chanel par là? :O

Kelly qui est donc finalement décédé...

Et Clémence qui meurt la conscience tranquille...

Vous en avez pensez quoi? C'était prévisible ou vous ne vous y attendez pas du tout à se qu'il s'est passé dans ce chapitre? ^^

Bon et je vais faire ma ptite quémandeuse :** REVIEW ! REVIEW ! ON VEUT DES REVIEWS ! Non j'arrête x)**

Et sinon encore merci à mes habituelles lectrices :)

Et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... Que pensez-vous qu'il s'y passera? Je vous met sur la piste, il sera vraiment très très très triste et se sera une bad end (je kiff les bad end, allez savoir pourquoi xD)

xShanee !


	15. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 09**

**P**oint de vue **K**elsie

Je marchais … Je traînais les pieds... On me soutenait pour que je tienne encore debout... J'étais morte... Ma meilleure amie est morte... La plus belle chose qui m'ait été donné est morte... Mon esprit était parti avec eux... J'étouffai un énième sanglot et continuai à avancer alors que les corps des êtres les plus chères à mes yeux était juste à côté dans les bras d'Embry et Paul, du moins, leur corps, eux, l'étaient... Je me souvenais encore des éclats de rire de Kelly qui me faisait toujours rire, ses petites mimiques qu'elle faisait toujours pour me redonner le sourire... Le jour où elle avait lancé un pichet d'eau dans la figure de Wesley était tellement marrant que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'exploser de rire ce jour-là! Un petit sourire se forma malgré mon état sur mon visage... Il y avait aussi lorsqu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie à moi et à toute une classe entière il y a quelque mois... Jamais personne n'aurait fait quelque chose comme ça ! Depuis ce jour, je savais qu'elle était devenue spéciale pour moi, elle était devenue ma sauveuse, ma meilleure amie, celle pour qui j'aurais tout donné parce que je savais qu'elle aussi aurait tout donné pour moi... C'était une fille tellement magnifique d'extérieur comme d'intérieur … Mais la vie à décider de me l'enlever... Et benjamin... Au Benjamin... sa beauté si parfaite, ses cheveux blond doré, ses si beaux yeux... Son sourire éclatant... Jamais je ne pourrais les oublier... Et je vivrais toute ma vie avec la peine et la tristesse qu'ils m'aient laissé tomber comme cela... Une larme ne put s'empêcher de ressortir de mes petits yeux remplie de larme qui n'attendait qu'à sortir elles aussi... Nous arrivions à la maison de Sam... Quand nous arrivâmes juste devant, Emily sortit précipitamment découvrant le corps mort de Kelly... Elle hurla de toutes ses forces en mettant ses mains sur ses joues recouvrant sa bouche... Alarmé par les cris, Sam sortit de la maison en vitesse et lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, un éclair d'horreur passa sous ses yeux... Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot... Sam alla rejoindre Emily qui c'était effondré à terre en pleur sans quitter des yeux le corps de Kelly... On était tous effondré... Embry se mordait la lèvre inférieure de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer à pleurer lui aussi... Sam ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques larmes... Je ne pouvais pas en voir plus... Je fis demi-tour courut jusqu'à la forêt et explosa en louve... Maintenant plus personne ne partagera mes pensées... Non... Je ne pourrais plus les partager avec Kelly... Je pleurai autant que je le pouvais... Tellement ma peine était grande...

**LE LENDEMAIN …**

J'étais dans mon lit, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, encore en train de pleurer la mort de ce qui résumait ma vie... Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'avais passé le trois quart du temps dans la foret à me détruire de l'intérieur sous ma forme lupine jusqu'à ce que mon frère vienne me chercher... J'étais donc rentré chez moi et forcé à aller me reposer ce que je n'avais pas du tout fait... Embry était venu à la maison et Chanel avait dormi dans le canapé chez Sam ne voulant pas prendre l'ancien lit de ma meilleure amie, elle avait dit qu'elle aurait quelque chose à nous dire aujourd'hui et qu'elle devait se reposer pour avoir toute ses forces pour faire ce qu'elle veut faire... Je me levai alors difficilement, et descendit dans la cuisine où mon frère et Embry étaient en train de faire un peu de café... Embry avait les yeux rougit par la fatigue et par les pleurs... je le comprenais... Moi-même j'avais perdu mon imprégné... Rien qu'à cette pensé une ou deux larmes coulèrent le long de ma joue... Quil nous servit un café à Embry et moi que nous bûmes en silence. Nous étions ensuite retournés chez Sam où le corps de Benjamin et celui de Kelly y reposaient... Quand nous entrâmes, Chanel était dans le canapé perdu dans ses pensées à fixer la table basse...

-**Bonjou**r, dis-je en la sortant de ses pensés

-**Oh salut... Tu as réussi à dormir? **Me demanda Chanel

-**Pas vraiment**, me contentais-je de répondre

Elle ne répondit rien et se leva pour rejoindre la meute qui s'était regroupé dans la cuisine.

-**Alors,** commença Chanel en cassant le silence qui régnait. **Comme vous le savez, je suis une sorcière de Salem, ainsi que moi frère Benjamin**

Je frémis à l'entente de ce prénom

-**Nous avons été envoyé ici pour une raison spéciale, on nous a confié comme mission de protéger moi Kelly et Benjamin Kelsie et de faire en sorte que rien ne leur arrive... Or, Kelly et mon frère sont mort durant la bataille à cause de Clémence qui c'est à son tour fait ENFIN tué... Donc bref, je dois sauver Kelly, tel en été ma mission... Il faut que j'essaye plusieurs incantations sur elle pour essayer de la revenir à la vie...**

**-Et Benjamin aussi? **La coupais-je en écarquillant les yeux

-**Malheureusement, non, je ne peux pas faire ressusciter Benjamin bien que je le désire fort...**

Il eut un blanc... Et donc Chanel reprit

-**Alors donc il me faut votre accord pour que je puisse essayer de la faire revenir...**

**-C'est d'accord !** Intervint Sam

Elle hocha la tête

-**Je commencerai tout à l'heure dans c'est cas là... Avec mon affinité avec la terre, je préférerai être dans la forêt... Donc vous pourrez installer le corps à la clairière où il y a eu la bataille?**

**-D'accord ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! **Répondit Sam avec un petit sourire tellement l'espoir qu'elle ressuscite lui était venue à la tête

Moi non... J'étais encore plus triste... Bien que Kelly pouvait ressusciter j'étais encore super triste que l'amour de ma vie, celui qui avait réussi à illuminer mon cœur ne pouvait pas lui aussi revenir à moi...

-**Je vais vérifier les alentours pour savoir s'il n'y a plus de vampire qui traînent dans les parages...** Dis-je tristement

-**Je t'accompagne, **dit Paul en me faisant un petit sourire attristé par mon état.

Je sortis de la maison avec Paul pour aller me promener dans la forêt vérifié les alentours de la clairière...

**QUELQUE HEURES PLUS TARD**

Sam et la bande avait amené Kelly à la clairière après que Paul et moi leur ayons donné notre feu vert. Ils avaient amené aussi le corps de Benjamin pour qu'elle lui fasse avant son enterrement... Tout le monde c'était rhabillé sauf encore Paul et moi car nous voulions quand même être prêt à l'attaque au cas où il y aurait un imprévu. Chanel se tenait debout, près de deux cercles avec au centre Benjamin dans le première et Kelly dans le second cercle. Chanel s'avança alors vers Benjamin à l'intérieur du cercle et commença:

-** Alaram!** Dit-elle en premier, c'était le mot qu'elle nous avait dit qu'elle emploierait pour invoquer ses ancêtres dans le cercle. **En ce jour, Benjamin Solist, sorcier de Salem compétant depuis peu, est mort pendant sa mission qu'il a accomplie avec succès. Donc je vous demande à vous, à nos ancêtres Sorcier, de l'accueillir à vos côtés pour qu'il finisse sa vie en paix au paradis...**

Elle tourna autour de son frère en laissant tomber des pétales de fleur sacrée, pendant ce temps-là, des larmes chaudes coulaient tout au long de mes joues poilues. Quand elle eut fini, comme par magie le corps de Benjamin s'éleva dans l'air et il disparut aussitôt... Je vis une larme coulait aussi sur la joue de Chanel. Elle se dirigea alors près de Kelly, la regarda tristement. Chanel essaya en vain plusieurs fois de la faire ressusciter mais rien ne fonctionner... Alors elle nous regarda dans le blanc de nos yeux.

-**Alors, j'aimerai vous dire que quoi qu'il arrive, que quoi qu'il m'arrive, j'ai une lettre dans mon manteau que vous devrez lire...**

Sam écarquilla les yeux et fit plusieurs pas en avant mais il fut arrêté direct

-**Stupéfix ! **Lança Chanel, ainsi plus personne même moi ne pouvions bougeait.** Vous serez libéré quand j'en aurai fini.**

Sam allait riposter, mais elle le coupa dans son élan

-**Ne me forcez pas à vous faire taire...**

Elle baissa les yeux et se prépara pour son rituel... Plusieurs larmes avaient réussi à sortir de mes yeux... J'avais un énorme point sur le cœur... Maintenant c'était Chanel qui allait se sacrifier pour faire revenir à la vie Kelly ! C'était horrible... Étant stupéfixié dans le cou de Paul, j'y pleurai encore à chaude larme... Je devrais être heureuse que ma meilleure amie revienne à la vie, mais non ! Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela ! Causer une autre mort pour ressusciter une autre personne, j'avais du mal à l'accepter... Non je ne pouvais pas... J'explosai en sanglots pendant que Chanel commençait son rituel... Elle disait des mots indéchiffrables... D'un seul coup, son corps ainsi que celui de Kelly commencèrent à flotter dans l'air de plus en plus haut, de la pluie commençait à tomber, Chanel balança sa tête en arrière alors que ces membres se tendirent puis elle lâcha un cri d'horreur... Des frissons parcoururent mon corps en entendant ce cri dont je ne m'attendais pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas du tout... Les corps de Kelly et Chanel redescendirent sur terre, alors que nous, nous pouvions de nouveau bougé... Chanel était mort...! D'un seul coup, Kelly se releva d'un bond et courra à reculons jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tape contre un arbre, et elle respirait comme si c'était son premier souffle comme un nouveau née _(un bébé pas un vampire...)_. Elle nous regarda tous un par un apeuré, puis elle éclata en sanglots, glissant contre l'arbre pour se retrouver à terre...

-**Kelly !** S'écria alors Embry

Il courra vers elle, pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle le regarda dans les yeux en prononçant faiblement son nom. Je m'étais transformé en humaine derrière un arbre, quand je sortis de ma cachette, Kelly me regarda et un « O » se forma sur ses lèvres

-**Kelsie **! Dit-elle avec un mélange de surprise et de joie dans sa voix

Elle essaya de s'avancer vers moi, mais je pris peur soudainement et partit en courant... Je ne connaissais pas la raison de ma peur, mais je ne supportais pas de voir Kelly alors qu'il n'y avait plus Benjamin ni Chanel avec elle... Il commença à pleuvoir des cordes... De l'orage retentissait au-dessus de moi... Les éclairs grondaient comme ma rage ainsi que ma tristesse le faisaient aussi... Je m'approchai dangereusement de la falaise... Et oui... Comme on dit... Jamais deux sans trois... Oh et n'étais-ce pas cela mon intuition avant la bataille? Que Benjamin et moi nous retrouverons et vivrons en paix tranquillement à deux? Et bien si, j'allais pouvoir le rejoindre et pouvoir enfin faire ma vie avec lui au paradis... Je m'approchai du bord prêt à sauter... Avec ce temps, la mer était agitée comme si on faisait tourner un mixeur à l'intérieur... Les vagues venaient se claquer sur les côtes de la falaise... J'admirai la scène devant moi avec assistance prête à sauter...

-**KELSIE ! NON ! Ne fais pas ça !** Intervint une voix, Embry.

-J**'avais une bonne intuition avant la bataille, et je vais faire de cette intuition la réalité...!** Dis-je en me retournant.

- **De quoi parles-tu? Tu penses vraiment que sauter de la falaise arrangera quelque chose Kelsie? **Lâcha-t-il en essayant de s'approcher de moi.

-**Stop ! Reste où tu es Embry... J'avais l'intuition que Benjamin et moi n'auront plus rien pour nous séparer ! Que nous pourrons vivre ensemble pour l'éternité ! Et Benjamin et moi vivrons ensemble heureux... Au paradis !**

-**Kelsie ne fait pas de connerie je t'en supplie ! Nous avons déjà perdu deux personnes et un blessé! Jacob, s'est fait briser les côtes... Et Kelly est enfin revenue parmi nous ! Ne fait pas l'erreur de nous quitter toi aussi... !**

**-NON KELSIE ! **Intervint Kelly en courant aux côtés d'Embry

Je baissai les yeux...

-**Tu leur diras que je les aimai... Qu'ils ne me pleurent pas... Et Kelly... Tu me manqueras aussi... Je t'aime … **Fis-je

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Embry et Kelly de répondre que je me lâchai en arrière plongeant dans la mer agité prête à y rejoindre mon amour, à la mort...

Point de vue Externe

-**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! **Hurla Kelly en pleur qui courra vers les falaises pour plonger la rejoindre mais elle fut empêchée par Embry

-**Non Kelly ne saute pas tu ne surviras pas ! Les vagues sont trop agiter ! Même Kelsie est déjà mort à la minute qu'il est...** Dit Embry, qui avait laissé échapper une larme pour Kelsie...

Elle regarda Embry avec ses yeux tout embué tellement elle avait envie de pleurer et elle explosa dans ses bras... Embry porta Kelly dans ses bras comme une princesse pendant que celle-ci pleurait de plus en plus dans ses bras, elle s'en voulait de la mort de Kelsie, elle se disait que si elle ne s'était pas laissé faire par Clémence, tout ça ne se serait jamais passé... Ou même pire... Si elle n'était jamais venue au monde, rien de tout ça se serait passé... Clémence ne se serait pas transformait en vampire... Benjamin et Chanel ne seraient jamais venus pour les protéger elle et Kelsie, et Benjamin ne serait jamais mort... Ainsi que Kelsie et Chanel... Comme l'avait dit Clémence « Kelly est une erreur de la nature ». Embry essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter mais c'était impossible... Elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie de sa faute... De SA faute ! Quand ils arrivèrent chez Sam, Quil sortit de la maison suivit des autres.

-**Mais... Elle est où Kelsie ? **Demanda Quil, inquiet.

Kelly explosa en sanglot dans le cou d'Embry et là, ils comprirent tous.

-**Non... Ce n'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas possible... C'est une blague? **Demanda Quil en bégayant, les larmes aux yeux.

-**Désolé Mec... **Murmura Embry

-**Comment !**

**-Elle a sauté des falaises... **Réussis-je à dire la voix tremblante

-**Oh mon dieu... **Fit Emily en mettant sa main devant sa bouche les larmes aux yeux.

Sam la prit dans ses bras et la soirée se passa sous les pleurs et la tristesse...

Le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi encore trop sous le choc de la mort de Kelsie... J'allai me laver vite fait et descendit dans la cuisine où tout le monde était regrouper. Ils discutaient de Chanel et quand Sam me vit, il commença à s'adresser à moi.

-**Bonjour Kelly, tu as bien dormi? **Me demanda-t-il avec une triste mine.

-**Pas trop trop... R**épondis-je

Il ne répondit rien puis reprit.

-**Kelly, on a une autre mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer... M**e dit-il en me tendant une lettre.

Je l'interrogeai du regard puis pris la lettre. Je l'ouvris et commençai ma lecture.

« _Les Quilleutes,_

_Si vous êtes en train de lire cette lettre, c'est alors que je suis morte, et que j'ai réussi ma mission. Je devais sauver Kelly, j'avais été envoyé ici pour l'aider, et la sauver s'il le faut et ça a été le cas. Sachez que je ne le regrette pas et que je suis très heureuse de l'avoir fait pour redonner vie à Kelly pour qu'elle continu à vivre sa vie et à soutenir Kelsie qui a perdu son imprégné, c'est-à-dire mon frère... Bref, quand Kelly revivra, elle ne sera plus la même, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne sera plus une louve comme avant... Elle sera redevenue humaine. J'en suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement !... Donc voilà, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir connu même si cela a été peu de temps..._

_Adieu, Chanel. _»

**_- Fin chapitre 9 -_**

Alors comment avez-vous ce chapitre?

La peine de Kelsie vous la trouvez comment? Compréhensible ou trop exagéré? Pourquoi?

Le secret de Chanel et Benjamin, vous vous doutiez que c'était ça? Si non, vous pensiez que c'était quoi?

Kelly qui survit grâce à Chanel mais elle meurt.. :/

Kelsie qui ne supporte pas de voir sa meilleure amie ressuscite alors que son petit ami ne le peut pas et elle met alors fin à sa vie... Vous en pensez quoi? C'était prévisible ou non?

Et on apprend que Kelly ne pourra plus redevenir un louve... Malheur à elle :/

L'épilogue à la page suivante mes chéries !

xShanee !


	16. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE**_

** LA VEILLE DE NOËL**

Voilà maintenant 7 mois que Kelsie était morte par ma faute... 7 mois de souffrance incessante. J'avais beau combler mon vide avec ceux qui continuer de m'enrouer, ça ne me suffisez plus. En plus avec Embry, depuis 3-4 mois, les disputes s'enchaîner, s'enchaîner et continuaient toujours de s'enchaîner. Notre amour n'était plus le même... Comme si l'imprégnation avait disparu ! Pourtant, sa se serait compris si c'était moi seulement qui c'était imprégné de lui, l'imprégnation se serait forcément annulé c'est normal mais là c'est nous deux... Quoi que... S'il était imprégné avec moi notre amour serait encore immortelle... Alors que là non... Non mais non, je me fais juste des illusions ! Tous les couples ont de mauvaises passes...! Hein? Pas vrai? Ouais allez ! Je vais allez me préparer, les invités vont arriver pour le réveillon de Noël qu'on fête à la maison ! Il allait y avoir Paul, Jacob, son père et sa sœur Rachel -qui est l'imprégné de Paul-, Jared, Quil et les cousines d'Emily Sacha -qui avait mon âge- et Claire Young -qui a 2 ans. Claire était d'ailleurs l'imprégné de Quil, malgré son jeune âge, il s'en a imprégné ! J'allai dans ma chambre chercher ma tenue soigneusement rangé et allai dans la salle de bain me préparer. Je me douchai, m'habillai, me coiffai et me maquillai puis descendit aider Emily dans la cuisine.

-**Whouah! Tu es magnifique Kelly !** Me lança Emy

-**Merci ! Et toi tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer! **Riais-je

-**Oui, tu as raison. Tu seras te débrouiller pour finir?**

-**Oui t'inquiète pas, il n'y a juste qu'à mettre les gâteaux apéritifs sur la table !**

-**Oui et les bouteilles d'alcool ! **Rajouta-t-elle

-**Je n'avais pas l'intention de les oubliés celles-là ! **Riais-je.

Elle ria avec moi puis s'empressa de monter se préparer. Pendant ce temps-là, je finissais de préparer la table alors que je fus rejointe par mon cher amant, Embry. Je l'embrassai alors qu'il me fessait des compliments sur ma tenue que je ne trouvais pas chouette chouette pour un Noël... ! Ce n'est pas grave! Ce n'est juste qu'un détail..! Au puis non ! Je vais monter dans ma chambre chercher des escarpins roses au lieu des violets. Embry me suivit jusqu'en haut et m'aida à les chercher. Au bout de 5 minutes nous parvînmes à les trouver c'est fameux escarpins

-**Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir mon amour..!** Me dit Embry

-**Mmh arrête ce n'est pas vrai ! Parce que tu l'es encore plus que moi...! **Dis-je en l'embrassant langoureusement.

Malgré tout, je ne ressens plus la petite étincelle qui me venait à chaque fois quand je l'embrassai...

-I**l y a quelque chose qui te tracasse mon ange?** Me demanda Embry

**-Non ! Enfin... Pour tout te dire, Oui il y en a un... Mais ce n'est pas très grave ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Oh si, raconte-moi Kelly,** m'encouragea mon amoureux.

-**C'est assez délicat... Tu n'as pas remarqué que depuis que je ne suis plus une louve, pleins de disputes s'enchaînent pour rien? Tu n'as pas l'impression de... De ne plus ressentir cette petite lumière qui t'illumine la vie quand on se voit? Moi j'ai l'impression que...**

Je me coupai

-**Que? **Demanda Embry

-**Que nos destins ne sont plus liés, qu'on ne soit plus imprégné l'un à l'autre...? Qu'il n'y a tout compte fait pas eu une double imprégnation et que c'était juste moi qui m'était imprégné et que quand je suis redevenue humaine notre imprégnation se sont annulé?**

**-Mais non mon amour, c'est n'importe quoi..! Je t'aime... Et rien ni personne ne nous séparera, on est imprégné tous les deux! Il ne faut pas que tu t'imagines ce genre de chose tout à fait fausse ! **Dit-il en me prenant dans les bras et en m'embrassant.

-**Oui, tu as sans doute raison... **Dis-je

**Ding dong.**

-**Allez viens on descend, ce doit être la meute qui est arrivé! **Dit Embry

J'étais soulager qu'Embry pense que c'est qu'une illusion que je me fais du sang d'encre pour rien. Nous descendîmes et entendîmes des voix, Emily leur avait déjà ouvert, et apparemment ce n'était pas la meute mais ses cousines ! Nous allâmes alors à leur rencontre. Quand le regard de Sacha se posa sur Embry et moi, son regard devint vide... Je connaissais ce regard... Je tournai la tête vers Embry et vis ce regard... Ce regard qui avait tout changé à notre première rencontre... Oh pitié dieu...

- **Par pitié non... **Fis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

J'étouffai un sanglot et parti en courant... Mon monde venait de s'écrouler avec ce que je redoutais tans, qu'Embry s'imprègne d'une autre...

**_- Fin fanfiction -_**

Alors voili voilou la toute fin ! Et oui ma fan fiction est une bad end ahah ^^

Comment l'avez vous trouvé alors? :)Alors je vous explique pour celle qui n'ont pas compris la fin, Embry en fait ne s'est jamais imprégné de Kelly, c'est elle qui s'est imprégné de lui, mais la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré c 'était juste un coup de foudre et après il est devenu l'imprégné de Kelly mais ça ne marche pas dans les deux sens, Embry ne s'était pas imprégné de Kelly ! Et donc là, il s'est imprégné de Sacha (Ça fait comme l'histoire de Emily/Sam/Leah !) Donc voilà, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris demandez moi :)

Donc voilà, je tiens à remercier mes 4 fidèles lectrices qui sont Lea228 ; Lisa1905 et Lucy32 et Anne (que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis pas mal de temps mais elles m'ont suivit tout de même toute la moitié du temps de la publication de ma ff ^^) et je remercie aussi les 6 webmiss qui ont ajouté ma ff dans leur favoris :)

Vous pourrez me retrouver dans de nouvelle ff ou OS sur mon profil, deux OS ont déjà été posté, mais c'est des Dramions (Couple Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy de la sage Harry Potter) :)

Encore merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont suivies, je vous like fort fort fort xShanee !

**PS: N'HESITEZ PAS SUR LES REVIEWS ! JE VEUX DES AVIS S'IL VOUS PLAIT :D**


	17. Review

_Ff : FanFiction_

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes ****:**

**Lea228** : Non il n'y aura pas d'autre épilogue, je laisse la ff en bad end :)  
>Au moins sa diffère des autre ff où ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfant x) *Je sais je suis sadique, mais je pense que tu l'avais déjà compris* ^^<br>Merci ,de m'avoir suivie en tout cas :) Bisous !

**Popo** : Ah dommage pour moi, il n'y aura pas de suite ! J'ai fait le choix de finir la ff en bad end et je le maintiens ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

**Lisa1905** : Pourquoi? Mais tout simplement car je suis sadique :p x)  
>(Je sens que je vais me faire allumé par toutes celles qui vont me reviewvé xD )<br>Et merci de m'avoir suivi en tout cas :)

**Anne **: Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal de privilégié ses études aux passe-temps :) Ahh tu t'en doutais? ^^ Et non il n'y aura pas de suite :) Merci de d'avoir fait partie de mes lectrices, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir :) Bisous !


End file.
